Heartless love
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Demyx and Zexion both have a girl friend whom they make as their wife...But what happens when Zexion screws up and Demyx and his girlfriend have to keep them together. zexion x oc demyx x oc and demyx x zexion
1. Chapter 1: Xemnas

Rinaangstadt: I would like to say that my past Zexion stories are a bit...off except for the most recent one. I did pretty good with that. But anything from 2012 and back will most likely be discarded.

Zexion: Actually taking my advice on that?

Rinaangstadt: No, I'm not deleting EVERYTHING, I'm just redoing somethings...in a more easier format. For this one its going to be the story that I made for my younger sister who's pinname is meh2013 here. So I'm going chapter by chapter and re-writing them to make more sense.

Zexion: Oh and that will make things a lot more better?

Rinaangstadt: And this is why I say you don't have a heart no matter what happens to you after you get your ass handed to you by Riku then Axel lets the replica take the last bit of darkness from you. You're a heartless asshole and always will be.

A/n: I don't own shit but the Oc's that happen to be in it and the story board line.

-Story starts-

[Chapter one: Xemnas]

Demyx out of all people had to get stuck with getting this girl from this new world that shouwed itself she was the only surviver in the mess of darkness that hid it from everyone. He went to the world and he saw that it was 90% water and he saw the girl was floating on water near him, he swam to her and he saw that she had no heart but he felt that she was alive.

'Was she a nobody like me?' he thought

He portaled the girl and himself to the castle that never was and into the hospital wing where he placed her on a bed before he got Zexion and Vexen to check the girl out and it seemed like he was right. She was a nobody and her name was Guenivere. Who would now be known as Iuengxvere. He wondered about her and stayed in the room with her till she woke up. When she did he saw that she had brown eyes and long brown hair that was down to her knees. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and she saw that he was in a while room and demyx was right next to her.

"Who are you?" She asked

"My name is Demyx." He said happily

"What's my name?" She asked confused pointing to herself

"Your name is Iuengxvere." He said with a smile

"Oh...How come I can't feel my heart?" She asked placing a hand on her chest where her heart should be.

"Because you don't have one anymore, you see you are like me and everyone else around here. You are a nobody and you're number 14!" Demyx said before he got up. "See this place you are in is a secret organization with very litle people in it."

"Oh, I see. So what happened to me?" She asked sitting up a bit more with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

"Well..Darkness engolfed your world which is 90% water now. So since it was mainly wanter only I could go in so the higher ups had me go and get you, then bring you here." Demyx explain with a smile

"I..See." She said sadly

"Don't worry you will remember your past as you continue your stay here." A cloaked person said as he entered the room

"And you would be?" She asked confused

He took his hood off and he smiled a bit at the bruenette." My name is Zexion, I am number six as Demyx is number nine and you are fourteen as Demyx should have already told you Ixuengvere."

She nodded her head with a smile

"Good so he does know how to listen to instructions." Zexion said looking to him.

Demyx grinned "So~ What now Zexy?"

"Well we first need to be sure that she can walk alright, if she can't then she'll have to get assistance from number thirdteen with it until she can walk by herself." Zexion said looking to Demyx before looking to Ixuengvere. "See if you can get up without falling. If you have enough engery afterwards try to walk a bit."

She nodded her head and she got up, she first she couldn't stand straight for more then a few seconds, then she kept trying and she could stand up and walk. She smiled and she saw that she was the same height as Zexion. She looked at both Zexion and Demyx, She saw that they both had a different tint of blue in both of their eyes, Demyx's eyes were a bit more brighter than Zexions.

"So how come you are both wearing those black Cloaks?" She asked confused

Demyx and Zexion looked to each other then at her. "Well, we live in the darkness so because we do we have these cloaks to represent that we are part of the darkness." Zexion said. "It also helps us navigate by using the darkness within us to go from place to place, whch is how Demyx was able to get to you from a different world all together."

"Oh...So what do you guys go around here?" She asked curiously

"We, there is a lot we do around here...BUT! Today you are going to your first meeting so people can see you!" Demyx said happily

"B-But I don't want to see anyone just yet." Ixuengvere said sadly

"Everything will be okay, I know you'll find someone who'll be there for you." Zexion said with his arms crossed.

"O-Okay." She said shyly

So then they went to the meeting room. Once they got there they saw every seat filled but two. Demyx gave her a cloak to wear and she placed it over her clothes. Then she walked into the middle of the room with Demyx as Zexion sat down in his seat as a girl with long bkac hair saton the edget of the chair that he sat on.

Once everyone quiet down a guy from one of the higher chairs spoke up in a very deep creepy voice.

"So she has awaken numner VIIII?"

"Yeah, her name is Iuengxvere." He said with a smile

"So I see, Iuengxvere, I would like to elcome you to your new home within the organization. AS you can see there are many here before you. Those you see are your elders that you must respect." The deep voiced male said

She nodded her head. "Yes sir."

"Now, how about everyone here introduces themselves to you." He said with a slight smile

She nodded her head as she heard all of the people around her speak one at a time.

"I'm the head of the organization. My name is Xemnas, you may call me superior." The deep voiced male said

"I'm number 2, Xigbar." A guy with an eye-patch with hazel eyes said

"I'm number 3, Xaldin.." A Guy with crazy black hair and light violet eyes said

"I'm number 4, Vexen." A guy with green eyes and blond hair said

"I'm number 5, Lexeas." A guy with short red hair and green eyes said

"I'm number 6, Zexion, as you already know." Zexion said

"I'm number 7, Saix." A guy with yellow eyes with long blue hair said.

"I'm number 8, Axel, Got it memorized?" A guy with Red spikey hair said

"I'm number 9. Demyx as you know." Demyx said right next to her

"I'm number 10, Luxord." A guy with short blond hair and peircing blue eys said with cards in his hands.

"I'm number 12, Larxene." A girl with blond hair and blue eyes said with a smile

"And I'm numner 13, Arisxna." The girl next to zexion said

She smiled and she greeted each one of them. After the meeting she was stopped by Arisxna. Iuengxvere smiled.

"Hey number 14, I just want to say personally welcome to the organization, I've been given the right to show you around. So lets start off with your bed room." Number 13 said.

"Alright, Its nice to meet you as well. I hope we can be friends." Number 14 said

"Of course! We can start of by having a part welcoming you into the organization." Number 13 said with a smile

"Cool..I-I've never been to a party before." Number 14 said nervously

"What? Well that HAS to change tonight!" Number 13 said as they walked by the others going to the room section of the castle and she showed Ixuengvere to a room that had a bunk bed in it.

"This is our room. I have the top bunk as you have the bottom one." Arisxna said smiling

"Oh...So how come you weren't seated like the others?" Ixuengvere asked

"Wel, How do I place this." She said before she sighed. "Until I show that I am worth enough to sit b myself in a chair like the rest I have to sit on the arm of Zexion's chair. No one else would et me sit on the arm of their chair because they think that I'll take their chair from them."

Then she leaned against the latter to her bed as she looked down sadly. "After being here for three days a guy by the name of Roxas left leaving me the post as number 13 and Zexion and I became a couple. So I've been sitting either on his lap or on the arm of the chair...Depending on if he gets ther first or not." She said with a sigh before looking up to ixuengvere

"Alright, So is there anything I should know about?" She asked

"Well...Ther are a lot of people here you should try to be-friend, but as well there are people who will try to back stab you and kill you to get you out of the way. But you can figure that out on your own as time goes on. You need to make your own judgement on that." She said with a slight smile

"Don't worry about it now, I wan't to know...How much of your life before this place do you remember?"

"Um...not much, I guess...I wan to remember all of it if I could. But I know that even that's not physically possible." Ixuengvere Said saldy

"Oh it is, but things like that will take time...Guenivere." Arisxna said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"H-How do you know my real name?" She said shocked

"Easy, I'm your elder sister." She said with a grin

Ixuengvere looked to her shocked. "W-What?"

"Yup, I ddn't want to tell you earlier, but yeah, you're my younger sister Ixuengvere." She said with a bit of a smile.

"Oh my gods, I didn't even know I _**HAD**_ a sister."

"Well now you do." She said with a smile

"Alright, so now what?" Ixuengvere asked

"Well I'm going to give you some time to yourself. Just to think and Stuf. I'll be back within a half hour or so." Arisxna said with a smile

-End of chapter-

Rinaangstadt: So this is an EDITED version of it. I added things and removed a bit from it. I'm going to do this to EVERY chapter. So if you are reading this and have in the past yes it is different. And for those who are looking at this for the first time...Please tell me what you think about it. ^ _ ^

Zexion: You know you are very rude.

Rinaangstadt: Remember flames will be used for the mellows of the marsh! : D


	2. Chapter 2: Xigbar

Zexion: Rina still isn't talking to me, so I'll just do this for her, She doesn't own anyone...That includes the idea she used for this. The only things she owns is her two Oc's which is her and Meh2013

-Story start-

[Chapter 2: Xigbar]

As Arisxna was going around the castle she was asking the other members if it was alright to give her younger sister a welcome party like they did for her and they agreed on it. Zexion helped her the most with it and just to make sure her sister was okay they sent Demyx to watch on Ixuengvere.

Demyx feeling a bit nervous about it knocks on the door. She opens the door and shyly smiles back at Demyx.

"H-Hey Demyx." She said shyly

"Heya, I was sent to make sure you were okay where you are." He said with a sheepish smile.

She nodded her head with a smile. "Y-Yeah I am...Just...I'm starting to get my memory back and ..." She looks down crying.

Demyx hugged her and she hugged back tightly crying. "I'm afraid of what my past life was like after Sarina left my life. She was the only person that I had to talk to that would listen to me. I was scared...Helpless...I ran from home. I didn't want to be without her anymore. she was the only person I could really trust family wise...B-But I found her...She has been here...Probably worried about me...Right?" She asked the last part looking up to him

He nodded his head. "Yeah...She couldn't stop worrying about you. For about 6 months she wouldn't shut up about it. We had to duck tape her mouth so she could be quiet...Mind you this was before She got together with Zexion...Which honestly hates it that she talks so much." Demyx said "Zexion said that she is a walking talking clam. Its actually amusing to watch him be flustered when she talks to him for so long."

She laughed at what Demyx said. "That's Rina for ya'. She's one of those girls that is shy at first then once she gets to know people she is a chatter box."

He smiled and blushed at her cute laugh. Then Arisxna came into the room and they went out covering her eyes. Ixuengvere heard people whispering which died out till she was able to see. The room was dark her eyes couldn't really adjust to it so her sisters turned the light on and everyone said surprise and she was glomped by Demyx. Which made Ixuengvere land on Arisxna who landed on the ground. All three of them laughed till Zexion helped Arisxna up and Ixuengvere was helped up from Demyx

Xemnas after an hour quiet everyone down enough so he could talk. "Now just like I said for Arisxna Be nice to Ixuengvere she is new around here and I don't want her crashing like Arisxna did when she came here because you guys were being mean to her. If I find out that any one of you guys were mean to her I will have you turned into a dusk." Xemnas said "Got it?"

They all nodded their head and went back to talking among themselves till Ixuengvere left. Arisxna saw her leave and she followed her sister. She saw her sister was crying. She hugged her sister from behind and sighed.

"Sis What is wrong with ya'?" She asked concerned

"I missed you so much Sissy, Why did you have to leave?" Ixuengvere asked crying

"I didn't want to leave. Heartless got to me and I couldn't do anything about it." She said with a sigh

"Oh...So how long did it take for you to adjust to things here?" Ixuengvere asked

"A week maybe a bit more than that."

"Oh...I see. Well...Are you still going to be the protective sissy I knew before?" Ixuengvere asked

"Hell yeah. Even more so now than before. People here can KILL you on the spot. I don't want to lose you when I just found out that you are alive." Arisxna said hugging her sister tightly. "I will kill Anyone who dares hurt you."

Ixuengvere smiled and she hugged her sister back. "Alright, can I ask you something sis?"

"Sure. What's up?" She asked

"Um...Would you hate me if I asked Demyx to be with me?" Ixuengvere asked blushing

"Well...Hm...Wait a bit sis. First be friends with him then see if he likes you as you do him. If he doesn't then just do what I did with Zexion for about 2 years...Place the feelings aside." Arisxna said

Ixuengvere nodded her head. "Hey sis...How did you become to be with Zexion anyways...It seems like he hates you at times then he changes the next moment?"

Arisxna sighed "Well...How do I put this. When I first came here no one wanted to be friends with me but Axel and Demyx. Roxas was jealous so he left. Because of it no one talked to me or anything for about a year when I had been in my room for all of the year Zexion was told to check on me. So he talked to me. At first he was an ass because he didn't like me and I could see clearly that he didn't. I talked to him for a bit. After he was done talking with me he left and I just stayed in my room for about another 4 months before I got dragged out by Zexion and Demyx. I had to go on a mission with them so on the mission I did everything because Demyx and Zexion were too busy talking. It took a week... in that week Demyx and I talked becoming friends again. At the end of the mission Zexion degraded me so much it hurt. I tried to kill myself so many times I was tied to a chair and was watched on by Zexion. I cried everyday because of the harsh things that he would say to me. But one day he kissed me...I was very surprised. He then confessed that he didn't really think everything he said he told me it was just so Marluxia would be able to rape me...He didn't want that to happen. I didn't talk or look at Zexion. A few weeks later I forgive him sorta and I talked to him and I told him I had a crush on him. He didn't feel the same about me so I just pushed them to the side till Axel asked me out in front of Zexion. I was about to say yes but Zexion told Axel to leave and he did with a smirk on his face. When Axel left Zexion kissed me again and this time he asked me out. I said yes...Not knowing he still hated me. I gave him the silent treatment for about a year till he actually loved me. Ever since then I've been going strong with Zexion...I just hope you don't have to go through everything I did." Arisxna said sadly

Her sister blinked her eyes and looked shocked. "W-Whoa...You went through hell!"

She nodded. "yeah...I know."

After awhile of talking her and her sister went back into the party and they saw most people were gone. Zexion was passed out and Demyx was poking at him. Arisxna smiled and looked to her sister.

"Try just being friends with Demy first kay?"

She nodded as her sister went towards Demyx and Zexion.

"Demyx, Your guess what right on my sister but be friends with her first. I don't want her to go through what I did with this emo here." She said with her boyfriend over her shoulders.

Demyx nodded his head and smiled "Alright, Got it."

"Good now I gotta get Zexion to bed before he gets horny and starts undressing me in the hall again."

Demyx nods his head again and Arisxna leaves in a portal. Demyx went over to Ixuengvere and smiled.

"Heya. Did you like your party?" He asked

She nodded her head. "Yeah I did thanks. But I was a bit afraid though." She said nervously

"Aww, Why is that?"

"Because I didn't know many people per say in it. Yeah I knew their names but personally I don't know many people."

"yeah, Your sister felt the same way but we didn't know that she was till the end of it when everyone was passed out and she was locked in her room. She seems to have a fetish of closing herself in her room. She honestly was stubborn when she first became a member here. But I just hope you are different in a good way Ixuengvere" He said with a smile

"I know I am. She doesn't have the happy thoughts that I do in the head." She said with a grin pointing to her head

"That's good to hear...I guess before Arisxna left her home world that she didn't really have any good memories like you do huh?"

"Nope, She was literally used constantly. She ran off about a month before I did. She was sick of being used so she ran off...After that no one could find her. But how I'm seeing things I could see that she was then attacked...Wait...who brought her into the organization?" She asked

"Um...It was two people actually Zexion and Luxord."

"W-Whoa...So she really was living through hell then, Well Um...Since my sis is with Zexion at the moment...Uh...I was wondering could you possibly sleep next to me tonight?" She asked blushing "I...I don't like sleeping by myself."

"Of course! I'd love to!"

They went into Arisxna and Iuengxvere's room on to her bunk. She cuddled next to Demyx with a smile on her face Demyx on the other hand was smiling. He knew that Ixuengvere was special to Arisxna so knowing that her sister was okay Demyx knew that he would have her up his ass almost constantly if he had harmed her sister. So keeping that in mind he knew he had to respect Arisxna's wishes. He didn't want to get yelled at.

-With Arisxna and Zexion-

Arisxna placed Zexion on his bed only to have him wake up with a smirk on his face and have him pull her on to his bed. She got used to him being a sexual drunkie. He would say sorry to her in the morning but it usually wouldn't do anything because Arisxna knew about how he usually fakes being drunk at times just to get to her. She looked into his eyes and saw he was actually still drunk, She kissed him knowing that she would taste whatever alcohol he drank that night. He moaned softly at it and he pushed her down on to the bed so she was on the bottom. Then he started to unzip her cloak as he deepened the kiss with a smirk.

"C'mon Zexy, you can do better than that!" She teased

"Really now?" Zexion said before he took her cloak off of her.

She then took his cloak off of him and pushed it off of him and placed it on the ground. "Zexion, you know we've done this every time you get drunk off your ass you do know this right?"

"Yeah, but you like it." He said with a wink

"True, but...what I am getting at is that this is the only time we do something like this. When ever you aren't drunk you don't ever do this with me...Why is that?" She asked

"Um...I don't really know, I guess its because I don't know how to really be active with someone...and being with you scares me."

She pushes him off of her and got her cloak on. "Zexion, Until you know when to be with someone without being scared shitless stay the hell away from me. I'm going back to my room now."

She got up and she went for his door. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Arisxna, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you." He said softly

"I don't give a shit, it wouldn't be the first you know that."

Then she used a portal to get out of his room and to go on to her bed. She just cried on her pillow as she lied on her bed. She knew that Demyx and her sister were below her so she just kept as quiet as possible. She fell asleep a bit after that.

When the next day came around Demyx woke up first and he saw that Ixuengvere was still sleeping in his arms, He then heard crying from above him. He got Ixuengvere off of him slowly and he saw that Arisxna was crying on her bed.

"Hey...You okay?" Demyx asked

"N-No...Zexion hurt me again."

"What did he do this time?"

"He only is active with me when he's drunk...I asked him if he had anything against being with me when he is sober and he said he was scared to be with me. So I told him that until he knew how to be with someone without being scared that he should stay away from me. then he tried to make me stay but I just came back here, last night and I cried myself to sleep. I didn't want to wake you guys up so I tried to be as quiet as I could." Arisxna said sniffling.

He sighed and he hugged her tightly. "I'll talk with him kay? but for now just try to sleep, to be honest with you...you look like crap." Demyx said leaning on to the bottom of the top bunk.

She nods her head and she placed her blanket over her head and she started to fall back to sleep. Demyx went back to cuddling with Ixuengvere just to find her awake and having a sad expression on her face.

"She really has a lot of problems huh?" her sister asked

"No, Zexion just doesn't know how to treat her right. I need your help with getting him to see what he is doing with her though." Demyx said in a whisper

"How?" She asked

"I need you to talk to few people for me while I talk to Zexion." Demyx said

"Um...okay? Who?" She asked

"Marluxia and Luxord. They are friends with her and I know damn well that both Marly and Luxy have a thing for her." Demyx said in a whisper

"Alright, I can do that." She said with a smile.

-|30 minutes later|-

Ixuengvere started to look for Luxord and Marluxia when she saw them both playing stripper poker. No surprise that Luxord was winning. She tapped on their shoulders to get their attention.

"Oh, hello there Ixuengvere, Would you like to play with us?" Luxord asked

She shook her head. "No, I need to talk to you about Arisxna my sissy. She is having problems with being with Zexion and I need you two's help with helping Zexion see what he is doing to her is hurting her."Ixuengvere said

"And what do you want us to do about that?" Marluxia asked

"Hm...Maybe pretend to rape her or something I dunno. But if you do just let me know so I can tell Demyx and my sis so they won't be freaking out on me."

"That could be fun don't you think Luxord?" Marluxia asked with a slight smile

"Yeah, it could be...We're in. Just tell us when to do said idea and we will place it in notion." Luxord said with a smile.

"Once you see Arisxna out of her and I's room you can place it in notion." Ixuengvere said before she left

She went to her sisters bed and saw she was sleeping. She woke her up and told her about what was going to happen. She just laughed and nodded her head at it. She hugged her sister and thanked her. Demyx then came into the room with Zexion. Arisxna just rolled her eyes and jumped out of her bed and went out of her room. She didn't want to deal with Zexion but she felt him behind her. She smirked and turned the corner to only bump into Marly and Luxord.

"So there you are Arisxna...We heard about the problems that you have had with Zexion, we are willing to help you out." Luxord said with a smirk

She faked being scared. "W-What do you mean?" She asked acting scared

They both took one of her hands and ported her out of the hall to Marluxia's room since Luxords room was filled with empty bottles of Vodka. Zexion saw what had happen and first went to Luxords room but just found said bottles, Then he went to Marluxia's room and he found Luxord and Marly tying her up and she was crying and pleading for them to let her go.

Luxord told her no and Zexion started to get really pissed, he placed both Marly and Luxord in a illusion and untied Arisxna to only have her cry and ported herself out of the room. He knew where she was going and ported back to her room and found her crying on Demyx shoulder.

"I didn't mean for that to harm her! Honestly!" Ixuengvere said sadly

"I hate all of you." Arisxna said crying

"No you don't you are just saying that because it actually scared the shit out of you." Ixuengvere said

"Because of you, Dumb-ass." She said still crying

"So you are the reason She was taken by Luxord and Marluxia!" Zexion said pissed at her sister.

Arisxna slapped Zexion in the face "BUT SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A DUMBASS IDOIT!" She yelled angered

Zexion just looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Sarina, I know that I messed up and I want to make it up to you."

"Don't you dare call me by that, and I don't care if you are 'sorry' or not. I don't want to see you ever again!" She said before she vanished without her cloak on

Ixuengvere got her sisters cloak from the ground and she just looked at it sadly. "Where did she go?"

"I...I don't know. She's never done this before." Zexion said sadly

"Should we search for her?" Demyx asked

"I...I think we should Tell Xemnas first." Zexion said trying to keep everything together.

They Agreed and they went with Zexion and they told Xemnas everything. Xemnas just sighed and gave them permission to look for her. But he warned them.

'_If she doesn't want to return because of one or more of you then let her live on with her life that she thinks she has. The heartless and nobodies will kill her once she gets pass a certain area.'_

That scared Zexion a lot. He honestly didn't want her to die and he knew it wall all his fault that something bad was happening to her.

-|With Arisxna|-

She went to a dark part of the world that never was, it was her sanctuary and it was the only place she knew that she felt like she was loved and happy. She stayed within the building as she saw it raining outside. She also knew that being still in the world that never was that Zexion could still sense her due to his ability to identify sense that are near him. So she made sure she didn't have the only thing that had the dark sent of her on it. She kept one eye on the window and the other on the book that she was reading. She didn't want to have to deal with Zexion, she saw Zexion, Demyx and Ixuengvere all pass the building she was in. She wondered if it was an Illusion of Zexion or if she was seeing things correctly.

She just shook her head and moved away from the window. She curled up in a ball in a corner and she woke up as she felt like she was being moved. She saw that it was Zexion and she kicked him in the stomach. She wasn't the slightest bit happy with him in general. She got up and she pushed him a bit too hard out of the window before she locked the door and the window making it nothing with darkness can enter or leave the building until both are unlocked. She heard him banging on the door loudly.

"C'mon Arisxna! I'm sorry for what I did." He said loudly

She only ignored him with her portable music player, she fell back to sleep and she woke up and she saw that Zexion was sleeping by the door. She rolled her eyes as she sighed. She didn't want to deal with him so she stayed with in the building for two more days until Ixuengvere came to the door.

"Sis, How much longer are you going to be in there for? You need to just get over the fact that Zexion is an asshole and be with someone else. Hell go for the home team for all I care. Just get over Zexion, he apparently has been an ass to you more than once and this isn't the first time he has tried to get you back. One time is one too many Arisxna." Ixuengvere said seriously

She leaned against the door sadly. "...But I've only ever liked being near Zexion. I don't think I could be with anyone else." She said sadly

"Forget him! He's not worth this bull shit!"

She rubbed between her eyes before she got her things and she unlocked the window and the door before she hugged her sister.

"Thanks for speaking to me...I guess I'm going to be single for a bit." She said sadly

"That's fine too, no guy is worth this crap Arisxna." Ixuengvere said shaking her head

"So now I'm seeing." She said with a small smile

-end-

Rinaangstadt: And this is what happens when I'm a girl of my word when say that number VI is an asshole. His illusions are used for evil not good, he can't be scared shitless like some people can -points to self- So this is my solution, get rid of the guy in the fanfic then the revenge is done for.

Zexion: B-But I thought I was suppose to marry your character? -frowns-

Rinaangstadt: Be a good boy and we'll see Zexion.

Zexion: Okay -frowns a bit more-

Rinaangstadt: If you review flames will be used to make the mellows of the marsh!


	3. Chapter 3:Xaldin

Rinaangstadt: This one is being COMPLETELY changed. I wasn't thinking clearly when I was writing this for my sister, so for those who read this before and know that Riku was with Arisxna well...That most likely won't happen because at this moment Riku is still dealing with things for the first kingdom hearts game. So he won't be in till later chapters but as Ansem's nobody.

Demyx: And since Zexion is being shunned by Rina, I was told I can say something! -reads for note card- Rina doesn't own anything but her two oc's and her plot bunnies.

[Chapter 3 xaldin]

Once Arisxna went back to the castle with her sister she hung out with Lexeaus and with Xigbar for three months until she was called into Xemnas's office.

"Yes sir?" She said seriously

"I would like you to go on a mission and you will be going with VI. This is unobjectionable." He said not looking to her

She clenched her fist but didn't say anything for a minute. "Alright..What do you need me to do?"

"You and VI will both have to find a base where we can get more hearts for Kingdom hearts."

"I believe I can do that, so when do we leave out sir?" She asked

"Whenever you see VI." He said before he dismissed her

So she left and she walked around to find Zexion, she tried not to cringe at seeing Zexion kissing XII. She cleared her throat.

"VI we have a mission from the superior. We have to leave now." She said with her arms crossed. "I'll breve you on the mission when we are close to where we need to be."

He reluctantly let go of XII and he looked to her. "Fine." He said coldly

She made a portal with her hand and pushed him in since he was walking too slow. Once they both were in the new world she began to walk and she didn't even look at him as she looked at the directions she was given by Marluxia when she asked him where she could find the cloak schemer. She went by the directions she was given and it was getting dark so she stopped and she just sat down. She went into her pocket and got her traveling Chocolate and ate it. She didn't care if Zexion was scowling at her or not, she wasn't going to talk to him unless she had to. Which she didn't at the moment. Once it got to the point that she was tired she lied down with her cloak. She fell asleep for a few hours before she felt someone...knowing it was Zexion on top of her.

She glared as she looked up to him. "Get the fuck off of me you asshole." She said coldly

"No, I'm the elder here so you listen to me, I don't care that Xemnas told you the mission and not me, I don't care that I had to leave Larxene behind...Hell I'm glad I did. But what I do care about is how you are treating me now that you aren't with me. What the hell did I ever do to you to make you be such a bitch to me?" He said angered

"Oh _I'M_ a bitch. Ha! Have you looked in a mirror lately? Oh wait you'd probably shatter it. Never mind. The reason I am how I am around you is because you only had sex with me when you were drunk just to get to me! Just because you are scared of me, which I don't get, but I have to take into consideration that you are a messed up guy who is stuck in a limbo of your teens. As I'm a 26 year old female who needs more than just a teenager just to make me happy." She said seriously towards the end. " Does that answer you Zexion?"

He got off of her and sat down sadly looking down. "...I've tried to be a good person towards you, I don't know what to do to get you back."

"Oh and you think I want you back? For the last two years I've dealt with your shit because I didn't know if I could hold out on my own. But now that my sister is around I know I can. She is always my median when it comes to my emotions that are still within me." She said sitting up looking to him. "If you gave any type of care for me then you should have been with me without being drunk off your ass."

Then she got up and she began to walk again. He caught up later on, they were in silence again. It didn't take long after that, that they reached the Castle of oblivion.

"Zexion, this is the place Marluxia said would be a good base, which is what we need to find for us to get more hearts for kingdom hearts." She said looking to him

"So, is this all?" He asked

"Well..We have to make sure that this place is just how Marluxia said it is still." She said going towards the door

"How can you be sure that Marluxia is even telling you the truth?" Zexion asked rushing to be right beside her

"Because unlike you, I know his words aren't false." She said coldly

She read the paper and she pushed the doors opened by herself. She saw that they were thick doors and they could have been a little bit lighter. She panted once they were both opened.

"Damn Marluxia and Xemnas owe me for this shit." She muttered to herself

She then walked up the steps like she was suppose to just to check each room and she kept her swords out as she went into each room knowing that she could be attacked by different types of heartless. She went to a room where she saw a blond hair female with blue eyes sitting on a chair with a note pad in her hands.

"Namine?" She said confused

"Yes?" She said softly

"Do you remember a very tall man with light pink hair and a very creepy voice?" She asked

"You mean Marluxia?" Namine said shyly

"Yes, him. Do you remember him at all?"

"Of course, he will be keeping me company as well as Xemnas." She said with a smile

"Looks like I found the right place then. I'm a friend of Marluxia, I was told to check up on you by him oh and to do this...which is sorta creepy for me. But I can't go against it due to him being my elder." She said going up to Namine.

She hugged Namine and Namine blushed.

"You'll see him soon, I promise. Later Namine." Arisxna said with a smile before she made a portal and left with Zexion.

She pushed Zexion out of the portal into the hall where he was last before going to the superiors place by kingdom hearts.

"I'm back sir." She said seriously

"How did the search go?" He asked

"I believe the place that you and Marluxia found a while back would be a good place. Its already swarming with Heartless if you can get either key-blade wielders to go there you will have enough hearts to get kingdom hearts part way finished." She said with a smile

"That's always a good thing to hear from you Arisxna" Saix said coming from behind her

She jumped a bit from his voice. "Well, yeah...I don't want to be like this as much as the next nobody, Hell I never even knew that I was being chased by heartless till it was too late."

"Well now you can go rest for the next few months, come back here when you are fully rested." Xemnas said looking to her

She bowed her head and smiled. "Alright, will do sir." She said before she left.

Arisxna hung out with Ixuengvere and told her everything that happened, which then ended in Ixuengvere laughing and high fiving her sister.

"So, Are you seriously gunna go for an elder guy?" Ixuengvere asked

"Dunno, I might. But hey I love being single right now. I'm untouchable by Zexion and I'm seriously liking this." She said with a smile

"Well lets see where that takes you." Ixuengvere said with a grin

-A few months later-

Arisxna had enough of teasing the cloak schemer so she went to go talk to him for the first time in 9 months. It was almost an entire year and she had almost given in more than once. It was getting to the point that she wanted him all over again. She got to his door only to hear moaning. She raised an eyebrow at the sound before she placed her hand down from knocking.

"A-Arisxna..." She heard Zexion moan loudly.

She smirked and she just portaled herself into his room. She saw that he had his eyes closed as he was messing with himself. She smirked as well as felt the need for him, so she moved over him and removed his hands as she continued what he did to himself as she kissed him passionately on the lips. He moaned into the kiss as he held on to her face with the hand that wasn't being pinned down. She smirked as she felt him move himself into her.

"I want you so much right now...please, let me be with you again." He whined.

She moved her hand faster on him and he screamed in pleasure.

"S-SHIT! A-Arisxna!" He screamed panting

"Is this what you have been doing for almost a year now...Answer me that Zexion." She said softly

"...N-Nhn..Please don't make me." He blushed as he moaned

"Fine then I can leave you in your needing state for the rest of the time you are here for." She said with a smirk taking her hand off of him

He pushed her down and kissed her heatedly "Yes, I have..Happy! I can't stop thinking about what you said to me on our last mission together. I can't stop thinking about you period. Yes at first I was scared shitless of you, it was only because of the dark aura in you is different than that of those around here." He said frustrated

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then I think I can honestly now forgive you, What I wanted to have happen worked so you can take me or I can leave."

"You aren't going anywhere Arisxna." He said before he kissed her as he undressed her

-Two weeks later-

Arisxna and Zexion were both together and it showed around others and it made her sister confused so when she got Arisxna alone she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Okay what in the name of hearts has gotten into you? I thought you weren't going back to Zexion?"

**"Well at first I wasn't..But that changed when I couldn't stand the distance between us. Something about not being with him was killing me. I...I don't know weather to kill myself or beat myself against a door when I'm not near Zexion." Arisxna said sadly rubbing her arm nervously**

**"That's more than a tad bit weird, but then again I can feel your pain when I am around Demyx." Ixuengvere said sadly**

**"Maybe something is telling us that we're suppose to be with them?" Arisxna said thinking**

**"Maybe, but we can't be for certain just yet." Ixuengvere said before they both left for the dinner that night.**

**-End-**


	4. Chapter 4: Vexen

Rinaangstadt: Okay, I changed this a little bit but not a lot. The conversation between Xaldin and Ixuengvere is still sorta the same but how I had the story between Arisxna and Zexion is a little bit different.

Zexion: Am I still being shunned by you?

Demyx: Rina, Doesn't own anything but her two awesome oc's!

[Chapter four: Vexen ]

After about week Arisxna and Zexion went to Vexen about the problem that they were having. Vexen was very intrigued about their situation and he ran some tests on Arisxna to see if it was something that had to deal with her before dealing with Zexion. When the results where in Vexen had a very strange smile on his face.

"Arisxna, while being here have you felt...anything weird happen to you?" Vexen asked

"What do you consider weird Vexen?" She asked confused

"Any emotions that might trigger something happening to you." He said matter of factually

"Well yeah, When ever I'm near Zexion I get this feeling of wanting to jump on him and many times I've had the urge to kill some of the people here...oh and there's the thing that I still feel every emotion that I had back when I was a somebody." She said with her arms crossed

"Interesting, Well, I do believe it is due to the fact that you my dear are a special case within the organization. You have a half heart, which means you only transformed into the darkness half way." Vexen said walking around his lab.

"So that would explain why it was harder for me to learn than everyone else." Arisxna said getting it

"Yes, exactly. Someone you were close to in your past life has the other half. My guess its your sister Ixuengvere. She has been dealing with the same problem from what I'm getting from Demyx when he has asked me what to do about her trying to harm herself when he isn't around her." Vexen said with a slight nod.

"So...What can be done about it Vexen?" She asked curiously

"Nothing really, you are already half way there, So if by any chance you wanted to go back to living your live with your family you may." Vexen said

"...Well, I don't think I'd ever want that to happen. I like being here with Zexion." She said holding on to Zexion's arm.

"I figured as much, but if you want to be completely in the darkness you'll have to want to give your half heart up." Vexen said

She nodded her head and they left. As they did they saw that Ixuengvere and Demyx were about to go on a date.

"Yo Ixuengvere, don't have too much fun alright?" Arisxna said with a grin

"Yeah, Yeah...I'd say the same to you two if you'd go on a date. But then again I think that you and Zexion have too much fun anyways." Ixuengvere said before Demyx and her left

On the date with Ixuengvere and Demyx, Demyx took her to a different part of the world that she came from that was done being re-constructed. They both had a good time until the sun went down and Ixuengvere was kissed for the first time. She blushed as she kissed him back only to be pushed down and have Demyx tower over her.

"We really need to figure out why the hell we have this connection." Demyx said to her

"I think my sister knows just she isn't telling me anything just yet."

"Do you think she'll tell you later?"

"Maybe, I'm just glad Zexion hasn't started anything for a while."

"He apparently has learned his lesson then." Demyx said before he took them to his room where they hung out for a bit before checking up on her sister and Zexion who were asleep on Arisxna's bed. Zexion was sleeping on top of Arisxna. So they left them alone till they saw Arisxna walking around with a smile glomping everyone she saw giggling. Demyx went up to her and dodged her glomp.

"Whoa...hold up there Arisxna...what's with you?" He asked

"Zexion just purposed to me! I'm actually going to get married!" She said with a grin

"Oh? That's news to be happy about and glomp everyone about." He said with a grin before he hugged her." So Zexion why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I didn't know how to." Zexion said nervously

"Where's my sissy?" She asked

"Um...Cooking in the kitchen with Xaldin...but I wouldn't go in there if I were you...its a bit hectic...but Vexen wanted to talk to you in his lab."Demyx said

"Alright, Thanks Dem. "Then she went to find Axel or Lexaus to talk to.

"When did you want to be with that girl forever Zexion?" He asked with his eyes closed

"Since I lost her the first time over something I did...I wanted to make it up to her and that's the best I could do...but I just hope she knows that she has a lot to do since she has a half heart. well...I need to talk to Marluxia...apparently he wanted to talk to me about something involving Arisxna and her missions that she still has to do." Zexion said before disappearing.

Demyx just shook his head. "Xiggy you can come out anytime you want now."

"how did you know I was there kiddo?" He asked

"Because...you've been stalking me for the last 3 months...I can tell that you want something what is it?" Demyx asked

"Well...I just wanted to ask...How do think things between Zexion and Arisxna doin'?" He asked

"Fine...She seems to be more cheerful then I remember though..but then again Zexion purposed to her earlier so I guess that's one way to be happy while being around here." Demyx said

"No way...That little kid asked her out? He has guts to do that...from what I heard Zexion has a lot to do before he can be trusted again" Xigbar said

"Yeah...but he and her are both getting second shots at things so if you want to know more about the stalk them NOT me." Demyx said before he left.

"Well, it seems like I have new prey." Xigbar said before he disappeared with a smirk on his face.

He went to spy on Zexion, only to see that he was talking to Marluxia which was boring, So then he went to stalk Arisxna to see that she was doing her chore around the castle which was to make sure that there was no heartless within the castle. So He went to check up on her sister only to see that she was talking to Xaldin as they were cooking.

"...So you are saying that your sister and you both have half hearts because of some weird universe thing?" Xaldin asked

"Yup, and apparently because of it Zexion was told by Xemnas to marry my sister because he doesn't want her dead.." her sister said with a sigh

"Well, I never thought that I would hear him ever want any of us to get married." He said before he took over what she was doing so she could cut up nine blocks of cheese.

"Well, its not really much for my sis, she doesn't seem to care either way. As long as she is with Zexion she doesn't care what happens." She said as she stirred the noodles

"So how are things between you and Demyx?" He asked

She blushed and smiled "They are fine...I think Demyx is showing a bit of a compassionate side with me and its...well not every day that I get to be with someone that is so loving and such." She said blushing

Xaldin smiles as he looks to her. "Well Demyx used to be with Zexion who isn't the best lover out there so I'm told by Demyx. If anything Arisxna is better off with someone who will be loyal to her not be secluded like Zexion." Xaldin said

"Who would you prefer my sister to be with?" She asked

"Either Saix or someone that isn't Zexion. I know they have had a weird past and all but Zexion doesn't know how to treat a woman right and I think that's what's killing her inside slowly." Xaldin said

"Well, I wouldn't say its killing her I'd say that she is getting sick of it and honestly I rather not know what happens if she finds out I'm talking behind her back like this." Ixuengvere said

"Well she doesn't have to know that you and I are talking like this you know." He said with a sigh.

"What if Xigbar is listening in on this and tells her when she gets done with her chore?" She asks

"Don't worry about him, She won't believe anything that he says...well that's unless she uses her power then your screwed." Xaldin said

"What's her power?" She asked

"Telepathy of truth." He said

"So that's how she knew that Zexion was lying to her. She used her power on him."

"Yeah and if she does use her power you better have a good excuse for it." He said

"Yeah I can say you started the conversation and kept bring her and Zexion up." she said with a small smile.

Xigbar just smirked as he heard everything. He couldn't believe what he was hearing...now...to tell Arisxna and Zexion about what is going on.

As he was doing that Xaldin and Ixuengvere were still talking.

"So did you learn your power yet?" Xaldin asked

"Yup! its making cookies appear in a bag!" She said jokingly which made him raise an eyebrow at her.

She laughed and smiled. "I'm joking! It's really to posses anyone for a day and make them say and do whatever I want them to for a whole day."

"Who did you try that on?" He asked

"Zexion, when he tried to purpose to my sister earlier. He didn't know the right words to say so I took control of him and I said everything in summary of what he wanted to tell my sister." She said with a shrug.

"Wow, so Zexion really doesn't know how to get a girl to be with him huh?" Xaldin asked

"You can say that...or you can say that Zexion is just shy and doesn't have the right motivation to actually ask my sis out."

"Well why don't you go and talk to her for a bit. I got the rest of dinner." Xaldin said

"Alright, Later Xaldin." She said with a smile and she went to her room.

When Xigbar went to the same places to find Arisxna and Zexion they weren't there so he tried Zexion's room and couldn't find them so he tried Arisxna's room sleeping in each others arms.. He was about to wake them up when Ixuengvere came into the room. She got her sling shot out and hits him with her slingshot, he looks to her sadly.

"C'mon, can't you let me have my fun?" He said

"Get the hell away from them now!" She said whispering

He didn't he poked Arisxna and she woke up having her Sword and Xigbar's throat. "Why the hell did you wake me up for?" She said pissed

"To tell you something." Xigbar said

"I don't give a shit. Leave me alone you gossiper. I really can give a flying rats ass about what you have to tell me. It can fucking wait till later. Now go away and let me sleep." Arisxna said before she placed her head back on her pillow.

"But its about your sister." Xigbar said

"If its about her talking about something about me and Zexion you can shove that gossip shit up your ass. I can't change her opinion. " She said with her eyes closed.

"Fine, whatever you say." He said before he left.

"You really mean that sis?" she asked

"Yeah, I honestly don't care. I got my Zexy and I'm never going to let him go again. He's mine." Arisxna said hugging Zexion

She smiled and shook her head. "Well glad you are happy sis...but I have to say. you have changed a lot since you found out that you have a half heart."

"Well that's because I already know what Xigbar was going to tell me. You were behind Zexion's purpose and he was too damn chicken to say it himself. Which sis...Congrats on finding your ability and using it well."

"Um...Thanks...I think. So when is your wedding sis?" Ixuengvere asked

"In two weeks. We need to ask Xemnas about a few things and I need to ask a few people for some favors before we make the official date."

"Alright, Well its almost dinner time so you might wanna Wake your Zexy up...and I need to find Demy...He went off and now I can't find him."

"Otay, thanks sissy. Will do." Arisxna said with a smile

Then Ixuengvere left the room locking it behind her with a smirk as Arisxna woke Zexion up only to be kissed and pinned down by Zexion. She moaned softly and smiled.

"I want to show you how much I've changed since you weren't with me for almost a year. I know you and I fought about the fact that I was afraid to do something sober..well...I'm not afraid anymore...and just to prove it. I'm going to do something that you've always wanted from me." Zexion whispered in her ear as he unzipped her cloak slowly as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Show me how much you changed Zexy." She whispered to Zexion

He took the rest of their clothes off and he kissed her as he moved into her slowly making love to her slowly at first wanting to remember what he lost. Then as time went on he went faster, making Arisxna's moans go from really soft to really loud screaming his name. He didn't think he would be able to keep himself under control when he was sober while making love to Arisxna that he'd be really turned on when she moaned his name. After what seemed to be 2 hours which actually was 6 hours Zexion wore out himself and Arisxna

"Babe...If you are like that on our honeymoon...I swear...I won't be able to walk for a fucking month." Arisxna said trying to catch her breath

Zexion smirked. "If that is the case, I'll carry you. You aren't that heavy babe."

She blushed. "Now, that's just mean."

"No, that was a compliment. If I was to be mean to you, you'd know babe."

"Touche...But I must say. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did...you usually don't get passed the first one before crashing on me." Arisxna said

"Well I wasn't drunk...and by the way. I'm never going to drink again. I don't want to risk you leaving me again." Zexion said placing a hand on her cheek

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I guess you really did change for the better babe."

He blushed and smiled "Thanks. You can give all the credit to your younger sister. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here with you."

"I'll keep that in mind...But I'm hungy what about you?" Arisxna said

"Yeah, I can go for some food...but instead of eating here why don't we eat somewhere else." Zexion said

"Where? Do you have somewhere in mind?" She asked

"Actually yes I do in fact. But let's get dressed first." He said with a smile

"Kay."

-outside of the door-

Xigbar, Demyx and her younger sister were just listening to them.

"Holly shit...For a 16 year old kid he has some hormones." Xigbar said

"Well that's what happens when he doesn't get laid for more than a year due to Arisxna denying him repeatedly." Her sister said

"Guys stop it. Let's just be glad that Zexion and her are together and we don't have to worry about them fighting anytime soon." Demyx said

"True...But I have to ask...Demyx when did you get all serious and stuff." Xigbar asked

"Since I learned from Arisxna that you can't always be happy on the first try. So I'm taking everything a lot more serious and I'm going to try not to be like Axel who just whines and complains. Which reminds me have you two seen Axel, he hasn't returned from trying to find Roxas yet." Demyx said

"Nope, but I wonder when Zexion is going to tell Arisxna that he has to go to castle oblivion soon." Xigbar said

"How soon?" Ixuengvere asked

"Two weeks...Why ask?" Xigbar asked

"Oh shit...that's not good...In two weeks Zexion and Arisxna were going to plan their wedding to be on."

"Well they have to do that soon before Xemnas tells Zexion that both him and her have to be turned to dusk's." Demyx said

"Yeah, Zexion has till next Friday to be wed to Arisxna before he and her get turned to Dusks." Xigbar said

"I hope they get married soon...I don't want to see my sister like that." She said sadly

"I don't think anyone wants to be like that kiddo."

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the oc's : P **


	5. Chapter 5: Lexaeus

A/n: I don't own anything but the oc's ^-^

-story starts-

[Chapter five: Lexeaus ]

With in three days Zexion and Arxsina were getting closer as was Demyx and Ixuengvere. Demyx made it offical that every day he was going to take her out and he lived up to it everyday. Arxsina raised an eyebrow at Demyx every time she saw him humming in the halls. It wasn't till she saw him humming and Dancing in the hall that she stopped him.

"Yo, Dem. What the hell is up with your Giddy ass?" She asked

"Well, I wanted to ask you something...Do you think it would be okay if I asked your sister to marry me?" He asked

She smirked and smiled "Yeah, Its more than okay. She'll be happy like its no ones business. But I have something to ask you...Do you know why Zexion has been keeping things from me?"

"No, actually I don't. But you might wanna ask your sis though. She knows a lot more than you think."Demyx said

"Alright, time to go and find the crazy spazz." She said then she went to try to find her sister but only found Zexion pinning Larxene to the wall kissing her. She didn't say anything she just tried to find her sister.

She didn't want to deal with drama...Not this time around. It wasn't till Xigbar showed up that she had given up. She sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Giving up so soon?" Xigbar asked

"Yeah, I need to talk with my sis." She said with a sigh

"Well, she is on a mission with Axel right now and won't be back for a while. But if you want to know anything I can tell you everything." Xigbar said

She looked both ways and nodded her head. "Alright, What do you know about Zexion and keeping things from me?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you because of a threat that Xemnas told him. He has a week now to marry you or you two become Dusks. Now the day he wants you two to get married he has to go to castle oblivion." Xigbar said

She sighed. "Alright, Thanks Xiggy...I have to talk to a Certain number now." She said before she hugged him

She than went looking for Zexion, She found him still kissing Larxene. She glared at them and grabbed Zexion by his hood and took him away from Larxene dragging him into her room and tying him to a chair. After she did she slapped him in the face.

"Ow! what the hell was that for?" He asked

"For kissing that Bitch Larxene AND for keeping something big from me. Why the hell didn't you tell me that you had to leave for castle oblivion on the day of our wedding?" She asked pissed

"Because...I didn't want to hurt you...You see. The deal with that is. If I showed up to the Castle only you would be a dusk and I would live on, but If I married you, both of us would be turned to dusks and we wouldn't ever know who each other is." He said

"So you rather do something that profits yourself...Why am I NOT surprised. You only used me so I can pay for actually having a half heart before you...Well guess what Zexion, I don't want to marry you if that's all I was going to be used for!" she said before she took the ring off of her hand and untied him pushing him out of her room and throwing the ring at him.

She then went back to the one place she was before, this time she felt a presence within the building.

"Who's there?!" She said getting her sword out

"Lower your sword, I'm not going to hurt you." The dark male voice said before he showed himself

-With Ixuengvere-

As for her sister she was having a horrible time with Being on a mission with the pyro. He was driving her insane with everything he said. It was like he was a broken record or something. She just wanted to get the mission over so she could talk with Demyx, but that was only if Demyx wasn't busy with other things. Like helping Arxsina with the wedding plans for her wedding. She still couldn't believe that Her sister was actually getting married and to a guy she loved with all her non-existent heart. But then again it wasn't really difficult for her sister to fall in-love again with Zexion. Zexion was her soul mate even if they fought they would still be able to be together one way or another.

After watching over the blonde for a while Ixuengvere looked to Axel bored.

"Just talk to him, he's suppose to be your friend right?" She said with a sigh

"Yeah but I don't know if he'll remember me, this isn't a real world. You know that." Axel said sadly

"Well, try to make him remember, if you two really had that much of a bond together than you shouldn't have that much trouble to get him to remember you Axel. Try to think about it like Arisxna trying to get me to remember her as my sister. Physical contact should work." She said with smile

He sighed and he tried to get Roxas to understand him and in the end Axel got Roxas to remember the fact that he was suppose to be training to be part of the organization. Axel introduced Roxas to Ixuengvere then they went back to the castle.

When they got back to the Castle that never was Axle took care of Roxas and the rest of the mission while Ixuengvere was told by Xigbar that she better try to find her sister. She did and she saw that Arisxna left a note on her bed.

|Good bye sis, don't look for me~Arisxna|

She raised an eyebrow then she went to Zexion whom was in his room cutting his wrist. She took the razor out of his hand and pushed him up against the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ELDER SISTER?" She yelled at Zexion

"Something I shouldn't have ever done...I broke her trust in me by...lying, keeping things from her and cheating on her...now she doesn't want to marry me and...She'll be turned into a Dusk." Zexion said looking away from her

Her grip on his shoulders tightened before she let go of him. "If my sister gets turned into a dusk like you said she will be I'll find you and kill you myself Zexion. She is the only family I have left and I am _NOT_ letting her die because you are being too damn selfish!" She said before she left Zexion's room.

Zexion sighed as he sat on his bed. "What the hell have I done?"

Ixuengvere then went to look for her sister, she knew that her sister would be in the one place she was in last time. So she went looking there first only to see her fight some weird guy outside the plaza. She watched and she saw that her sister was defeated by the strange guy. She saw the fact that her sister was smiling as she looked up to the guy.

"So you were telling me the truth, fine, you win. What do you want from me dark one?" Arisxna asked

"Keep the organization away from the key blade weilder's ." He said seriously

She laughed as she held her side with a smile. "Yeah you're funny. You know the only reason this damn place is the home to us of the dark is because of kingdom hearts and the lovely fuck nuts that are in charge of the organization."

"Well I know you can be very truthful so, please do try to make some sense when you speak with your elders." He said before he disappeared.

"And then he leaves with a vanishing darkness...Wow. Looks like I'm going back for a little bit. Maybe I can convince people to not to leave." She said before she got up with a sigh

She disappeared with in the darkness and Ixuengvere went back and went by the door to Xemnas's room. She heard her sister talking to Xemnas and Saix.

"...We can't allow those to go to Castle oblivion. They WILL be killed, I know I don't make sense now, but if those who you chose to go there leave and stay there they won't ever return." Arisxna said loudly

"You talk of this as if you know about it by nature." Xemnas said looking to her

"Well yes, because your heartless told me so. If I can trust one side of you, I can trust the other don't you think?" She said with her arms crossed.

"Fair enough, So sending them would be a bad idea?" Xemnas said

"Yes sir, I didn't want to have to stick up for a bunch of people but its something that I know I should do knowing that I'm not really trusted at the moment." She said with her arms crossed

"I will keep what you have said into mind, until the time comes that they must leave I will give you my final answer." He said before he dismissed her.

She left and she ran into Zexion who looked to her sadly. She only went around him and she felt him hold her wrist.

"Wait, we need to talk." He said seriously

"Is that an order or is that a statement VI?" She said mono toned

"Does it matter?" He asked

"Yes, because unlike you I have things I need to get done and I don't have time to meaningless talks." She said not even looking to him

He made her look to her and he pushed her against the wall. "Then its an order, you need to stop being so damn stubborn. Yes I know I fucked up and I know that I did things that I shouldn't have, but I can't stop myself from things that I cannot control."

She only raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry for ever hurting you and for doing something I shouldn't have. I know doing what I did was the worse thing I've done to you so far. I never meant for her to kiss me or to do anything to me." He said holding on to her shoulders tightly. "I didn't think talking to her meant her trying to get to me so badly."

"Is that it VI?" She asked

"Damn it Arisxna! I love you! Can't you stop calling me by my rank?!" He said angered

"You loving me is bull shit VI, and I was taught by Saix that if I wanted respect that I had to give it. So excuse me for doing what I'm suppose to." She said before she left in a dark portal.

He punched the wall where she once was and placed his head on the wall. "Damn it, why must she always do this to me?"

"Maybe its because she's trying to save herself the grieve of having to probably lose you in the future." Xigbar said out of nowhere

"What do you mean Xigbar?" He asked looking to him

"I mean that Arisxna was told by the heartless of the superior that those going to Castle oblivion were most liking going to die by the hands of the key blade weilders if they were to go there." Xigbar said

"But why would she care about me after all that I did to her?" He asked

"Ever heard of holding emotions in? Yeah that's what she's been doing. Sure she might seem like she's giving you a cold shoulder, but she's only trying to save herself the pain and suffering of having to deal with a half heartbreak." Xigbar said with his arms crossed leaning against the same wall Zexion was.

"...I never thought about it like that. Do you think that I could make it so she was with us as well so she couldn't give me the cold shoulder anymore?"

"That's something you can look into but I don't think it'll do much because of how much trust Xemnas has with her at the moment." Xigbar said before leaving

Zexion went to go request his thoughts as Arisxna just smiled as she heard everything that Zexion and Xigbar said. She only made it so she wasn't in his sight anymore. She wanted to know what he really felt for her and she knew that Xigbar was following the gossip between her and Zexion. She knew that Xigbar knew how to peace things together. She walked off as she did she saw Roxas talking with Demyx and Axel. She waved to them before she went off on her way. She went to talk to Marluxia and she saw that he was speaking the Larxene.

"There you are Arisxna, how are you feeling? I heard that you had a bit of trouble with the cloak schemer." Marluxia said

"Yeah, It seems that way. I'm a little torn but this is what I get for having a half heart and not being able to get rid of it."She said smiling a bit before looking down at her chest where her heart was placing her left hand where her heart was. "Its a bit of a troubling task if you ask me."

"Have you heard about the people that will be going to Castle oblivion yet?" Larxene asked

"I know that you two, Axel, Zexion, Vexen and Lexaus will be going, am I missing out on anyone?" She asked

"Well...Xemnas wanted me to see if I could recruit you and your sister." Marluxia said with a smile

Arisxna smiled as she felt eyes behind her and she knew that it was Zexion. "Well if you guys really need my help. You know I'm not that strong and I can't do that much."

"True, but you can keep those who disobey orders in line with that ability of yours." Marluxia said with a smirk

"Oh, so you're going to use me like Zexion did for a while." She said glaring at him

"Not in that same fashion Arisxna I assure you." He said with a smile

"Oh really? Do tell how you are going to be different than the cloak schemer?" She asked with her arms crossed

"Well for starters, I know how to respect you for your personal space and I know that your ability takes a toll on your body. So I'll only ask you to use your ability when its really necessary." He said with a smile

"Aright, that's really different. Well if you are a person to your word then you got me, Have you spoken to Ixuengvere yet?" Arisxna asked

"No, but do you mind finding her for me?" He asked

"Sure, no problem. I can do that." She said before she left

She went past Zexion and she went to find her sister only to find Xigbar.

"You usually know everything, where's my sister?" She asked

"...Locked doors and Demyx must I say more?" Xigbar said

"I just saw Demyx not that long ago with Axel and Roxas though." She said confused

"Yeah well, Ixuengvere found Demyx and jumped on him making both of them go into Demyx's room." Xigbar said.

"Oh wonderful...Well when you see her can you tell her that Marluxia is looking for her. Tell her its very important."

"Sure, can do!" He said before he left

She went into the game room where she saw Roxas and Axel talking.

"So...You're back. I wanted to say something earlier but I had a lot on my mind. Welcome back Roxas." She said with a smile

"Thanks, So are you a member here?" Roxas asked

"Well...Sorta, I'm still in the same boat you are in. Which reminds me, Axel, I'm going with you guys on your next mission." Arisxna said with a smile

"Cool, glad to know that Marluxia was about to get you to go with us." Axel said with a smile

"Yep, so what are you guys playing?" She asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Well we're trying to decide that now." Roxas said

"What is your idea Roxas?" She asked

"Guitar hero." He said

"Axel what is yours?" She asked

"Call of duty." He said

"Alright, how about we do this a little bit old fashion. Pick a number one through ten Axel." She said with a smile

"Eight." He said with a smile

She rolled her eyes and looked to Roxas." What about you Roxas?"

"Five."

"One was the number pick again guys." She said with a sigh

"Okay...How about six?" Axel said

She cringed at the number and she looked to Roxas.

"Ten."

"Roxas gets it. Ten is the number. Play guitar hero first and then who ever wins after so many times gets to chose the next game without any complaint." She said with a shrug

"Cool, Alright. Thanks Arisxna." Axel said

"Hold up, how come you cringed when Axel said Six?" Roxas asked "Do you have something against my teacher?"

"What if I do?" She said getting up "What the hell are you going to do about it?"

He got up and he placed his key blade at her throat. "You really don't want me to answer that."

Arisxna smirked and she got her sword out making it so Roxas didn't have the key blade any longer. She knocked him down with her foot before going on top of him with her sword at his throat."You want to know what I have against your teacher? Here's the whole story for you Roxas, listen and listen well you blond haired emo. He cheated and broke my heart twice, the second time he even had the nerve to try to purpose to me just so I could become a dusk! So I left him and I've been single since then." She said coldly

He pulled her foot off of him making her fall to the ground and he placed his key blade near her heart. "That doesn't give you the right to be mean and talk about him behind his back."

She yanked his key blade out of his hand and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying towards the wall.

"And what the hell do you know about Zexion?! You've been lost for a damn year thanks to Demyx losing you in Wonderland!"She said angered as she got up She saw that he was about to go for her heart as Zexion stopped them.

"Stop it both of you. Before one of you get hurt, I don't want to see either one of you in the hospital wing because of a fight over something stupid." Zexion said looking to both of them.

"But she was talking bad about you sir!" Roxas said sadly

"She has every right to, I did do a lot of bad things to her. She has emotions that not all of us have that she cannot control. So I wouldn't place it past her to show them every now and then. For future reference Roxas, if you want to provoke someone, don't provoke her or Ixuengvere. They might be your underlings but they have more experience within the organization than you do." Zexion said looking to him

"So he can be taught." Arisxna said before she placed a hand on Zexion's shoulder. "I'm glad you got through to him. I was half way to being dead there for a minute."

"I know, that's why I interfered. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you Arisxna." He said looking to her

"Oh how generous of you VI." She said before she left

She went to her room that she was now alone in due to Ixuengvere, wanting to spend more time with Demyx and the fact that her sex drive was on overdrive due to the first time they had together. She sighed and she lied down as she thought about what she had heard that day from Zexion before she heard a knock on her door.

"Enter, the door is unlocked." She said not wanting to get out of her bed.

Zexion entered her room and he looked to her with a nervous expression on his face.

"I was waiting to see if you where going to try to talk to me when I'm alone somewhere." Arisxna said getting up

"Arisxna I'm Sor-" He said before she placed a finger on his lips

"I'm sick of you trying to apologize to me, Do you remember what I told you the first time that you and I got together?" She asked getting closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck

"..I think so." He said trying to remember.

"Actions speak louder than words." She said with a smile

He smiled at her before he kissed her on the lips pushing her down on to her bed. She kissed him back and she felt him unzip her cloak as he did.

"You are one odd person." He whispered to her

"You can thank my half heart for being bi-polar and not knowing what it wants and what it doesn't want." She said with a sigh

-with Ixuengvere and Demyx-

They were going on round five when Ixuengvere felt a sudden jolt of pain inside of her.

"ow...what the hell."

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked kissing her neck

"...I just felt some sort of pain."

"Its probably nothing." He said softly to her

"You're probably right."She said before she moaned softly

-end-

Rinaangstadt: Well here's the chapter. Very much edited.

Zexion: How come your character hated me for most of this?

Rinaangstadt: Flames will be used for cooking mellows of the marsh. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6: Zexion

Rinaangstadt: Alright since this is Zexion's chapter...I guess I'll begin to talk to him again

Zexion: Aw c'mon! Seriously Rina, you didn't talk to me for four chapters because of something I said?

Rinaangstadt: As much as I want to ignore you I'll just say that you can talk to me more when I get done editing this. I've done a good job so far, with getting this so it isn't so damn kiddish and so its more factual than anything, but some things are just going to be out of loop until I can fix it again.

Zexion: Fine, She doesn't own anything but her Oc's and her idea

[Chapter 6: Zexion]

That night at dinner everyone was shocked to see that certain numbers where at the table due to things in the past. Most of them were looking at Arisxna for she was the main person who hadn't shown up to eat the longest.

"So she finally shows." Axel said with a smile

"Yeah well things happen Axel, As you should already know." She said with a shrug

"True, So what made you come out after all of this time?" Axel asked

"It was an order from a higher up...I can't go against orders. But I think a welcome back is needed for Roxas." She said with her arms crossed "He did just get back from being lost due to Demyx being absent minded."

"She has a point." Roxas said Agreeing with her

All at once they welcomed back Roxas and that night everyone but Zexion was drunk. He went to go find where Arisxna went off to and he found here passed out infront of the door to his bed room. He shook his head and placed her in her own bed only to be pulled down next to her.

"Don't leave me Zexy...I want you to be beside me till the day that I become a dusk...D-Don't ever leave me." She said sadly

"I won't leave you babe, I love you and I am doing everything I can to make sure you stay as beautiful as you are now." He whispered to her

"T-Thank you baby...I love you too. Night night." She said before giving him a drunken kiss and passing out

He sighed and lied down with her for that night sleeping next to her, till she woke up and saw that she was sleeping next to him and they were on her bed...and she had a head ache. She needed to walk around so she went around to different halls until she saw Demyx on one knee holding a box in one hand.

"...I know we haven't been together for long, But I love you and I wouldn't be anywhere without you. Ixuengvere would you do the honors of marrying me?" He asked with a black box with a blue crystal on the ring.

She squealed like a little girl that she was and she glomped him to the ground kissing him. "Of course, I'd love too!" She said with a grin

"I'm very glad to hear that, but uh...can you get off of me?" He asked with a smile blushing

She nodded her head and she got off of him only to have him make a portal making them both leave inside of it. Arisxna just shook her head with a smile. She shook her head as she sighed, she went to walk around a bit more before she saw Marluxia and Axel talking.

"So, what are you going to do about Ixuengvere's denial?" Axel asked

"Well I need to talk to Arisxna to see if she can change her sisters mind. If she can change her sisters mind then I won't have anything to worry about." Marluxia said

"Did you tell her before that I was going with you guys?" Arisxna asked from behind them.

Marluxia shook his head, "She would not listen to me."

"Yeah, he just called her name and she said 'I don't want to be part if anything.' "Axel said

She shook her head. "When I see her next time I'll talk to her. You'll get your official answer very soon hopefully."

Then she left and she saw that Zexion was walking around as if he was looking for something. When he saw her he went towards her and he stopped her before he kissed her on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back.

"What was that for Zexion?" She asked with a smile

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?"

"Heh, No, but I sometimes question your motives, you aren't called the cloak schemer for nothing you know." She said wrapping her arms around his neck

"I know you know me too well, Xemnas told me that Marluxia was suppose to ask you and Ixuengvere to come along with us...have you given him an answer yet?"

"I have and I don't want to be separated from you so I'm going with you." She said with a smile

He smiled at her and he kissed her cheek. "That's good to hear, I don't want to have to worry about someone getting to you while I'm gone."

"Psh, if anything I would have been the one worried. You're going to a castle with Larxene! Plus there is Namine there, she's a very pretty woman Zexion, I wouldn't be surprised if you were to be with one of them when you came back...if you did." She said the last part sadly

"If I did? What are you talking about?" He asked confused

"Well..The day that you were a total retard and I found out the reason you married me at first, I encountered Xemnas's Heartless. His heartless told me that if those from the organization that go to the castle they would all die and never return...Unless I go with them and change it." She said sadly

"...So that's why you wouldn't show any emotion towards me at first...I guess what Xigbar told me was right." He said shocked

"Yeah...I know what he told you and he was 100% correct. I just went to the corner so I can hear your reaction." She said with a grin

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. "You better not do that again, I really thought that you went to your room and wouldn't talk to me again."

She laughed and smiled at him. "Oh you so need to learn darling, since being with you I've learned a thing or two from you."

"I'm catching on to this...You are turning into a pain in the ass." He said shaking his head

"At least I can say that I have one." She said with a smirk

He only blushed and he looked away a bit, she laughed even more before she made him look at her. She kissed him lightly on the lips before smiling. "I never knew you to be a shy person Zexion, why all of the sudden?"

"I didn't think you'd go THAT route." He said sadly

"Aww, are you sad that I'm actually being myself now?" She said in a baby voice

"Stop that before you get yourself into something you won't be able to get out of." He said seriously

"Oh, now we're a big boy and we can make empty threats?" She said in the same baby voice

"I'm serious Arisxna, I WILL do it." He said pushing her more against the wall

"I'm not scared of you Zexion, if I was, then I wouldn't be able to be as opened as I am towards you." She said as she began to kiss his neck softly

He made it so they where in his room and he pinned her arms above her head. "You are going to regret all that you said."

~With Ixuengvere~

After being purposed to by Demyx she couldn't wait to tell her sister, but she couldn't find her. It was like she had disappeared all of a sudden, she wasn't in her room and she wasn't in the library or game room. Where else would she be? Then she remembered there was one last place she hadn't checked and she checked Zexion's room by going in front of the door and hearing loud moans and screams coming from the room. She waited to hear any names to hear the Female who sounded like her sister scream Zexion's name as Zexion was moaning Arisxna's name. Ixuengvere Covered her ears and she walked quickly past the room to Demyx's room again. Once she got there she went face first into the bed.

Demyx raised an eyebrow at her as he had his sitar out playing it. "What's the matter sweetie?" He asked

"My sister fucks like a white rabbit." She whined

"So do you, do you know how much power it takes me to tell you no when you get seriously damn horny?" Demyx said with a smile

"...Um," She said sitting up blushing

He leaned over to her and kissed her cheeks. "It takes all the might inside of me to do so, I can just stay in this room with you for the rest of my life, I don't care what others think, you're mine as I'm yours." He said softly to her

"I-I know that, But I can never talk to her now...its like Zexion has her on a Sex only time schedule." She said sadly

"Maybe you should be outside of the room more often then." He suggested

"B-But what if I don't see her when I'm outside of the room?" She asked

"Then knock on the door to interrupt them. I know that it will piss the hell off of Zexion, but you and her need that bonding time." Demyx said playing his sitar again

She sighed. "Alright, I'll be out for two hours, no more than that." She said before she left the room. She went past Zexion's room again and didn't hear anything so she knocked on the door to see that her sister answered it.

"Hey Ixuengvere, what's up sis?" She asked smiling

"Can you and I talk?" She asked saldy

"Sure, let me...finish getting myself together." She said looking to herself

"Alright." She said with a small smile

Arisxna closed the door and she got herself dressed as she did she made sure that her lover wasn't going to wake up. When she was dressed she got out of the room She walked side by side with her sister.

"So how are things with you and Demyx?" Arisxna asked

"Good, but the last time he and I were physical I felt a small jolting pain in my side." She said sadly

"When did that happen?" Arisxna asked

"About two days ago." She said thinking

"I think maybe we should go to Vexen to see what the hell is happening to us, because I felt that too." Arisxna said looking to her sister. "Oh and while we are talking here. When Marluxia tried to talk to him, why didn't you let him talk to you fully?"

"I don't trust him." She said sadly

"...You need to stop being immature, he is a good person, he's one of the few you can actually place some trust in sis. Now I'm going to ask you what he asked me a week ago. Would you like to go to Castle oblivion with us?"

"You're going with them Arisxna?" She asked

"Yes, after knowing the fact that if I don't that I don't see Zexion again...I don't want to not be near him when he's in Castle oblivion. Plus I don't trust Larxene at all." Arisxna said with her hands in her pocket.

"Well, I don't want to leave Demyx." She said sadly

"AT that time Demyx will be going to a different world with Xaldin and Roxas to help him with his training." Arisxna said shaking her head

"Aww, which means no cuddle times. Damn, well...he's suppose to be back soon after that right?"

"Yeah, two months before we're suppose to." She said with a shrug

"Then my answer is no still, I don't want to be anywhere near him. I love you sis, but I love Demyx a bit more than I do you right now. You are dealing with things that I don't want anything to deal with."

"Fair enough." She said before she knocked on Vexen's Door.

"The door is unlocked." Vexen said loudly

She opened the door and the two of them went into the room. "Vexen...I think something with our half hearts is messing with our bodies. Two days ago both of us felt a painful jolt of pain that felt like we were both struck by Larxene."

"have you both felt that pain since then?" Vexen asked

Ixuengvere shook her head but Arisxna nodded her head.

"Then its not the connection between you two if Ixuengvere didn't feel it but you did Arisxna. Hm...Arisxna, do you mind me doing more tests on you?"

"I don't, just don't get perverted." She said with her arms crossed

He nodded his head and she sat down where she did the last time. Vexen did five more tests on her all mental tests and as he did the last one both Zexion and Demyx came into the lab.

"Nice of you two to knock." Vexen said glaring at them

"Hey, I was going to, but Demyx got to the door first." Zexion said

"I was really worried about Ixuengvere, she was gone for three hours." He said sadly

"I'm fine...I think." She said smiling

"You think?" Demyx asked

"Yeah...Apparently Sissy felt that jolt too and Vexen is trying to figure out what it was." Ixuengvere said

"You told me you were in pain...You didn't tell me that it was a jolt of pain Arisxna." Zexion said sadly

"Its nothing now, I get short little jolts every now and then. Nothing too serious...I hope." She said with a smile

"Its not, you two are both experiencing the affects of your half hearts being devoured by the darkness in you. I'm surprised this didn't happen earlier Arisxna, you were here before your sister was." Vexen said

"Maybe it happened because I'm with her now." Arisxna countered

"...Now that would make sense. Yes, I can see how that can trigger it." Vexen said thinking

"So, pretty soon we won't have a half heart then?" Ixuengvere asked

"No, its just being under sized. The most you two can do is reproduce...which is an odd thing for anyone within the organization to be able to do." Vexen said as he walked around

"...You mean we can both get prego?" Ixuengvere asked

"If you two aren't careful with your boyfriends yes." Vexen said

"...Shit." Demyx said under his breath

"Don't tell me you've had unprotected sex with my younger sister Demyx?" Arisxna said glaring at him

"...M-Maybe a few times." He said weakly

She only clenched her hands. "You better from now on, until you two are at least married. Then I don't give a damn."

"Okay."

"So wait what about you and Zexion?" Ixuengvere asked

"What about us?" Zexion asked

"Do you two?"

"Always." Zexion said

"Yeah, he's a prick that way...but its alright, I have no problem with that." Arisxna said with a smile

"I know a bit more about things like that then Demyx, I know what's appropriate and what isn't." Zexion said with a smile

"You could have told me you know! I don't want to do something to make Arisxna mad." Demyx said sadly

Arisxna smiled a bit. "Nah, just...be careful with my sis alright? She might be a bit younger than me, but she's still the number one person in my life." Arisxna said holding on to her sister by her shoulder

Then the four of them left the lab and talked in the halls as they went towards the game area. They played a game until Marluxia tapped Arisxna's shoulder. She jumped a bit before she smiled at him.

"Sorry for not talking to you earlier, sorta got side tracked, the answer is the same. Apparently she wants to be here when her other half comes back from his mission." Arisxna said with a shrug

"That's fine...but I'm here to give you the news that Xemnas himself told me that if one of you won't go the neither of you shall be with us." Marluxia said sadly

She sighed. "That's orders I guess, I can't go against them."

He then left, once he did she got up and she didn't look to any of them. "I...I need time to myself."

Then she left and she went outside of the castle and she went on top of one of the further back ones from the castle. She didn't want to be away from Zexion, she wanted to be with him. She held on her knees and she began to cry as it rained. It seemed like the weather felt the same way she did at the moment. She placed her hood up and continued to cry as she tried to find a way to deal with her situation.

"...Arisxna?" She heard Zexion say from behind her

"I...I want to be alone Zexion." She said sadly

"If you don't come along with us...Will I actually die there?" He asked

"Y-Yes, unless you can convince him otherwise." She said sadly

He pulled her up taking her hood off of her before he kissed her passionately on the lips. He then placed them into her room, he undressed the both of them as he intentionally didn't stop himself like he usually did. He moved into her without protection for the first time and they both gasped as she held on to him tightly. He kissed her neck as he moved out of her and pushed back inside of her harder each time he went into her.

"Z-Zexion! Please...D-Don't do this, you'll regret doing this unprotected." She said moaning

"No I won't, I want to be able to have you with me, if I have to get you pregnant just for that to happen I will. You are the only girl I'll ever be with." He whispered in her ear moving into her faster

She moaned louder as her nailed into his back. "S-Shit! Z-Zexion!"

"I love you...You have no idea just how much I adore you Arisxna." He said thrusting into her deeper with every word he said to her

"Z-Ze-Zexion!" She screamed.

He smirked as he knew what he had just hit. He continually did even after she came on him and he did in her. He wasn't going to stop, he wanted her to be only his, he wanted her to be with him when he went to oblivion. If she didn't go, he didn't. He wanted her to be his only lover, to make sure of it he placed her wedding ring back on her left ring finger and kissed her neck as he did so.

"I love you, you'll always be mine." He whispered to her

"I know I am always yours...even when I'm not I am." She said panting

Then she flipped them over and she rode on top of him as fast as she could making him moan loudly holding on to her hips. She continued until they both came again a hour later then he pushed her back down again, this time he made sure to only hit her weak spots repeatedly getting her to scream repeatedly and her passed out once he lied down next to her.

"We have three months before I have to leave...Lets hope I can make this work out for us." He said before he kissed her forehead as she slept.

-End of chapter-

Rinaangstadt: Now this one is a bit odd. I don't think now that I changed it that it'll flow correctly, but I hope that it does. I'm trying to get this to not be so immature...But if you can't tell I'm a little kid in a nineteen year old body.

Zexion:...So is or isn't your character with me?

Rinaangstadt: She just had sex with him four to five times. What the hell do you think Zexion? She doesn't just fuck only him for nothing

Zexion:... So its sorta like that one time?

Rinaangstadt: Fuck off, you are shunned for three more chapters.

Demyx: Flames will be for roasting the mellows of the marsh.


	7. Chapter 7:Saix

Demyx: So another three chapters eh?

Zexion: Yeah, I don't know what I do to deserve this though

Rinaangstadt: I don't own anything but my Oc's and the fact that this chapter is mostly in a different time line which was all my idea from the aspects of it and the fact that I made it females Vs males : 3

[Chapter 7: Siax]

After three weeks Arisxna and Zexion came out of the bedroom and Ixuengvere wanted the four of them to go on a date so they did without anything bad happening, then after the date Ixuengvere and Demyx were told to go on a hard mission as Arisxna and Zexion tried to come up with a plan to keep her from a mental break down in his room. But it never worked out, she never let go of Zexion as she cried into his chest.  
"Zexion, am I that bad of a person that...Is this why all of this is happening to me?"  
"No, just things have a bad way of turning against all of us. That's all. You will always have me and your sister." He said reassuring her rubbing her back

"No I won't, You'll be at castle oblivion and I know you won't come back,and from what I overheard from Saix and Guen won't be back for god knows how long. I will then have no one around to keep me company. My only friends around will be gone." She said sadly before crying harder on his chest

He made her look up at him and he kissed her passionately on the lips, "Babe, You need to stop with the bull. Nothing will happen to you. I honestly will be sure that people here know not to mess with you and make sure no one does I will be sure that Vexen keeps you company if you ever need someone to talk to." He said placing a hand softly on her cheek

She blushed and nodded her head. "O-Okay, T-Thank you Zexion. I don't know what I do if I didn't have you always looking out for me." She said as she began to cheer up a bit

"Good girl, now I'll be right back. I need to talk to Vexen about you. So don't go anywhere love. When I get back I promise I'll spend as much time as I can before I have to leave." He said with a smile

"Okay Zexion." She said letting go of him.

She watched him leave and she sat back on his bed placing her hand on her heart. She didn't want to lose Zexion, he was her only lover and that was it. Her attraction only went towards Zexion and no one else. If she lost him she wouldn't be able to do anything anymore. It was something she wasn't looking forward to. Being totally alone for the rest of her life, with nothing to remember her lover by.

-Demyx and Ixuengvere- 

They were both silent as they walked through a deserted island that looked dead as ever.

"Dem, I don't think anything is around here. Nothing could survive in this." Ixuengvere said looking to Demyx

"Yeah I guess you are right, looks like its time to go back home!" He said with a grin

Then the ground shook and out of no where a mechanical dragon came out and spewed out fire from its mouth. Both of them screamed and ran for awhile

"HOLLY HELL THAT THING IS HUGE!"Demyx yelled

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW BIG IT IS IT CAN BREATH FIRE! WE ARE TOAST!" Ixuengvere yelled running faster before she stopped and stared right at the dragons eyes and it stopped."gotcha!"

Demyx stopped and looked to Ixuengvere, she looked like she was going to pass out soon. He took that opportunity to use his clones to go into the dragon and make the dragon to spark and he caught his girlfriend as she fell. He took her away from the dragon as it started to explode and waited until she got back into her body to see what happened. When she did she hugged him tightly.

"The Dragon was being controlled by people who live underground. We gotta to into the whole that thing came from." She said looking to him.

"...Oh great. More work." He said flatly

"Hey its other that or we tell Xemnas that we failed the mission." She said crossing her arms

He sighed. "Fine, Fine, Fine...We go into the creepy hole then."

Ixuengvere giggled a bit as she stood up and held on to Demyx's hand. They wanted back to the big whole in the ground and they looked down before looking to each other.

"Do we really gotta g-" Demyx said before Ixuengvere pushed him down before jumping down herself. Once she got down she saw that they were in water and Demyx was glaring at her.

"Did you really have to do that?" He asked

"You complain too much Demy, We were set on this mission because I told Zexion and Xemnas that I could get you to stop whining over a mission. Now if you keep this up I won't talk to you for a whole week. Do you really want that?" She asked

His eyes went wide. "N-No! Fine...I'm sorry Ixuengvere." He said sadly

"Good boy, now we gotta go find someone to talk to ." She said with a grin

He nodded his head and smiled. They walked until they saw a big town that had high tech machines all over the place. Ixuengvere blinked her eyes a bit.

"Holly heck...This place is...very different." She said looking to Demyx who wasn't even there anymore.

she looked around and saw him playing in the water, she face palmed herself before she went to go get her boyfriend and they went to go get information. It took them awhile to find someone that didn't run off on them, The first person they were able to talk to was a young girl that had short brown hair and light hazel eyes. Ixuengvere blinked her eyes a bit from a De ja vu moment.

"You want to know about our home then you must talk with the great one." She said pointing to a big building on top of a cliff

"Great one?" Demyx asked

"Yes, She's the one who made sure that we were all alive. She made it possible for us to live in harmony with the metal demons." The girl said pointing to the Mechanical Dragons and birds flying the sky

They looked up at the sky and Demyx hid behind Ixuengvere, she looked to where the girl was as she was gone. She sighed and looked to Demyx,

"Well it looks like we're going to have to go up there now, I can't believe how much this place reminds me of my old home." She said holding Demyx's hand.

"You mean, where you lived scary looking Machines flew in the sky?" Demyx asked

"No, but the houses and that little girl look very familiar to me." She said looking to him as they walked

"Oh."

She giggled and smiled. "Well, looks like from here we gotta climb."

"No way am I climbing." He said

"Fine, stay down here. I'm going up." She said as she began to climb up the mountain. As she did she smelled something as she got to the top, She stood up and smiled.

"I smell Charlie." She said to herself

"You like the smell of the great one strange one?" A Female said with black hair that had red streaks in her hair said

"Yes, and my name is guenivere." She said with a smile

"Guenivere...Ah! like our dear princess! you have a marvelous name! What can we do for you?" Another girl who was beside her with short red hair said

"I'm here to speak with the great one about important matters." She said with a fake smile 'why do they look so similar to me?'

"Of course! Let us show you the way to the Great one!" The girl with black hair said

She nodded her head and walked behind them thinking about where she saw them before and then it clicked. 'Lisa and Stacey...My elder twin sisters? and the girl earlier was Katrina? ...wait they said my name was like their princess...Is this an alternative time line? Am I a princess in this time line?' She stopped thinking to herself as she was stopped by the red haired girl.

"You must wait as we see if the great one will talk with you at the moment." the red haired girl said

"Alright."

the girls went into the room and came out a few minutes later.

"She will speak with you later tonight, for now she told us to give you one of our guest bed rooms, we will have the house maid show you to your room for the night." The black haired girl said

both girls blew a whistle and a girl that looked similar to Sarina came out in a maid outfit, looking tired, annoyed and very shocked.

"Yes Lisa, Yes Stacey is there something you two need?" She asked

"Take our guest to one of the bed rooms." Lisa said waving her off

She bowed her head and smiled. "As you wish."

Then Sarina showed her to a bed room and pushed her into it and locked the door.

"What the heck are you doing here Ixuengvere? I thought I gave my other self the message for you to NEVER come here!" She whispered to her

"What do you mean?" She asked confused

"Alright, here's the short of it. You're a princess of this time line The 'great one' everyone keeps on talking about is our mother. She's gone bonkers its females Vs males around here. Demyx will have a hard time living down on the ground so I'll bring him up here. But you guys CAN NOT mention you're from another time line Otherwise you will be killed. No joke. I thought I gave that dream to myself a week ago but I guess my other self is a lot different." She said crossing her arms

"Wait...What happened to dad, and our brothers?" Guen asked

"They are the ones who made the mechanical demons outside. Once there was this big ass fucking war that took place about five years ago. It was dad against mom, Mom won...of course...But it took Your other self to make peace between the two of them. You were the creation of love and hate from both ends. Because of you...We live like this. I was first an experiment for the guys but it was an exchange of our so called 'brothers'. But when I came back I was a black sheep more than I was before hand. I gained powers, I can predict the future, move things without touching them and I can glide ...sort of." Sarina said rubbing the back of her head

"Damn, They must have really messed you up Rina." She said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, they did...It didn't help that I was constantly raped and molested by guys the whole entire time." She said crossing her arms.

"...People really have no sympathy for you do they?" Guen asked

"Nope, but why should they...I-I'm a..."

"Don't even say the f word Rina! I won't allow you to go so damn low!" Guen said going up to her and placing both of her hand on her shoulders

Sarina looked to her before she hugged her tightly and began to cry. "Damn you for being so damn nice to me...At least you don't give me shit when I try to talk to you."

"...You mean my other self does?" she asked

"Your other self doesn't even know I exist. She doesn't know anything but what 'the great one' tells her to believe." Rina said rolling her eyes

"So you don't even know what the other me looks like?" Guen asked

"Nope, but she can't look any different from you right?" Rina said

"Right, because the you I know is similar to you. But she has a boyfriend...and boy problems." She said rubbing the back of her head

"Boy problems...Like a guy loving her then dumping her for someone else just to tell her that he loves her and wants to marry her?" Rina asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Exactly like that." guen said shocked

"Then, when you get back give her this." She said taking out a book. "This has one spell in it that she'll be able to use. It will attract her one love. Here my 'boyfriend' is a guy by the name of Inezo. He's a pretty cute smart guy."

"Inezo...wait...T-that's her current boyfriends somebody! ...Damn, I didn't think he was her actual lover. But I guess I was wrong about that."

"Yeah, totally. But I have to go to work. I'll send Inzeo in here to talk with you. He said that if the past repeated he wanted to talk to you."

Guen nodded her head as she smiled. "Alright"

Then Sarina left and she looked around the room. It was a plain blue room with pictures of Rainbow sheep everywhere. She giggled a bit as she looked at the pictures. "Sheep."

"So you are like The princess..." She heard a voice say from behind her

She looked behind her to see a guy that looked just like Zexion. She grinned and nodded her head. "So, I've been told by many people here...Inezo...or would you rather me call you Zexion?"

"Zexion? Is that what I'm called where you are from?" He asked

"That's correct, you're other self is currently having problems with the Sarina I know. Apparently you like to be a heart breaker and make Sarina cry...like a lot." Guen said crossing her arms

"...That's never my attention. Honestly, I don't know why I do what I do. I get mix signals from your 'mother' who happens to be the one in control of everything." Inzeo said with a sigh

"Well, you happen to know a lot...every time I run into you. So what do you want to tell me now?"

"Hold on...I'll wait for Sarina to get back." He said leaning against the wall

-With Arisxna-

She began to have a head ache and seeing visions of where her sister was, she saw how a demnisonal her was a experiment and one of the guys who experimented on her was her own boyfriend Zexion. He had a sympathetic look on his face though. She then saw a guy that looked a lot like her brother Michael come up to her as she was knocked out.

"Inzeo, I know you want to be with her. But you signed a contract that you cannot be with her until the war is over. The only way we will be at piece is if she's killed or if a kid is born in the wake the king and queens anger and passion."

"I know Michael, but she might not want to be with me after seeing me being part of this." Inzeo said holding her hand

"Well, before she was a passionate girl, she forgave people all the time...even if she was used a lot by our own mother."

Inzeo looked to where she was seeing from and waited for Michael to leave to speak again.

"This is part of another time line Arisxna, your sister will be there for you soon. Be sure to bring the other me...You'll need him." Inzeo said before she awoke

She looked around to see that Zexion just entering the room. she jumped off of his bed and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong now Rina?" He asked

"Guen...she's going into a different dimension! I just got a vision about part of its past...We have to talk to Xemnas about us going there." She said

he nodded his head and kissed her cheek. "If you think that's a good idea, then so be it love."

She smiled and she took them to Xemnas office and she spoke with both of them about what she had a vision on. As she spoke a black portal came up next to her and Ixuengvere came out of it.

"I knew this was going to happen. Zexion and I have to go with her. Can we please?"

"Of course, just don't mess with the time line." Xemnas said

"Yes sir." Arisxna said

Then the three of them went into the portal and when they got to the other side they saw another reflection of them and Demyx.

"Zexy! Rina!" Demyx said hugging both of them

"Hey Dem." Arisxna said hugging him back

"So, that's what we actually look like?" Inzeo asked

"Guess so." Sarina said looking to him.

"...So what's the goal here?" Arisxna asked

"First you go as me and try to knock some sense into the dumb factory twins. Once you get them on your side you must find a way to get to Guen's other self and get the other girls to go against mom...or the 'great one'. She isn't all that freakin' great if she doesn't show sympathy to her own flesh and blood...You have to show her how badly she has treated me...or you...or how ever you want to look at it." Sarina said with her arms crossed

"...okay, so objective being a total bitch...I can do that." She said with a grin

"Take no offense to this but its your specialty." Zexion said

"None taken. I got it from my mother...so its only natural that I am that way too." She said before she kissed his cheek

"So, do you have a problem with being me?" Sarina asked

"Nope, just one question for ya."

"what's that?" Sarina asked

"If Guen here is a princess, I'm a maid, what are the twins, Mike, Eric and the two younger ones?" Arisxna asked

"Your brother's are mechanics that work for your father or the 'dark one' and your sisters. The twins are your boss and your mother's bitches...literally. Katrina is Guen's servant since she was 2 and Manda is the only girl who lives with our father due to her condition. She can't be in the sun so she stays in the dark with your father." Inzeo said

"...Ah, I see. Thank you for clearing that up Inzeo." She said with a grin before she hugged him. "and thanks for the vision I'd be clueless without you."

"I'm only trying to look out for you." He said hugging her back

"Now, what do I gotta do so they know I'm you." Arisxna said looking to her other self

"Easy, just be you. we should be the same right?" Sarina say

"Dunno. But lets see." Arisxna said as she took her cloak off and gave it to Zexion.

She touched her other self's hands and her clothes changed into the ones she wore and Sarina wore the clothes that she wore.

"There, now time to go. I'll be back soon or...when you hear a bunch of yelling." Arisxna said before she left the room

She walked around and she closed her eyes. Then she heard people behind her.

"don't you dare try to boss me around, I'm a person just like you two...I'm nothing more than you two." She said before she looked around the twins.

"Don't you DARE talk to us like that you freak!" Lisa yelled

"Me...a freak have you looked in the mirror hunny? You are more of a freak than me, yes I might have been with the guys but at least I got laid...unlike you two who both NEED to be. Plus I have a loving boyfriend that I know will love me for who I am no matter what happens." She said as she got in both of the girls faces.

The twins looked down sadly. "...S-Sorry Sarina, we were only doing as we were told. We didn't know we were hurting you." Stacey said

"Well, fuck the 'great one', she doesn't bring harmony or anything of that horse crap! she only stalls the inevitable. Destruction of everything. One day this place won't be here and it will because of her." Sarina said with her arms crossed

"So what do we do?" Lisa asked

"We go against her. Join me...if you want to survive." Sarina said

They both hugged Sarina and she grinned.

"Welcome aboard twins, now where is Guen's room? We need her to be the heart of this Riot."

"Follow us." Lisa said

She did as the twins ran in front of her. She was taken to a room where she saw her sister with very long hair. Guen looked to her confused

"Lisa, Stacey who is this...person you have shown me?" Guen asked

"I'm your older sister that mother has been keeping from you. She's been making you in a damn puppet." Sarina said going up to her

"How can I be sure you aren't lying?" Guen asked

"You're favorite color is Blue, you love sparkles, Rainbows and cats...or anything 'cute' for that matter. Your favorite type of music is Techno and you love pasta. You're whole name is Guenivere Nicole Angstadt and you hate it when people place a 'w' in your name instead of a 'u'." Sarina said as she stared right into her eyes

She looked down a bit before she stood up. "...You are truly my sister...what is your name sister?" She asked

"My name is Sarina Rose Angstadt, but you can call me Rina, Guen." She said with a grin

She hugged her as she cried. "I finally have the sister I always wanted. one that knows me in and out."

Sarina rubbed her back and made Guen look to her.

"I know you love your long hair but I have to cut it so it won't drag you down." Sarina said

"As long as I can at least have it up to my waist or around here." Guen said as she pointed to her knees

"I can work with that." She said as she got her sword out of mid air and she took her long hair that was on the ground and then some. She cut it near her mid back and then placed her sword away.

"Alright there we go. How's that?" Sarina asked

She felt how long her hair was and smiled. "Much better actually. I swore my hair was going to drive me crazy."

She smiled. "Well now you won't get the crazies. So how about we go against mother? She's kept me from you and she's been keeping much more from you as we speak."

"Of course. you helped me now I will do all I can to return that favor." She said with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that from my sister."

"LISA! STACEY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" they all heard their mom say.

"Shit, we were suppose to get you to do something Rina, now what do we do?" Lisa said

"Go against her together." Sarina said with a smirk

"Do you think we can go against her so easily?" Stacey asked

"Maybe not you guys, but I wasn't an experiment for nothin' sis. Let me take care of our 'mother'." She said with a smirk as she went out of the room

"You...Wench! why were you in that room for!" Her mother said

"I was talking with my sister of course...and I'm not the wench in this time line...Mother. You should really learn how to word things carefully without insulting yourself in the process" Sarina said as she began to turn back to her normal self.

"Is that what happened when you went to that damn lab of your fathers? Did he make you insane?" She asked

"Me...Insane? No no no...I think you got it all wrong.. I'm not insane. I'm just seriously fucking pissed that you make the twins call me me a freak and make it so guen doesn't even know who the hell I am. You barely even call me your own damn daughter! At least I was treated like a damn goddess when I was with the guys! Here I'm treated like utter shit. Odd huh? The bad guys in the war treat a young lady like me with more respect than you ever did...So what does that make you...oh 'great one'?...Not so great in my eyes. You might have gotten a bunch of people's respect and trust but never mine..or ever mine. Until I see the respect and the trust from you that you give guen and the others I don't want anything to do with this hell shit!" She said angered

"Rina, what are you doing?" Inezo said going up to her

She looked to him. "Stay out of this Inzeo, I know what I am doing. I may not be perfect but I feel the same as the other does. I'm doing as she wants...what she has always dreamed about doing." She said before she got her sword out.

"You aren't from this world are you...Freak?" Her mother said

"Oh what gave you that fucking Idea.?" She said sarcastically

"Sarina isn't one to be so open like this." Her mother said

"Yes I am you whore." The other Sarina said coming out with Zexion,Ixuengvere and Demyx

Her mother looked to both of them shocked "Arisxna is right on every fucking level. I'm sick of being treated like shit! I was used by you and I was worshiped by the guys thanks to my father being the 'dark one' as they called him. That's how I even got to be with Inzeo, he helped me out with the powers that I gained by being there. I learned much more by living here with him...but one thing I've learned by just dealing with this shit is that I shouldn't ask others to battle my wars."

-End-

Rinaangstadt: Well this wasn't THAT edited. Having the other time line thing was a cool thing that brought Zexion closer to Arisxna and Ixuengvere closer to Demyx. After this idk how much I'll change. Because I re-wrote just about all of a few previous chapters and I can't believe how fucked up I was when I wrote these the first time. Note to self don't write when you have little to no information on a certain subject.

Demyx: Flames will be used to roast mellows of the marsh! : )


	8. Chapter 8: Axel

Rinaangstadt: I don't own anything but my oc's and plot bunnies! Yay plot bunnies!

[Chapter eight: Axel]

"So you are going to try to stand up to me? Please, what can a pathetic girl like you do?" Her mother asked

"This." Sarina said going into a room where her father was standing irate. "You heard everything father, now you understand why I want to go back to being with you."

"Viven, Why are you going against you're own oath?" He said

"Marco you know better than I do that Sarina's own use is for cleaning and cooking. She can't do anything but that." She said crossing her arms

"Oh? Is that how you see your own daughter? While she was with me and the guys she did more than what you say. She was the only thing that kept the guys going when they were down. The guys worship her." He said placing a hand on Sarina's shoulder

"Damn, I thought you were just making that up...But if that's true then no wonder you hate being here." Lisa said crossing her arms

"Well, its because of the experiments Michael and I were told to do on her. At first she was really scared but she got over it as time went on and she didn't care. She said she would rather stay with the guys then go back to being here...and now I see why." Inzeo said crossing his arms

"So what's it going to be mother? Are you going to stand down?" Sarina asked

"No! NEVER! you can go back, but leave my daughters alone you monster!" Viven yelled

"Oh so you finally came to your sense that I'm more than just a human, I'm a freak and a monster? Well now, I think that's all anyone needs to hear from the 'great one' that they all serve under." Sarina said with a smirk.

she unzipped the jacket she was wearing showing a microphone tapped to her purple tank top that said 'Don't care' on it and smirked

"Everyone now knows of the real you. Pretty soon everyone will be rioting because of you. Don't blame anyone but yourself because you're the one who treated me badly after having to go through so much. 90% of it...wasn't all that bad." She said with a grin

"How do you know that Sarina?" her mother asked

"Why don't you look outside 'mother'" She said crossing her arms

her mother did and she saw a bunch of people gathering up yelling in an angry fashion. She began to panic.

"What did you do Sarina!" She said angered

"I exposed you for the fake and terrible person you really are!" Sarina said walking up to her mother.

"No! This can't be! Why are you doing this sarina!?" She asked

"Because, I'm sick of being treated like I'm not even human!" She said pissed "You treat Guen, and the twins a lot more better than you ever treated me!"  
She didn't say anything, she stormed off as if something was totally wrong with her and she looked back to her father and her siblings.

"I'm going to try to talk with the rioters outside, but I will be going back to the guys. They treat me with a lot more respect than you guys."

She then went outside and she saw a bunch of people with pitch forks and fire.

"Damn, I didn't know that you guys really placed so much in my own 'mother' But none the less, she, I believe will be better. But there is no need to burn this place down or to try to kill her. From what I got she did what she thought was right. She kept you guys all in peace, that has to count for somethin' right? But I'll let you guys judge my mother for your own. I've said all that I could, but as of now I'll be living on the other side of town with the dark one. I know that I was a prisoner there once, but I didn't feel like it really. I actually felt more like a princess there. So I'm going back to where I feel more at home. I'd like all of those who were there in the dark part that knew me very well to keep in mind, I'm not only going back there because of the respect its because I miss being with my father. But the only way there will be full peace between them is if there is an affair between the two sides other than my parents who fought because of me and my love Inzeo. So just think that over." She said before she went inside

When she did was hugged by Guenivere, Lisa and Stacey. "please don't leave!" Guenivere said

"I'm sorry, but I have to. Its the only real way mother will see me as her own daughter. You'll see me after she finally wakes up from her damn dream." She said patting Guenivere's head.

Ixuengvere sighed. "Plus the fact that if she were to stay here she would be treated none the less the same. Nothing would change. She has to leave to get respect from your mother."

"That's very true sis, but I think we've medled enough here...So why don't we all go home?" Arxsina said with a grin

She nodded her head as she held Demyx's hand. "Guenivere, Don't worry about who you'll end up with...You'll see he'll have a lot in common with you and you'll love him more than you love anything else in the whole world." Ixuengvere said with a grin

"Alright! I'll keep that in mind. Thank you all for helping us out." She said with a smile

"No problem...anything to help out my sister."Arxsina said with a grin

"...Even from another time line?" Guenivere asked

"Yup, Even from another time line. You're still you." She said with a smile

Guenivere hugged Arxsina tightly before she cried. "I'm glad that you know me as well as you did...other wise I wouldn't have known I had an amazing sister like you."

"Well, this is what we get for being siblings that shared a room for all of our lives in my time line." She said looking down to her rubbing her back

"Princess Guenivere, its time to let them go back to their time." Inezo said crossing his arms

"...K-Kay." Guenivere said looking to him before she let go of him.

Arxsina made a portal to the world that never was and all four of them entered the portal and it closed behind Arxsina who was the last one to go through. Once they got back to the world that never was Ixuengvere, Demyx and Zexion all went ahead of Arisxna who was trying to figure out why she felt like she was being watched. When she looked up she saw a black figure following her. She rushed to Zexion who held her hand tightly.

"The nobody of the superior is following us." Zexion said lowly

"I know, just act like you don't know Zexion." She said before she kissed his cheek.

As Ixuengvere and Demyx went into the castle Arisxna was blocked by huge heartless and she knew that it wasn't a normal one either. She got her sword out and she placed her heart into the blade as it pierced right into the heartless.

"Only the truth can set you free." She whispered with her eyes closed

Then she heard clapping and she looked back to see the nobody on the closest building to the castle.

"So, you've gotten stronger Sarina, I was wondering when you'd be as strong as you were when you were Anastasia." Ansem's heartless said

"Well, what do you expect out of me? I'm not going to get lazy knowing what I do." She said sarcastically

"So did going to that alternative time line teach you anything?" He asked

Her eyes widen, "H-How the hell do you know that?"

"Easy, I was the one who was controlling the person who was your mother. It wasn't always like that, it just seemed that way to you in that time line." Ansem the heartless said

"Well, either way I'm very glad that I was able to go there, even if you did control her I was able to say a lot that I wasn't able to then, plus I realize just how much the relationship between Zexion and I really is the right relationship. I'm never giving it up even if it means dying for it to still be alive." She said seriously

"Being there really opened your eyes huh?" Zexion asked

"Yeah, I have a lot more insight of how I view our relationship now." She said with a grin

Ansem the heartless only laughed "you really think that everything there was real?"

"I had my ability up at all times while I was there, it was how things got to how they were."

He didn't know what to say so he left without a word. Arxsina just rolled her eyes before she went into the castle that never was. As she did she was knocked down by marluxia and Luxord who took her into a portal. Ixuengvere saw what happened and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay what the rainbows just happened?" She asked

"I have no idea, but I'm not letting her get hurt by them for a second time." Zexion said getting irate  
Then he left and Ixuengvere looked to demyx. "...What should we do?" She asked

"lets leave Zexion to find your sister, and lets report of Superior about what had happened. I think we are the only two that can fully give the report anyways." Demyx said with a grin

she sighed. "alright, but I'm just worried about my sis though. I don't want her to get hurt by some pervs because they can get away with it." she said sadly

Demyx held her hand. "everything will be alright, I promise you."

She nodded her head before she hugged him tightly. "...A-Alright, I hope you are right on that...I don't want to lose my sis because of two creeps."  
"I don't think Zexion, will let Arxsina get hurt by them, so I wouldn't really worry about her. She had a great guy by her side." He said with a grin

She smiled up at him. "K-Kay."

then they went to go report to Xemnas about what had happened. It took both of them to report what happened and what really interested Xemnas was the fact that even in different time line they were the same. It made him wonder how much different was the world that they went to due to the fact that it was one of the new worlds that just happened to show up out of nowhere. But he wanted to know...in the other time line what would happen if they were to re-connect with their actual selves.

"Ixuengvere, Demyx I want you two to find Arisxna and Zexion, I need their side of the report and then I'll let all of you go for a few days." He said folding his hands on his desk

They nodded their head and they went to go find the two people, they didn't even know where to start at. So they start at one place that they thought they would be at...Marluxia's room. But when they got to his room they weren't there. So they went to Luxords room and they didn't find them there either. So they went to Zexion's room and they weren't there either. So they checked one last room and that was the room that Arisxna,when they went into that room they saw it was empty too, but there was a note on the bed.

'Demyx, Ixuengvere,  
I need both of you two to stay away from the others other than the superior. Something is wrong with the others, So just stay in either Demyx's room or this one. I need to get Arisxna from Hollow bastion. For some odd damn reason they took her there.  
Zexion'

"So what do we do now Ixuengvere?" Demyx asked

"Easy, We go and show this to the Superior, Then wait for further instructions." she said looking to him as she took the note from the bed.

He nodded his head and he followed behind her as she left her room.

They went back to the superiors office and showed him the note and explained to him what happened before the went to give him the report. Xemnas then told the two of them to say in one of two places. Demyx's room or Ixuengvere's room. So they went to Demyx's room where they first talked about what might have happened to Ixuengvere's sister.

"...If my sister isn't back in three days time. I want to go look for her. I don't want to live without her. She's the only real family I have left." Ixuengvere said sadly  
"Well, if everything goes right we should see them soon. I know Zexion wouldn't dare sleep without knowing that Arisxna was alright." Demyx said with a smile  
"I really hope you are right, because I don't want to find out that she's dead...and I have to live alone until I die." Ixuengvere said crawling on to Demyx's lap and holding on to him tightly trying to hold in tears.

-With Zexion-

He was in Hollow bastion, he saw that the two that had taken his lover were discussing where to place her so he wouldn't find her.

"There is no where he wouldn't find her. He knows how to find her sent." Luxord told Marluxia.

"Damn, I forgot about that. Then we do plan B." Marluxia said tossing Arisxna to him

Arisxna was tied up and she had her eyes covered and mouth gauze by cloth. The only thing that could be seen is tears going down her face, Marluxia got his scythe out and he faced Arisxna.

"This is for Zexion's own good. He was better off not knowing you." Marluxia said before he was about to swipe down before he was kicked down by a clone of her.

"How the hell is this possible!" He said angered

"Ever heard of surprises?" The female said in front of him

Then she got Arisxna from Luxord before leaving. As the Illusion happened Zexion was actually getting away with Arisxna until he got far away enough to go back to the castle that never was. When he placed her in her room he searched her for any marks on her and didn't find any. So he freed her and he kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck crying.

"I was so scared Zexy...I-I don't want to be anywhere without you." She said sadly

"You won't be for now on." He said before he kissed her forehead "But lets tell Xemnas about what has happened since we left."

She nodded her head and he helped her up before they went to where the superior was, who was surprised to even see them so quickly.

"So you were able to get Arisxna back from Marluxia and Luxord?" Xemnas asked

"Yes sir. But there is one thing I don't understand..." Zexion said

"What that might be?" Xemnas asked

"Why they took her to Hollow bastion and almost killed her. Why the hell did they try to do that to her when she didn't do anything to her?" He asked confused

"I know that answer."Arisxna said crossing her arms "They want Zexion to be the same way he was before I was around and have him just forget I was even around...kinda sadistic if you ask me."

"Thank you for that information, but I need to speak to you two about the mission that you helped Demyx and Ixuengvere on." Xemnas said

"you mean the one where we met our other selves?" Arisxna asked

"Yes, That one...Did either of you two have Physical contact with the other?" Xemnas asked

"I did sir. But I didn't become her. Because of the time line change we don't become the person  
we were before the darkness swallowed us." Arisxna said seriously  
"That's all I need to know, You two are dismissed and Zexion you still need to get the others to go to Castle oblivion" Xemnas said

'Yes sir.' Zexion said before he left with Arisxna

Once they left Arisxna looked to him sadly as she held his hand tightly. He looked to her seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"I know you don't like the fact that I still have to go on to the mission to castle Oblivion, but you have your sister and Demyx to be around. That shouldn't be THAT bad right?" He said sadly  
She sighed and stopped before she kissed him on the lips. "It shouldn't be but after what just happened I just want to spend some quality time with you but ever since you and I got together that hasn't even been possible. My younger sister has more time with her boyfriend that I have time with you." she said sadly

"Let me see what I can do about having you come with us Marluxia might have lied, so I have to really see if his words are worth trusting." He said cupping her face into his hands

She smiled at him. "Alright, Thank you Zexy."  
"No...Thank you Rina, Without you I wouldn't have known what my life would be without that special someone in my life." He said placing his head against hers

Before she could say anything else they both heard a pleasurable scream coming from a room not far from where they were. They both looked down the hall confused.

"...W-Was that my sister I heard?" Arxsina asked

"It sounded like her high pitched voice." Zexion said

They walked to in front of Demyx's room and they could just hear the springs in his bed moving and moaning. Arxsina smiled as she looked to Zexion.

"Yup, it was her. She's always been one for rough things." Arxsina said shaking her head

"Really?" Zexion askked

"Yup, She would always try to pin someone because she wants a challange and I think she found it with Demyx...Plus she's in to Bondage." Arxsina said shaking her head even more

"Like?" Zexion asked

"The whole S & M thing. Chains, Collars and Hand cuffs. All that Kinky ass crap." Arxsina said with a shrug

"And what about you?" Zexion asked

She thought about it before letting go of his hand, before walking off a bit. "I've never been in anything like that so heh, I can't really say anything about it." She said placing a finger up to her lips winking at him

He blushed and walked up to her pinning her arms above her head making her blush. "Well then, I guess we have to give that all a try one day." He said with a smirk

She nodded her head. "Y-Yeah."

-With Demyx and Ixuengvere-

Ixuengvere had her arms tied above her head and her ankles tied to the bed post. Demyx was on top of her kissing her everywhere he could as he moved inside of her as quickly as he could without hurting her but as pleasurable as he could. Knowing full well that if he for one second if he ever let her speak that she might bring up her sister who he knew she should be worried about. So by keeping her mind occupied on something that wasn't even relevant to her sister he made sure that she would stay happy until he found out weather or not Arisxna was okay or not. But he didn't know if he could stop what he was doing pleasuring Ixuengvere was more addicting than her kisses. Just the Taste of Chocolate chip cookies on her lips all the time made him go crazier for her.

But he had to thank Arisxna for even introducing them to each other...Without her they wouldn't be together and he wouldn't be as happy as he is now being with Ixuengvere. It didn't take long for both of them to get tired, When Demyx had the energy he untied her only to be pinned down on his bed by her with a toothy grin.

"Now its my turn to tie you up Dem-Dem." She said with a grin

"Now? But I'm tired!" He whined

"What are you a wine glass now?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him

He just pouted at her. "...no. But I'm tired though!"

She laughed and kissed him on the lips. "Fine, You're off the hook this time. But I won't let you off the hook next time. I promise you that."

He nodded his head. "Alright, I understand."

Then they both went to sleep holding on to each other until they heard a scream that was very loud. Ixuengvere was the first to wake up. She heard the scream again and she went outside the room to see her sister being pinned by Axel and Roxas. She got herself dressed then she went out of Demyx's room over to them.

"Axel, Roxas What are you two doing?!" She said

"Shut it Ixuengvere...It has nothing to do with you!"Roxas said glaring at her.

She noticed that his eyes weren't its normal color...they were Dark red. She shook her head and she knocked both of them out with her weapon [A multiple blue colored sling shot ] Then she hugged her sister tightly.

"Are you okay sis?" She asked

"Yes,Thank you Guen. But I'm just wondering what is up with them...they weren't acting like they should be." Arxsina said  
"Their eyes weren't there original eye color...so maybe its something that's possessing them." Ixuengvere suggested

"Maybe...We have to report to Zexion before he leaves...and hope that the others aren't the same damn way." Arxsina said  
"Okay...But when did you get back?" Ixuengvere asked

"Yesterday...You two are seriously loud you know that right?" Arxsina said patting her sisters shoulder

She blushed and looked down. "...Did you really hear Demyx and I?" She asked

"Yes, and let me guess you were tied up?"

Ixuengvere nodded her head. She laughed and smiled.

"I figured as much." Arxsina said with a grin  
"...C'mon, lets just go before those two wake up." Ixuengvere said

"Alright, but are you sure Demyx will be okay with you leaving him asleep?" Arxsina asked

"Yeah, He might be a sleep for a while." Ixuengvere said  
"If you say so sis."

Then they walked off together talking about random things until they got to Zexion's room where they saw Vexen trying to kill Zexion. Arxsina took her sword out and she placed it at Vexen's neck quickly and made him stop what he was doing.

"You get anywhere near my Zexy I will kill you right here Vexen." She said angered

"What will a low Ranked girl like you do to me? Its not like you have some way of getting all of them of out that damn trance that Marluxia and Luxord place them in." Vexen said not moving at all

Zexion moved out of the way as Arxsina threw him against the wall glaring at him.

"What trance?! What happened while we were Gone Vexen?! You sure know a lot of shit and seem to be the Mr. Know it all. So tell us?" Arxsina said angered

"All I can say is that I saw everyone being placed in a trance but the Superior, Myself, Demyx and you three. But the only reason they are still in that trance is because of number six." Vexen said

"...That's utter bull! There has to be a way to get them out of that damn trance and I WILL find out. But Leave Zexion alone. He only did what he thought was right and that was exactly what the Superior wanted him to do." Arxsina said before she let him go and looked to Zexion and her sister

"Guys, Go to where Demyx is and stay here. I'm going to end this bull crap once and for all weather it takes all my energy or not!" Arxsina said before she went to go find Marluxia and Luxord.

She looked in the whole castle but couldn't find them so she screamed their names to get their attention which worked. They both showed themselves with an equal smirk on their faces.

"Yes luv?" Luxord asked

"What the fuck did you two do to everyone?!" She yelled

"We just placed a little herb to make them loyal to us and not to anyone else. The only way to get them out of the trance is to somehow knock them out." Marluxia said

"You have GOT to be kidding me?!"

"No luv, This is all because they were telling us to not do what we want with you." Luxord said getting closer to her

She got her sword out and glared at him. "You get any damn closer and I'll give you more than a close shave to your head."

"You really think you scare us?" Marluxia said with a smirk

"She shouldn't but you should be scared of me." Xemnas said from behind them

Arxsina smirked. "Good to see you Superior."

"And you Arxsina."

They both looked to each other scared as hell before they looked behind them to see Xemnas with his arms crossed with her younger sister and Zexion behind Xemnas. She smiled at them before she looked to Xemnas.

"How much of what they said did you hear?" Arxsina asked

"All of it. You really are a smart girl Arxsina. But I have things from here. I want you and the other's that aren't under the trance to get the one's that are in the trance out of it. They all have jobs and missions that they need to do and I don't need you guys to do everything for me." Xemnas said

Arxsina nodded her head. "Yes sir, I'll do what I can. We have a lot of work ahead of us sis, Zexion. Lets tell vexen, Demyx, Roxas and Axel."

"Roxas and Axel?" Ixuengvere asked

"They were knocked out by you remember?" Arxsina said

"Oh yeah...I tend to forget things a lot huh?" She said laughing a bit

Arxsina shook her head with a sigh. "C'mon, we have work that needs to be done.."

With that Zexion and her sister went to find the others that weren't in a trance and got them to help out. It took a bit of planning out but in four hours they got all of the members back to normal and found out that Marluxia and Luxord were placed on Dish duty for a year. Which Xaldin didn't mind in the slightest. After everything was back to normal Zexion, Vexen and Axel went on a mission until the year was up and Arxsina just chilled out with her sister and Demyx. She didn't mind their mushyness until they totally forgot that she was in the room until Demyx pinned Ixuengvere down to her bed. That's when Arxsina got out of the room and roamed the halls. She didn't really have any friends but her sister, Zexion and demyx. So she went to see if she could try to at least talk to one of the other members.

It didn't take long though. She found Roxas bumbed out in the library so she went to sit near him and she poked him since he had head phones in his ears. He looked to her and took his head phones out of his ears.

"Yeah? Is there something you want?" He asked

"You looked bumbed out do you might me asking why?" She asked

"Well its because I never get to really have time to be with Axel." He said with his arms crossed

"Why not? Last I knew you two were with each other like 24/7." She said raising an eyebrow at him

"...Not really, some times we fight and some times...well things happened." He said blushing

She laughed at his nervousness. "Aww. is a certain number afraid to show his emotions?" She asked poking his cheek

"Stop it Arxsina!" He said waving her hand off his cheek

"Arlight, But seriously...You two really should be freakin' happy you two get to even be together for how long you two have together. I don't even have that much time with Zexion, and I've been with him for a long time." She said sadly

He looked to her sadly before he placed a hand on her lap. "You know I never would have thought anyone would feel how I feel about Axel...But I can just tell you are just the same with Zexion." He said

"Yeah, But the thing is I never really get to have time to actually be with him...one of us is always being placed on a mission. I think Xemnas LIKES keeping us apart." She said with a sad sigh before she placed her head on his shoulder

"Everything tired you out didn't it?" He asked looking to her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah and my sister is with Demyx in my room so I can't sleep." She said sadly

"Why don't you sleep in Zexion's room?" He suggested

"He has his room locked off when he is on missions that way he won't come back to a surprise." She said looking to him.

He then got off of the couch and placed her head on the pillow that was next to the couch. She smiled up at him before he placed a blanket that was over the couch on her.

"There, sleep. I'll be sure that everyone knows to leave you alone while you sleep. You did more than your share of things today, you deserve some rest." He said with a smile

"Thanks Roxas...But can I ask you a weird question?" She asked before yawning

"Sure go ahead." He said smiling

"Are we friends?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Alright,...I was just wondering."

"Now sleep, you look like crap."

"Oh thanks there Roxas."

He just smiled before he left the Library finding all that he could to let them know where she was and to leave her alone.

-end of chapter-

Demyx:So...You wrote a sorta mushy part of Guen and I in this one?

Rinaangstadt: Yeah I didn't touch that one bit. You have no idea how odd it was for me to even write that the first time. I had to try not to actually imagine my sister when I wrote that.

Demyx: Well now...

Rinaangstadt: Flames will be used to roast mellows of the marsh.


	9. Chapter 9: Demyx

RinaAngstadt: Since Zexion didn't want to be here I don't have to shun him again X D So I'll just say my disclaimer, which Has been the same throughout each chapter. I don't own shit except my oc's and plots.

[Chapter nine: Demyx]

Once Ixuengvere and Demyx woke up after their activity Ixuengvere went to look for her sister but couldn't find her. So she went to go ask anyone to see if they had seen her and found Roxas talking with Arisxna with a smile on both of their faces. They looked like they were actually having fun being near each other, Ixuengvere raised an eyebrow at the site. She walked up to them curiously.

"Sis...Are you alright?" Ixuengvere asked

"Yeah, I'm just fine, why do you ask sis?" She said with a smile

"You are actually hanging around Roxas without killing him." She said confused

"Well that's because we finally figured out our differences and went past them. We agreed to disagree. But you know once Axel and Zexion get back we are going to have to act like we hate each other due to the fact that Zexion doesn't like me still." Roxas said

"That'll change with the quickness...He only hated you because the fight we had. but now that I don't I don't think he'll hate you anymore." Arisxna said with a grin

"Alright, but since Ixuengvere is here do you think we could do my idea now?" Roxas asked

"Well...only if she wants to." Arisxna said

"...If I want to do what?" Ixuengvere asked confused

"Roxas wants to play a game and we need more than just two players to play the game otherwise he'd get bored with it easily." Arisxna said standing up with her arms crossed

"What game?" Ixuengvere asked

" Its a card game, I think you might remember it sis...Slap Jack."

Ixuengvere smirked. "Yeah I remember that game, I remember always winning because I hit peoples hands to hard making their hands hurt like hell." Ixuengvere said

Arisxna grinned. "That's what I told him...But he didn't believe me. So Wanna play sis?" Arisxna asked

"Hell yeah!"

Arisxna got her Purple deck of cards out and began to shuffle the cards. Ixuengvere looked to her confused. "Since when did you have cards sis?" Ixuengvere asked

"Since I got them from Xemnas last year for my birthday." She said with a smile

"Oh...that's right. Last year you began being here huh?"Roxas asked

She nodded her head. "Yeah, but I didn't mind until everything happened with you...They honestly blamed everything on me just because you and I fought a lot Roxas."

"Well that will change right?" Roxas asked

"Yep." She said with a grin

After all the cards were dealt out the began to play the game until Ixuengvere won. So they played two different other games, Goldfish (Which Roxas won) and James Bond (Which Arisxna won). That night Axel, Vexen and Zexion came back. When Roxas and Arisxna found that out by Demyx they went their separate ways. Roxas went to go be with Axel and Arisxna went into the Kitchen to help out Xaldin with food for that night. She knew that no one would help out if it was the last thing they do. So she volunteered, as she did Xaldin saw that she was acting more than a bit strange. So before they served dinner out he stopped her.

"What's up with you?" He asked

"Oh nothing, just I'm glad Zexion is back. I was getting lonely without him around." She said with a smile

"That's not the only thing that is up with you." he said with his arms crossed

"...What are you getting at?" Arisxna asked

" I've seen you around with Roxas...You two finally are friends huh?" Xaldin asked

"Yeah, but Zexion doesn't know yet...and I want to keep it that way for a bit. He's probably tired and I don't want to keep him up with my talking." She said shyly

"Well don't keep it from him for too long okay?" He asked

She nodded her head with a smile. "I won't."

"Good, now lets serve dinner."Xaldin said with a smile

She nodded her head again and this time she opened the door for Xaldin and helped him bring everyone's food to them. Once everything was on the table she sat down in between her sister Ixuengvere and Roxas. Everyone spoke to one another but Arisxna She just silently sat at her seat eating listening to everything. She didn't want anything bad to happen to quickly, but she saw that Zexion was acting a bit too friendly to Vexen...Like something happened between them. She left Zexion alone all that night and the next day until she went to Vexen's lab to find Zexion and Vexen together...kissing. She didn't say anything she just left without a word. She went to Marluxia and Luxord who had just gotten done with the dishes for the afternoon.

"Hey Marluxia, Luxord...Can I ask you two something?" She said nervously

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Marluxia asked

"Um...Can you take me back to hollow bastion, I want to see if I can find my real self." She said sadly

They smirked at each other then smiled at her. "You saw them didn't you?" Luxord asked

"you mean Zexion and Vexen...Yes. I didn't think I was being THAT bad of a person for Zexion to do what he did." She said sadly

"You aren't a bad person...he just doesn't know how to keep his pants on. But we will take you to Hollow bastion, But just so we don't punished for doing this you have to sign a contract that states that you are doing this on your own free will and this isn't us forcing you to do something you don't want to do." Luxord said

She nodded her head before she felt like she was being glared at from behind. She looked behind her to see Zexion she ignored him and just followed Marluxia and Luxord. Once she signed the contract with her blood and handed over her cloak she was given different clothing and different hair style, curtsy to Marluxia. Once everything was done for Marluxia and Luxord took her to Hollow Bastion. She hugged both of them before going her own way.

When Marluxia and Luxord left to go back to the castle only to deal with an Angry Ixuengvere and Zexion.

"Where the hell is my sister?!" Ixuengvere asked

"She's now officially happy somewhere." Marluxia said with a smirk

Zexion's eyes went wide. "...You can't be serious!" He yelled

"What else should we have done, told her no? She wanted nothing more than to be happy with you Zexion. I would have thought that after trying to get her back more than once you would at least learn from your mistakes and just be with her...but I see you never truly learn do you? " Luxord said crossing his arms

"You brainwashed her didn't you?!" Ixuengvere asked

"No, she wanted to do it on her own free will. We have a contract to prove it." Luxord said with a grin

"Why would she do that...Wait Zexion you didn't hurt her again did you?" Ixuengvere asked looking to Zexion

"Well...Um." He said nervously

"Zexion...What did you do to my sister?!" Ixuengvere asked angered

"He cheated on her with Vexen." Demyx said from behind Marluxia and Luxord

"How do you know that?!" Zexion said shocked

"I just got done talking with Vexen and he wanted me to give you a message but I see you have no choice now." Demyx said crossing his arms

"...What do you mean by that Demy?" Ixuengvere asked confused

"He was suppose to choice between Arisxna and Vexen. He doesn't want to share Zexion and he wanted to know weather or not he truly cares for him or not." Demyx said walking passed Marluxia and Luxord to be next to Ixuengvere "You see When Axel, Zexion and Vexen were on that mission Zexion vented to Vexen about how much he didn't like how Bi-polar Arisxna was and how controlling she really was to him. Vexen purposed that he dump her...Because apparently the love wasn't there. So he told Vexen he'd dump Arisxna when he got back and be with him. Vexen liked that idea and well...now here we are...Arisxna found out the hard way because she probably missed Zexion like hell and couldn't wait to see him again. But when she went to find Zexion...She found something she didn't want to see."

Zexion looked down sadly. "...I wasn't going to break up with her. I was going to apologize to her for making assumptions. Last night I thought about everything...and I was talking about myself...not her. She didn't deserve that...she doesn't deserve me."

"DAMN STRAIGHT SHE DOESNT!" Ixuengvere yelled "I'm glad she isn't here right now!"

Then she kicked him in the shin before she ran off angered.

When she went to her sisters bedroom where her sister usual was and she went on to her sisters bed and hugged her sisters pillow missing the sent of her sister, which then she started to cry before she heard a knock on the door. She didn't say anything, she just lied on her sisters bed as she hugged her sister's pillow tightly.

"C'mon Ixuengvere! I'm sorry for making her leave again. Can't we talk about this?" Zexion asked

"HELL NO! You just need to leave me and my sorrow alone! I don't give a shit what you do, because of you I won't see her again!" She yelled sadly

He opened the door and sighed when he saw Ixuengvere on Arisxna's bed with one of Arisxna's pillows in her arms.

"Are you seriously going to be there all day Ixuengvere?" He asked

"Shut it you ass! Don't you have a creepy Scientist to screw or somethin' that doesn't have to do with my sister or me?!" She said angered

He looked to her sadly before he went into the room and placed a hand on her head only to be pushed off of the bed her and have his body being controlled. She made his body go into his room locked from the outside and his body tied to his bed. Once everything was done for she went back to her own body with a smirk.

"Try to get out of that one Zexion." She said to herself before she cuddled with the pillow again.

It took her three whole days to even let go of the pillow that belong to her sister, and four days to forget what happened to her and her sister before she asked Marluxia and Luxord to do something about her depressed state.

"What do you want us to do?" Marluxia asked

"Don't you have anything that can erase the memories of my elder sister?" She asked

"...I might, but it'll cost you little one." He said cupping her face into his hand

"What's the cost?" She asked

"That power of yours, there is a way to make it so you can live a life just like Arisxna. Or more known as Sarina is living as but you can't have your powers when you live as that...plus you'll have to live without Demyx..do you REALLY want to do that" Luxord said

She gulped a few times before she looked to her left ring figure. She was suppose to get married to Demyx in two days, and he was being very gentlemen like on the situation of her sister and giving her all the space that she needed. She didn't want to betray the trust that she had gotten from him just for one thing. So she shook her head and she left them , she then went to Vexen only to see Vexen and Zexion making out. She knocked on the door sarcastically glaring at Zexion before they stopped.

They both coughed before Zexion went to the farthest part of the lab, Ixuengvere crossed her arms as she walked up to Vexen.

"I need your help. Since you and that Asshat over there made Arisxna leave I can't get her memories out of my head. Since you were the main problem of her leaving I want you to do me a favor of getting her memories out of my head before I become a bigger problem than her when she was depressed due to that asshat over there." She said pointing to Zexion

"Very well, but I hope you know what that means." Vexen said

"No... Enlighten me ." She said sarcastically

He ignored the sarcasm and the insult and he got a book and opened to a page.

"Any memories of her that had a major affect on your life from your life as a somebody and a nobody will be erased for good, the only way they can be restored is if she comes back into your life and reminds you of the memories. You'll then soon remember everything." Vexen said

"I don't think that will EVER happen. So I don't think anyone has to worry about that." She said Glaring at Zexion who looked sadly at her

"I tried to apologize to you for what I did, but you wouldn't have it." Zexion said crossing his arms

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to...its my elder sister that needs your apologies, but I don't believe that she'll forgive you after what she's been through, she must have been really heart broken to go to Marluxia and Luxord...two people that harmed her in the past more than once to help her out with her situation." Ixuengvere said angered

"That may be true but I can't do anything about her now. She's actually happy and has a family already with someone else right now." Zexion said sadly

"Seriously? Its only been a week and some!" Ixuengvere said shocked

"Not where she is, time doesn't apply here, for her its been 5 years and she's actually very happy. I've placed her in more than one illusion and I got hurt many times by her in the process...But I guess that's what I get for not having a heart like she does." He said sadly

"That that shit straight!" Ixuengvere said angered

"That's enough you two! Ixuengvere sit down on that chair over there and everything will be okay." Vexen said pointing to a blue chair

She sat in it and she was soon connected to wires and a machine. It didn't take long for her to pass out from knock out gas. As Zexion and Vexen got all of Arisxna's memories out of her Zexion looked at them sadly.

"Is there any way for me to save these just in case?" Zexion asked Vexen sadly

"Yes, I was going to save them anyways. You want to keep her memories close to you don't you Zexion?" Vexen asked

"Yes, I didn't know I meant so much to her till she left." He said sadly

"Well its your damn fault that she left Zexion, But you are luck because we just got a mission to get her ass back here by the superior." Demyx and Axel said together

"Really? Why does he want her back for?" Zexion asked

"There is a mission she needs to do and she's the only one who can do it." Axel said

"Because of the power she has isn't it?"Zexion asked

"Yes, Now lets go. Vexen place her memories back in my Fiancee we will back in no time." Demyx said

"Fine, But I'll just give her amnesia dust so she'll think that the memories of Arisxna are gone." Vexen said

"Whatever, c'mon Zexion." Axel said dragging him by his arm out of Vexen's lab

Once they were out of the lab and the castle Axel let go of Zexion. He stood up as he looked to a very pissed off Demyx and Axel.

"We were told to get her back if she wants to return. Now I've talked to her before we were given this mission and she remembers everyone unlike the last time. She said that the only way she'll go back is if one thing happens and one thing only." Demyx said with his arms crossed

"Let me guess she wants me to apologize to her and she also wants me to be true to just her?" Zexion asked

"Nope not even close." Axel said

"Then what does she want?" Zexion asked confused

"She wants you to stay as far away from her as possible. She doesn't even want to know that you exist in the castle." Axel said with a sigh

"...If that's what she wants. Then why am I going to get her back?" Zexion asked

"Because she said that she wanted to show you something before returning...What that is we don't even know. But we better get there soon before things get messed up." Demyx said looking to Axel

Axel nodded his head and he made a portal going to the world that Sarina was currently on. When they got there it was a world that Zexion got her from...Earth is what it was called. Axel and Demyx showed Zexion where she worked. They waved down Sarina who wore a black skirt and a t-shirt. She looked a lot more mature than she did the last time Zexion saw her. She smiled at them until she saw that Zexion was with them.

"...So...you actually got him?" She said

"Yeah, he agreed on the terms too." Axel said

"Good, now sit down over there and I'll show you what I do for a living soon enough." Sarina said pointing to an empty table.

They went to the table as the lights got dim and music started. Soon a curtain rose and they saw Sarina along with three other girls on the stage she grinned as she walked up to the microphone.

"This song is for a guy that I used to know."

She sang a cover of 'don't be a girl about it' by Kelly Clarkson as she look directly at Zexion

He looked to her ashamed as she sang, she didn't know how much he actually did love her and how much he would do just for time to rewind. Of course something like that could never happen. What has happened happened. There is no going back. After the music ended she jumped down and she whispered something to her husband's ear before she hugged him tightly. She then kissed his cheek softly before she walked over to Axel, Demyx and Zexion.

"Lets go before he changes his mind about letting me go." She said looking to Axel

They left the building and Axel made a portal back to the world that never was. Arisxna was taken to her room where she got her cloak back on and she turned to Demyx and Axel.

"Does my sister know that I'm back?" She asked

"No." Axel said

"She wanted her memory erased of you because it was depressing her. So she went to Vexen to get the memories out of her, but he didn't do it he just gave her amnesia dust." Zexion said

She glared at Zexion.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that you are a damn whore Zexion she wouldn't have gone to that damn crazy man to begin with! You have no idea how pissed off I am at you right now if I were you I'd leave before you get killed!" Arisxna said clutching her fist

He nodded his head and he left after he placed something in her hand looking to her sadly. She looked to the door weirdly as he left before she looked at what Zexion placed in her hand.

"SISSY!" She heard before she could comprehend what was happening to her

she fell to the ground she looked up to see a giggling spazzed out younger sister.

"Its nice to see you again too sis, but was this really necessary?" Arisxna asked

"Yes! You've been gone for very long!" Ixuengvere said sadly holding on to her sister tightly

"...I know. I'm sorry. I won't do that again without consulting you first. It must have been horrible for you to be here alone." She said with a sad smile

Ixuengvere nodded her head. "Even though I had Demy to cuddle with it wasn't the same without to console to when I had questions"

Arisxna laughed as she smiled "Really now? Well I promise I'll be more useful to you sis."

"Whoot! But I hear that you have to go on a mission...that sucks because I wanted to spend time with you!" Ixuengvere said sadly as she got off of her sister

"The mission Arisxna has to go on You must go along with as well Ixuengvere." they heard Xemnas say

"Really?! You are actually letting me go on a mission now?!" Ixuengvere asked

"Yes, But behave yourself. It will be You two and two others." Xemnas said

"What other two?" Arisxna asked seriously

"...You might hate me for this but Vexen and Zexion." Xemnas said

"HELL TO THE FUCKING NO!" Arisxna and Ixuengvere said together

"So you two don't want them to come along?" Xemnas asked

"No, I rather deal with Axel and Roxas." Arisxna said crossing her arms

"So be it then, Once the four of you are ready meet me in my office. I'm letting you off the hook for now since you just got back Arisxna" Xemnas said

"Thank you, I'm grateful at least someone is kind to me that isn't my sibling." She said with a toothy grin

-End of chapter-

RinaAngstadt: I was able to cut it down from nine pages to seven! Whoot! That is something I can be happy about. I think since I took the lyric out for Kelly's song that really made a difference. I love the lyrics to the song but if you listened to the song before you can pretty much tell that Arisxna was pretty much telling Zexion to go grow a pair already. Flames will be used to roast mellows of the marsh.


	10. Chapter 10: Luxord

RinaAngstadt: I don't own anything but my Oc's and plot bunnies

[Chapter ten: Luxord]

After getting Roxas and Axel together the four of them went to Xemnas's office. Xemnas had a report in his hand as he stood up he began to pace in his office in front of them.

"This mission will take a day at the least but the reason you four were chosen where because I know I can count on you four to work together and not do something utterly stupid. Axel you know of this mission you went on this mission before." Xemnas said stopping at him handing him the report.

Axel looked at the report and his eyes went wide.

"You seriously want us go to back there? Zexion said that it was too dangerous for us to go any further!" Axel said

"I don't believe that he thought of everything that could work for that mission. You will direct the three that are with you to where you, Zexion and Vexen left off. I was originally going to have Vexen and Zexion going with them but it seems that both girls have a big agreement of dislike over both of them."Xemnas said

"Well I wouldn't blame either one of them. But I understand, We'll be back soon sir." Axel said with a grin

Then the four of them left and went to a world that was as dead as a graveyard...without the graves.

"So where do we go Axel?" Arisxna asked

"To tell you the truth I have no fucking clue." Axel said shaking his head

She grinned and she held her sisters hand. "Sis C'mon, lets see what happens when we combine our powers."Arisxna said looking to Ixuengvere

Ixuengvere grinned nodded her head and they held hands as they closed their eyes. They were soon out of a illusion and saw that they were actually in a burning down town that looked like Earth but the people they saw weren't actually 'human' per-say. Arisxna smirked and grinned at her sister

"...and this is why I love you sis!" She said hugging her

Ixuengvere giggled and hugged her back.

"Now what?" Axel asked

"You control flames don't you?" Arisxna asked

"Yeah?" Axel said confused

"Take them out! Geez do I have to explain everything? My sis and I will see how this even happened." Arisxna said with a grin

"Alright...Wait what about Roxas?" Axel asked

"Roxas can stay with you and help I KNOW he can control all the elements he's sora's You-know-who." Arisxna said before she took her sisters hand and ran to the biggest building to find a few people directing others all over the place.

Ixuengvere grinned at her sister. "I think we found our leader sis."

"I believe you are right my smart cookie sis."

They walked up to the guy who looked to them strangely.

"I've already told three people just like you that there is nothing you guys can do here, now please leave." he said in a very British accent.

Arisxna crossed her arms and whispered something looking to the guy before speaking up.

"Tell me why this town is on fire." Arisxna said

"Its all because of the king, he won't let us live in peace." He said looking to her

"Why not?" She asked

"Because we never paid our dues to him."

"What dues?" She asked

"Every town owes money to the king and if the amount isn't paid the town gets destroyed" He said

"How do I get to the king?" She asked

"Go two streets down west and make two sharp turns to the crazy trees past the trees is his castle. But no one ever goes into the castle." He said

"We'll see about that...Thank you good sir." She said before she motioned for her sister to follow her.

they found Axel and Roxas putting out the fires so they told them were they were going then they ran to the crazy trees who kept on singing the fish head song repeatedly. Arisxna covered her head as she ran through the forest with her sister in tow. It didn't take long before they got to the screen gates were they met up with two guards that looked like walking fish.

"Walking fishes!" Ixuengvere said

"Yeah...I know sis. C'mon lets get going." Arisxna said rubbing her head

Ixuengvere nodded her head and she controled the guards to let them in. Once the gates opened Arisxna with Ixuengvere's body on her back went into the gates. After the gates closed and they were in the castle Ixuengvere woke up in her own body.

"Had a good nap sis?" Arisxna joked

"oh haha...Put me down." Ixuengvere said

She did without a second thought placing Ixuengvere on her butt. Arisxna laughed a bit as Ixuengvere glared at her placing both of her middle fingers at her sister.

"Aww thank you sis love you too, now get up and we have to move fast." Arisxna said

She did and they moved as quiet as they could as they went to the thrown where they saw another version of Zexion..or Inzeo with a different version of Arisxna or Sarina. Arisxna just sat at the thrown and shook her head.

"No. Fuckin'.Way." She whispered to her sister

"We're back here again?"Ixuengvere said confused

"Apparently." Arisxna said getting out of hiding and just walking up to the thrown

The king and queen looked to her and her sister shocked.

"Well look who came to join us love." Inzeo said

Sarina just rolled her eyes. "I don't care, You never seem to give a shit about me."

"I know your pain...Now what the hell is this crap about burning villages?" Arisxna said angered

"Brilliant idea right?" Inzeo said with a grin

"WRONG!" Arisxna and Ixuengvere yelled

"Do I have permission to hit him?" Arisxna asked looking to her other self

"Go for it." Sarina said with a grin

She bowed her head and she got her sword out and knocked him upside the head with the hilt of her sword.

"You are a total moron and you should be ashamed of what you have become. Burning villages and people is just plain wrong and is the same damn thing that would have happened if Viven was in power any longer! Do you seriously want to end up like her?!" Arisxna asked

He didn't say anything he just rubbed his head. After awhile he got up and he pushed her down to the ground making her fall down three flights of steps and he called the guards. Ixuengvere got away but Arisxna wasn't so lucky. She was taken to a Jail cell were she saw she shared with her younger sisters other self and her family. She rubbed between her eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Arisxna asked

"You're my sissy from another time line right?" Guenivere asked

"Yeah,I am. The queen is still with the king. But how the hell did all of this happen?" Arisxna asked

"Viven told Inzeo to take over since he was smart enough to do so." Guenivere said

"Oh yeah making the ass be in charge smart fuckin' move." She said crossing her arms

"So you agree?" A guy who looked like Demyx said from the cell across from her.

"Yeah, totally and don't worry I can find a way for all of us to get out." She said with a grin

"Good luck, nothing works on these bars." He said

She giggled and she told all of her siblings to get away from the bars and get to the wall. Once they were there she used all of her force in darkness to blast the bars out of place, then she went to the other cells and just bent them out for all of them to be able to get out once everyone was out they all went to face the 'king', together. They all went behind Arisxna as she took out the guards that looked like fellow organization members. Soon they all came to the thrown room where they saw Inzeo abusing Sarina which pissed of Arisxna She rushed up to Inzeo grabbing his wrist and made him be the one who felt pain by throwing him down the flight of steps.

"What are you doing out of the jail cell?!" He said shocked

"Did you forget I'm not your normal female, I can do a lot of things that no one here can do." Arisxna said as she walked down the steps before she kicked him in the face before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw her other self.

"Don't hurt him too much...okay?" She said shyly

"Seriously? He abuses you and yet you put up with this shit? Girl he might have captured your heart at first but he isn't the one you will forever be with. I promise you...You'll find that perfect one for you...that person ISN'T Inzeo. I'll tell you that much." Arisxna said angered

She nodded her head before she let go of Arisxna's shoulder. She smiled and patted her others selves head. She looked to Inzeo who's head was bleeding due to her boot and falling down the steps hard, She smirked and picked him up by his shirt easily.

"You should learn how to treat people with more respect before you get yourself killed due to the lack of respect people will have for you. I will give you this warning. If I have to come back here I swear I'm going to have to kill you." She said angered

"I-I got it...I-I'm very sorry. I was just doing what Viven told me to do. I'm not doing any of this free of will!" Inzeo said scared

"Seriously?...Why are you listening to her for?" She asked

"Because...that's how this world works." Inzeo said

"Where is that bitch?" Arisxna asked

"In the bedroom." Sarina said

"Show me now." Arisxna said glaring at her

She nodded her head and she rushed to show Arisxna where Viven was sleeping with a bunch of guys around her. Arisxna got her sword out and pointed for Sarina to get out of the room. So she did and Arisxna went around the guys to get to Viven to place her sword in her heart once her heart was out of her body she took a bag from her pocket and she placed it in the bag. Then she placed the bag in her pocket, She left the room with a smile going back to the thrown room. Inzeo was getting himself cleaned up and she coughed a bit.

"You are under your own rule now, but I don't want to come back her just to place you back into your place." She said looking to him seriously

Inzeo nodded his head before he went up to her and gave her a piece of paper. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is this?" She asked

"Give this to Zexion, he'll know what to do with this. I have this feeling you have a very big dislike for him. this will change everything...I hope." Inzeo said with a slight smile

she nodded her head and she left the castle. She then saw her sister dancing to the music that the singing crazy tree's were singing. She remembered hearing something similar to it in her human life, she was taken out of her trance by her sister grabbing her to dance with her. She gave in and began to dance with her sister until the song was over with then they ran through the forest again to find Axel and Roxas starting to walk to the forest.

"So is everything okay now?" Axel asked

"Yup, Now we can go back!" Arisxna said with a grin

"You seem a bit too happy, what happened?" Roxas asked

"Nothing you should worry yourself with, but I might have to go to the medic room before reporting to Xemnas." Arisxna said

"Alright." Roxas said shrugging his shoulders

Axel made a portal back to the castle and they all went in it. Arisxna went straight to the medic room where he saw Zexion getting patched up by Demyx. She looked to Zexion sadly, he looked like he was seriously hurt but Vexen wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's your partner?" Arisxna asked Zexion

"Hi to you too Arisxna..but I guess I deserve that. But Vexen is briefing with Xemnas on our mission that we went on." Zexion said placing his cloak back on.

"Okay, Oh! Zexion...I was told to give you this. by your other self from the other time line." She said giving him the small envelope that Inzeo gave her

He raised an eyebrow at her. He opened the it as she asked Demyx to check her back. Her back had marks all over the place and some were bleeding.

"How did you survive with those marks on your back?" Zexion asked

"I'm a strong woman Zexion, or did you forget that when you cheated on me?" Arisxna said looking to him.

He looked down sadly before sitting next to her holding her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Arisxna I should have known better."Zexion said sadly

"Damn straight you should have.. OW! Dem! that hurt!" Arisxna said glaring back to him

"Sorry Arisxna!" Demyx said frantically

"Just call me Rina I'm not really one of you guys anymore. I was only suppose to be back for the mission then I go back to my life with my husband." Arisxna said

"...So you really don't want to be near me anymore." Zexion said making her look at him

"You hurt me more than you know you did, I have a lot I have to report to the superior and I don't need anyone holding me back. I already have to convince my younger sister that she has to let me go and let me live my life so she and Demyx can be alone." Arisxna said glaring at him

"So, why did you even agree to come back if you weren't going to stay?" Zexion asked

"Because I didn't say goodbye to my sister properly and I still had my power. Which meant I still was owned by the organization, plus who else could make your other side see that being controlled isn't right and abusing the person you love emotionally or physically can make everything turn on you." She said with a smirk

He looked to her shocked. "...Wait. The world you went to was that world?" He said shocked

"Duh, Why asked?" She said before she winced in pain

"...that's the world Vexen and I went to for our mission. I was stuck in the eyes of my other side." Zexion said

She grinned and laughed. "So that's why it looked to scared" She said before she placed her hand on his cheek

"Zex, Take what I said to 'heart'...You need to learn." She said before she kissed his forehead and gave him the bag that had a heart in it.

After Demyx was done patching her up she placed her regular jacket on her and she went to Xemnas's office to see Vexen, Roxas and Axel all yelling. She ignored them and she went right to Xemnas.

"What's your story of the mission?" Xemnas asked

"The town that was on fire was an order from the 'king' Inzeo who was being directed by Viven who I personally killed. After literally knocking some sense into the 'king' I was given a piece of paper to give to Zexion. What is said in said paper I have no clue. But in the end everything ended up very well." Arisxna said with a grin

"Vexen told me that he and Zexion were stuck in the eyes of themselves in that time line, did that happen to you and the others?" Xemnas asked

"No sir, that didn't happen. we were all ourselves, but I didn't know Inzeo was actually Zexion...But it was nice to know that I literally kicked Zexion down two flights of steps and picked him up just to get answers out of him." She said with a smile

"You really don't change do you?" He asked

" No sir. Now may I live in peace?" She asked

"After you say goodbye to you sister properly you may due as you please. Once you leave this world your memory will be gone of everything and your power will be demolished." Xemnas said

She bowed her head to him. "thank you sir."

Then she went passed the guys only to have them stop and watch her leave. Once she went to the bedroom where she saw her sister with her arms crossed a bit angered

"you are NOT leaving me again Arisxna! I lost you twice already because of that asshat Zexion! I'm not losing you again! You really don't know how much I still need you sis!" Ixuengvere said sadly

"I know you may need me guenivere but I can't stay in here anymore. I'm sorry I made an agreement to Xemnas and I want to keep it. The only reason I even agreed to come back was to say goodbye to you properly. After today I won't know who you are,My memories will forever be erased. Nothing will ever bring them back. I know you'll miss me but you need to start living on your own. You are going to be married to Demyx soon you need to start living like a grown up. You'll soon be taking on responsibilities that I have to get back to. But always remember that I love you." Arisxna said before she kissed her sisters cheek

Ixuengvere hugged her tightly and cried. "If you loved me you'd stay with me and forget about Zexion! Just be with someone else! I don't want to be alone! I'm not ready for it!"

She sighed and closed her eyes rubbing her sisters back. "Guen, I can't. My husband is expecting me back." She said looking to her sister

"I don't care I NEED my elder sister! Sisters before others or have you forgotten!?" She yelled at Arisxna

Arisxna rubbed between her eyes and paced in the bedroom. "Are you really going to pull the family card on me?" She asked annoyed

"Yes because I NEED my sister and you know that for the longest time we only had each other to trust and be around because the others were asses. So please Rina...for me. Stay?" Ixuengvere said sadly

Arisxna sighed and looked to her sister who had a puppy face. Arisxna caved in to it and took a deep breath. "fine, Fine, Fine. I'll stay BUT you have to do me a favor."

"yay! What's the favor?!" Ixuengvere asked

"Tell Marluxia and Luxord that the contract is over with." Arisxna said sadly

"What was that contract about anyways?" She asked

"I had to be in Hollow bastion until I felt like I could be back here again. Once I could come back here again the contract would be canceled and I would have to chose to either be alone forever or to be with someone for the rest of my life..and I would have to be with that person for the rest of the time I'm here until the day I die." Arisxna said tapping her chin as she tapped her foot

"Oh...okay. So what your choice is going to be. "Ixuengvere said confused

"I'll tell you that later. I got a few people I gotta talk to." She said with a grin before she ran out of the room

She first went to Vexen's lab where she saw Zexion crying as he was watching something. She went behind him and saw it was memories of him and her together, she smirked. She whispered a bit in his ear before she spoke.

"Do you miss me Zexion?" She asked trailing her hands down his chest as she leaned over him.

"Yes, I miss you. I wanted to always be with you, but you will be leaving. I'm sorry for everything I didn't know how badly I was hurting you, why can't I do anything right?" He said as he cried.

She turned off the memory and she got in front of him going on to his lap with her legs on either side of him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you still with Vexen?" She asked

"I wasn't ever with him to begin with." Zexion said holding on to her

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Tell me the truth love, do you wish I could stay here?"

"Of course. I'd do anything to make sure you'd stay here." He said holding on to her tightly placing his face into her chest

She giggled and patted his head. "Well then love, Do me this favor...I want you to forever be mine, no cheating on me, I love you Zexion but you need to start being a good boy, if you can do my that favor I'll be here with you forever." She said with a smile

He looked up to her before crashing his lips into hers. She grinned and kissed him back which didn't take long for the kiss to become a make out scene. Once it started to get too heated for both of them Zexion got her off of him and he pushed her into a black portal that lead into his room and on to his bed. He soon pinned her down on his bed as he kissed her with more passion than either one of them could handle. He began to slowly strip her of all of her clothing as she did the same to him.

"Zexion, I can't believe I've been so damn blind, can you forgive me love?" She said as she kissed his cheek

"Of course I can, but I deserved what you gave me, you really are a smart woman and a strong one too. But you need to be punished for what you did in the other time line, kicking me down two flights of steps hurt me more than you know." He said kissing down her neck nipping at her skin as he did so

"...Don't hurt me too much, you DID push me down those same steps but I fell down all of them." Arisxna said wincing at her back hurting

"I didn't do that, that was Inzeo all together, that was before I controlled his body" Zexion said sadly before he turned her around

He saw the marks that were on her back and he kissed all of them making her wince and groan in pain.

"DAMN IT ZEXION! do you seriously want to get killed!" She whined in pain

"I'm sorry Arisxna, but you need to be more careful, some day you'll get killed from all of the missions you go on." He said softly

"...I knew that, but do you have to touch ALL of my damn cuts! holly hell Zex! I can only handle so much pain!" She said glaring back at him

"Sorry." He said before he kissed her shoulder

She turned herself around and pinned him down on the bed she smirked at the shocked look he had on his face.

"Now time for payback love." she whispered in his ear.

With Ixuengvere she was looking for Marluxia and Luxord but only found Demyx, who happened to glomp her in the hall and wouldn't get her out of being pinned to the ground

"Demy! Get off of me!" She said with a grin

"Now why would I do that?" He said with a smirk

"Because I have to find Marluxia and Luxord." She said trying to get out of him pinning her

"They are out on a mission, why do you need to speak with them?" Demyx asked

"Arisxna is going to stay so I need to tell them that her contract with them is over with." She said with a grin

"What made her stay?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Me having a pouty puppy face and placing up the family card on her." She said with a smirk

"Nice one. So do you think she's gunna get back at Zexion?" Demyx asked

"Dunno, but what I heard from Axel previously that Vexen and him aren't even on speaking terms." Ixuengvere said

Demyx then let her go and they walked the halls only to hear moans and a bed squeaking from Zexion's room. They stopped to hear what was happened only to smirk.

"She got back at him alright." Demyx said with a grin

"Yeah, but I didn't think she'd go this far though." Ixuengvere said shocked

"Well she is a surprise." Demyx said holding Ixuengvere's hand

"True, but what are we gunna do for our wedding?" Ixuengvere asked

"Hm, how about we ask them for their opinion later on that because Arisxna IS your sister, she might have a bit of an insight on how to even run a wedding." Demyx said

Ixuengvere nodded her head. "Alright, so what now?"

Demyx grinned, "How about we play a game?"

"What game?" She said raising an eyebrow at him

"DDR...Xigbar got it at a store that he went to and well its really addictive!"

She gasped. "I'll kick your ass in that game!" Ixuengvere said spazzing

"You're on sweet heart." Demyx said before he kissed her cheek

They went to the game room and they played DDR for hours going against each other.

-end of chapter-

RinaAngstadt: Alright this one...I think I did a bit well for. For those who are wondering time lines all run differently. Some are slower some are faster. The one that Ixuengvere, Demyx, Zexion and Arisxna went to for a mission is the same one that Ixuengvere, Arisxna, Axel and Roxas went on to. The time there went a lot faster due to the fact that it was messed with. So within a time span of three months for the world that never was is three decades for the other. Much would have happen to have Sarina and Inzeo be the king and queen of that place. But that's all the information that I'll explain for now...But I want to know for those who have favored me as an author...Who do you guys think is the guy who was Arisxna's Husband back on earth?


	11. Chapter 11: Marluxia

Rinaangstadt: Well I don't know how much of this I'll be changing since this is the part where Ixuengvere gets married to Demyx. But I'll let those know who haven't read this information on if anything changed by the end of this. ^-^

I don't own anything but my idea's and Oc's

[Chapter Eleven: Marluxia]

After many hours of playing ddr they had gotten many peoples attention, they had a small crowd around them as they had a tournament between the two of them. Neither one of them stopped due to the fact they didn't want to lose to the other. It got to the point where it was either they both lose or they both win when Ixuengvere saw her sister and Zexion watching and her sister cheering for her. It wasn't until it was dinner time that they stopped it was 29:29 they couldn't figure out how to settle the score. They were talking to other people as they ate. Everyone gave their opinion but Arisxna who ate in silence. It wasn't until Ixuengvere asked her personally what should be the tie breaker that she spoke up.

"How to settle it? Easy, who ever can beat me." She said with a grin. "You and I both know we are on the same level and I've beaten Zexion AND Demyx before."

"But I've gotten better!" Demyx said

"We'll see. But does that give you an answer Sis?" Arisxna asked

She nodded her head. "Yes, I love the idea!"

Then after dinner first it was Ixuengvere against Arisxna, Ixuengvere won against her then it was Demyx against Arisxna Arisxna won against him.

"Now we have our winner. My sis wins." Arisxna said

Ixuengvere did a happy dance in a circle as everyone clapped.

"So now what?" Demyx asked

"I wanna go against my sis again to see if she can beat me...Probably not but its worth a try right?" Ixuengvere said

"Oh you are SO on sis!" Arisxna said with a grin

"Good luck." Zexion said before he kissed Arisxna on the cheek

"Are you two back out again?" Marluxia asked

"Yeah, I forgot...Marluxia I was suppose to tell you that your contract with Rina is canceled she's stayin' with us!" Ixuengvere said with a grin

"...So you will be staying with Zexion forever then Arisxna?"Marluxia said

Arisxna hugged Zexion tightly and nodded her head. "We made up and he made me a promise." She said with a grin

"and I attend to keep it too." Zexion said with a grin before kissing the top of her head

'Well its nice to see you are actually being nice to my sister instead of being a meanie face to her." Ixuengvere said with her arms crossed

"Yeah I know, But it won't happen again." Zexion said holding on to Arisxna's hand

"So Sis up for a few rounds with your big sis?" Arisxna said walking on to the DDR mat.

"I was born ready! Lets see what you got Arisxna!" Ixuengvere said with a toothy grin

So they didn't hold back on each other as they played as many songs as they could on Difficult never once looking at each other or listening to people rooting for them. For 3 hours they were playing DDR and everyone but Demyx and Zexion left. It wasn't until Arisxna gave up they stopped.

"Aw, C'mon sis! Can't stand the heat of being around me?!" Ixuengvere asked

"No, I'm very tired. We've been at this for three hours going on four. Its time for me to sleep." She said yawning.

"alright, Fine, But I want a rematch soon!" Ixuengvere said spazzy pointing to her

"Alright, Whatever you say sis." She said before she went over to Zexion and fell asleep on him.

Zexion took Arisxna to his room as Demyx tried to calm Ixuengvere down.

"What's up with you? You aren't usually like this." Demyx said confused

'Its because I can actually be around my sister and not have to worry about anything happening to her." She said crossing her arms

"Oh, Well You never asked her about the wedding stuff you know that right?" He asked

She sighed and rubbed between her eyes. "Well I will ask her that stuff tomorrow, I need to see if Namine and Larxene are still up. I have to ask them somethin'." She said with a grin

"Alright, But don't get ahead of yourself okay?" He warned her

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I know. I'm not dumb. I might be a special cookie but I know my limits on things." She said with a grin

So she went to go look for Larxene and Namine only to see that Larxene was talking with Axel and Marluxia.

"Excuse me Larxene do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?" She asked curiously

"Sure what for Kiddo?" She said with a grin

"Well, I need help getting things ready for Demy and I's wedding. I would ask my sis but she is still getting herself together, I was going to ask you and Namine to help me out...If you don't have a problem with it." Ixuengvere said shyly

"Sure kiddo, Where is it being taking place?" Larxene asked

"In a different world, We are having it in a different time line of our world that way we don't have to deal with Zexion trying to do something utterly stupid to my sister even if he promised her that he'd stay with her."

"Alright then, I don't mind why don't you get Namine and we can get started on things then." She said with a smile

"Thank you so much Larxene!" Ixuengvere said hugging Larxene before she went to find Namine

When Ixuengvere found Namine she was talking to Roxas and Zexion.

"Hey Namine, Do you mind if I talk to you about something?" She asked

"Of course, what's up?" Namine said with a grin

"I was wondering if you could help Larxene and I out with the decorations and stuff for the wedding tomorrow for Demy-kun and I?"

"I'd love to help you out! Did you find out who you want for your bride maids yet?" She asked

"Yeah, You, Larxene and My big sissy!" She said with a smile

"Do you know who Demyx wants for his best man yet?" Zexion asked

"Nope, But you can ask him that yourself! I think he keeps things like that to himself though..;.or he totally forgot." She said with a shrug

"Alright." Zexion said with a smile

"Oh that reminds me! Zexion I would like you to tell my sister when she's awake enough that I am going to need her help picking out a dress...I need my bis sisters advice." She said with a grin

"I can do that when she wakes up. It seems like she wore herself out more than she should have." Zexion said with a smile

Ixuengvere nodded her head and she took Namine's hand dragging her to where Larxene was. Then the three of them went to where the wedding was going to take place. The three of them took their time to get everything ready and once everything was just about ready they went back the world that never was to see her sister in their bedroom already looking at the dresses that Ixuengvere picked out and she tapped her finger on her chin thinking about the dresses. Ixuengvere went up to her sister and glomped her from behind making her fall forward.

"holly hell Sis, What the heck is up with you?" Arisxna asked

"Oh nothin', just seein' if you know which dress I should wear," Ixuengvere said naturally

"Yes, I do. Since I know what Demyx will be wearing because I had to help him out with his clothing too you are going to wear the dark blue dress. Plus it shows all your curves in the right place, its sure to make him blush more than he should be." She said getting her sister off of her.

"Whoot! Awesomeness, what is he going to be wearing?" Ixuengvere asked

"I promised him I wouldn't tell you. Now the guys will be having a get together here so I planned out with Xemnas's approval a party for you in a different location for tonight and in that time you two aren't allowed to see each other until you two see each other at the podium." Arisxna said getting up

"Aww, You mean I can't snuggle with him for one more night?" Ixuengvere whined

Arisxna shook her head. "You know he said something like that too. But its tradition sis, so get over it. Plus you'll have more than enough time to snuggle with him and many other things while you two are on your honeymoon."

She gasped. "Where are we going for the honeymoon?" Ixuengvere asked

"That I don't know, but he said you'll like it." Arisxna said with a shrug.

"So where are you having the party for her?" Larxene asked

"Its near the grounds for the wedding, but we have to make sure we have everything before we leave because we aren't going to be able to come back until after the damn wedding is over with." Arisxna said

"So noted. I'm going to get my things ready, I suggest you do the same there Namine" Larxene said

Namine nodded her head and smiled. As they left Arisxna placed a hand on Ixuengvere's shoulder.

"When you guys come back from your honeymoon you won't be able to sleep...at all. Most likely because I know that you two fuck like bunnies more than Zexion and I do, you guys won't be able to turn back from anything that you two have done." Arisxna said

"Got it sis, but why would I turn back on anything with Demyx? He's my mullet muffin." She said with a grin

Arisxna laughed a bit. "You already have a nickname for the guy?" She asked

"Yup and he calls me smexy." Ixuengvere said with a grin

"Oh geez, well now, I have the perfect thing for your hair. It will be perfect, now pack up the dress and your hair things. I need to make sure that Marluxia is done with the dresses for Larxene, Namine and I." She said before she hugged her sister

"otay!." She said before she got her things together.

-5 hours later-

Arisxna, Larxene, Namine and Ixuengvere were all together in a big hotel room where they were all talking about how things would be with Demyx and Ixuengvere together, and finding ways to make Ixuengvere blush and hide under her pillow.

That night ended with laughs and with Ixuengvere falling asleep on Arisxna's lap and Larxene and Namine on either shoulder as they were watching a movie, Arisxna was the only one that didn't sleep, she was too worried about her love, she knew she was now bound to Zexion, but she didn't know if he would take it seriously. It wasn't until she saw a black portal that she got curious. She saw that Zexion was the one who made it and she smiled.

"So they fell asleep?" He asked

She nodded. "The girls seriously have a lot of energy...How did Demyx's party go?" Arisxna asked

"Most of them are drunk and fell asleep face first into the floor." Zexion said with a sigh

She giggled as she smiled up at him. "Its sucks that my sis fell asleep on me."

He moved her sister slightly and made it so she could move and she immediately got up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back with a smile.

"So, You really do care about me Arisxna..I was told you didn't by Xigbar." He said looking to her.

"babe, Think about the source of your information. You're talking about the king of all gossip." Arisxna said looking up to him

He kissed her on the lips and she grinned and kissed him back.

"I hope that soon we will have something like this happen to us." She said placing her head on his shoulder

"Yeah, it'd be nice...But I have to talk to Marluxia about that contract that you signed." He said

She nodded her head. "But you better leave before you get a Kunai in the head by Larxene."

He kissed her on the forehead before he left, she then went to her bed instead of the floor where the other three were. She fell asleep knowing that Zexion in fact loved her. When the morning came she was the first to wake up and she woke up Larxene and Namine who both woke up Ixuengvere. They all took a shower, Separately and they got the dresses on and Arisxna did all of their hair. Once everyone was done for they all went to where the ceremony was being taken place and Arisxna did finally touches on Ixuengvere and the other girls before she took a picture of all of the girls together. She looked back at the picture and she began to cry a bit. Ixuengvere saw that she was and placed a hand on her arm.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ixuengvere asked

"...Y-Yeah. Just I never thought that I'd see the day where I would have to give my own sister away to one of my best friends in the organization." She said wiping her eyes

"I'll still be your sister Rina, Just I've matured a little bit that's all." Ixuengvere said hugged her sister.

"I know...but its time that you get your happy ending sis." Arisxna said with a smile

All the girls went into line and Marluxia came into the room with a grin.

"Is everything settled now?" He asked

"Yeah, Is Demyx out there?" Arisxna asked

"Yeah, Nervously...But no worries he has Zexion to make sure he doesn't get too nervous."

"Well have Axel key the music." Arisxna said

Once they heard music the girls and Marluxia went outside where they saw the people from the organization sitting on the sides as Ixuengvere went down the Isle she saw that Demyx was standing by the Alter smiling at her blushing. He was wearing a similar dark blue outfit that was similar to the color that she was wearing for her dress, Once they got to the alter Arisxna smiled at Demyx and at her sister before giving her sisters hand to him. Ixuengvere hugged Arisxna before she sat down next Axel in the audience. Ixuengvere and Demyx looked to the Alter to see Xemnas there smiling.

"Today we are gathered here to see the bonding of two young people in love. Even though they both don't have hearts or a very light light of heart within them, they still have found love for one another, Which says more than anything that nobody's can in fact find love in the darkness that we live in for the rest of our lives. Now before I continue is there any rejection to these two people in marriage" Xemnas said

The whole area was silent for 2 minutes before he continued.

"Very well, Now I will continue. Demyx, Do you take Ixuengvere to be your Lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, thick and thin till death do you part?" Xemnas said to him

"I do." He said smiling

"Alright, now Ixuengvere do you take Demyx to be your Lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, thick and think till death do you part?"

"I do." She said with a grin

"Well then you now may say your own vows." Xemnas said "Roxas the rings please?"

Roxas walked over to them and they took the rings from the pillow.

"I'll start, Ever since Arisxna mentioned you a year before you came into the organization I've always was curious about what you'd really be like and when I actually met you I fell in love with you instantly...It took me awhile to get used to the fact that I had someone who was actually fateful to me with me for so long. I didn't have know for long that you'd be the one that I would be with for the rest of my life, But I did talk it out with your sister and she knew that it was coming. I'm thankful of her that she even introduce you to me, because I wouldn't know the beautiful, wonderful woman that's in front of me right now." Demyx said with a grin as he placed the ring on her left ring finger

Ixuengvere tried not to cry over his vow before she said hers. "Demyx, you had my heart the first time you looked at make me have a heart beat again and with a real meaning. you make me being a nobody into I love you with all my heart ,you compete me, without you I would be forever alone. With no one to love me truly so thank you for loving me and being so caring, because with every kiss I grow to love you more." She said as she placed his ring on his left ring finger.

With that Xemnas smiled at both of them and to everyone around them. "Now from this day forward you two are bless with the blessings of the organization and darkness. Forever will you two be together as one. I now pronounce you Husband and wife. Demyx you may now kiss your bride."

Demyx looked to Ixuengvere with a smirk before he pulled her closer to him quickly before he kissed her passionately. There were cheers and whistling all over the place before Ixuengvere blushed as she smiled at him.

"I love you so much Demyx."

"I love you more."

"We'll see about that Demyx."

"Hey love birds, there is a reception for you guys if you guys want cake and cookies." Arisxna said

"Cookies?" Ixuengvere said shocked

"Yup, But if you two just want to go to the honeymoon then that's fine too but you'll miss out on the fun." Arisxna said with a grin

"Hell no!" Ixuengvere said rushing over to her sister with Demyx in tow.

So the three of them went inside of a big tent that the after party was taking place in and they heard Night core music playing as people danced around and ate a lot. It wasn't until the DJ who happened to be Axel said that it was going to be slowed down for the bride and groom to dance. Everyone but Demyx and Ixuengvere were dancing when Hallelujah came on. Ixuengvere knew that it wasn't the original version, Zexion and Arisxna were singing it. Ixuengvere tried not to look at her sister as she danced around the dance floor with Demyx, Once the song was over with there was a dance for Arisxna and Ixuengvere which was a lot more energetic and they both heard cheering as Anima Libera by night core played. The girls both danced without their shoes on and they grabbed their loves to dance with them, and soon everyone was dancing. Once everyone had enough dancing Demyx and Ixuengvere Cut the cake that was taller than both of them. The cake was Chocolate with Vanilla frosting after cake Ixuengvere gathered all of the girls to throw the boutique of flowers to and Arisxna caught it by jumping to get it

Then Zexion without anyone trying got the guarder, Both Arisxna and Zexion blushed and Ixuengvere and Demyx Smiled.

"Looks like You're up next Zexion!" Axel joked

"Well he'll have to purpose to her some time." Marluxia said

"Now, Now...Its not like he really wants to be with her in the first place." Xigbar said with a shrug

He got a lot of glares Mainly by Arisxna who kicked him in the stomach.

"Next time I'll Aim lower." She said angered

"Well we'll be back at the castle soon." Ixuengvere said before she was picked up by Demyx and they left in a black portal.

Xemnas looked to everyone. "Xigbar since you have such crude remarks to say you can stay behind and clean everything up with Marluxia and Luxord."

"Aw c'mon! seriously?!" Xigbar said

"Did I stutter when I spoke number 2?" Xemnas said

He crossed his arms and walked off knowing that he couldn't argue with his leader. The rest of the night went smoothly and that night Arisxna & Zexion moved all of the things that Ixuengvere and Demyx things that they got into Demyx's room and without knowing Zexion moved Arisxna's things in with Zexion's, as a surprise for her as she moved the gifts to Ixuengvere and Demyx's room. It wasn't until she finished undoing all the pieces and placing them back where they were in the storage room that she saw how empty the room looked. She looked to Zexion confused as he smiled at her.

"What did you do to my things Zexion?" She asked walking up to him curiously

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said holding her hand smiling more.

"I DO want to know which is why I am asking you. Where are my things?" She asked getting annoyed

"Close your eyes dear." He said pulling her close to him before he kissed her cheek

She blushed and did what he said. He then took her to his room and told her to open her eyes. She was shocked how big his room was to handle both his and her things. She looked to him curiously.

"Why did you do this for? We aren't married or engaged for that matter." She said confused

He pushed her down on to the bed and kissed her on the lips. "I did it because I wanted to be sure that I could always be with you...You have no idea how much I've missed being with you while you were gone for so long. I don't want to be in loneliness anymore. I want to be with you forever until the day both of us die." He said holding on to both of her hands.

She blushed as she stared into his eyes. "I...I-I never knew you felt like that Zexion, you really are somethin' you know that right?"

"Yeah...I know. I'm only yours." He said before he kissed her on the lips.

She pushed him down so he was on the bottom and looked to him weirdly. "What is up with you? This is unlike you to be like this. What happened to you?"

He looked up to her sadly "...I was wondering if you were going to catch me...Xemnas said I had to move you in with me as you moved your sisters things into Demyx's room because he is going to force us together if its the last thing he does."

She glared at him. "One question for you Zexion."

"Yes I do love you, I do want to marry you but not by force." He said before she finished speaking

She got off of him and she went to the door. "That's not what I was going to ask you Zexion, I was going to ask you if you knew if Marluxia was back yet? But I see you thought I was going to ask you if you loved me...Which I'm glad to hear that you do...But its going to take more than simple words from you to get me to even be with you in marriage."

Then she went to find Marluxia, With Demyx and Ixuengvere...

Demyx took them to a different world all together, the world was made out of pure sugar and sweets. When Ixuengvere looked around she saw that everything was made out of things that she loved. She smiled at Demyx and glomped him into the ground which was Twizzlers.

"how did you find this place?!" She asked happily

"I had to go here for a mission once with Arisxna and Roxas before he left once and we all had a blast...She actually teased me about taking you here before you came into the organization, so when I had to find a place to take you I KNEW I had to take you here. It's the perfect place for us to be alone without anyone disturbing us."

"...so we are alone here?" She asked

"That's correct, the mission was short but it seems like this place runs on its own. So we'll have a blast here." He said with a grin

She smiled and kissed him happily, he kissed her back and made her be on the bottom as he took her dress off of her seeing as it was the only thing that she was wearing. He blushed at her as she smirked.

"Rina said that I shouldn't wear anything because it would be too much of a hassle for you." She said with a grin

"...Damn her and knowing me too well." Demyx said shaking his head as he blushed more.

"Well That's what you get for being best friends with her! You get to see how much she truly understands you and it seems like she knows you a lot more than you realize." Ixuengvere said laughing before she kissed him on the cheek.

He kissed her on the lips as he undressed himself along with her help. It didn't take long before they both were naked and for Ixuengvere to be screaming out his name repeatedly. It took them 30 minutes for them to be warn out before they passed out on an Over sized animal Cracker that was Iced in Strawberry icing. When they woke up cuddling against each other they went at it again after they ate some of the sweets that were there.

-end-

Rinaangstadt: It seems like I didn't change much in it...But still eh, there was still change. -shrugs-


	12. Chapter 12: Larxene

[Chapter 12: Larxene]

-Time skip 3 months-

It was after their honeymoon and Ixuengvere had just gotten back. She saw that her sister was sleeping on the couch and she also saw that Zexion was in a grumpy mood as if something had happened. She went up to him and only got him snapping at her.

"WHAT DO YO- ...oh sorry. I thought you were Marluxia. How did your Honeymoon with Demyx go?" Zexion asked as he turned to face her.

"...Its alright, but my honeymoon was awesome! I need to thank my sister for teasing Demyx about something when she wakes up...Which reminds me, why is she sleeping on the couch?" She asks

"She's been sleeping there for the last three months because she doesn't want to be near me after a fight her and I had the day you two left for your honeymoon. Xemnas forced me to place all of her things with mine so we could become closer to each other...But it only made us become farther apart from each other." He said sadly

"so that's why I can't find her bedroom." She said sadly

"Yeah it was destroyed and the pantry was expanded the next day, But she won't talk to me or anyone but Axel and Roxas...It seems all of her time she spends it with them and it makes me nervous that she spends so much time with them and none with me." He said

"Hm, well how did the fight with you two happen?" She asked as she walked with him down the hall

"It started when she noticed I was being more romantic towards her than I usually ever is...and she called me against it...She asked me why I was being so and I told her the truth. She didn't like it so she wanted to ask me a question and I assumed to quickly and well...that pissed her off even more."

"...So let me get this straight, she's pissed off that you were being romantic towards her...and from what I got from you...more than you usually are. Which isn't even romantic to begin with...Am I correct with this Zexion?" She asked

He nodded his head as he walked beside her. She stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hold up, I'm going to wake her wacky ass up and you, her and I are going to have a bit of a chat. She is being unreasonable and she should be HAPPY you are being like that towards her not mad that you are showing that you actually do love her!"

He blushed as he was being dragged by his wrist back to the living room where Arisxna was just starting to wake up.

"Good I don't have to jump on you to wake your ass up, The three of us need to talk." Ixuengvere said pushing Zexion down on to the couch next to her

Arisxna glared at her sister before she moved away from Zexion, Ixuengvere went up to her sister and hit her slightly on the head.

"Stop that now! Do you know how stupid you are acting right now?! Here Zexion is trying to be more romantic towards you and you are pushing him away like you don't even like the guy!" Ixuengvere said

"...You don't know the whole story, he didn't tell you about Marluxia did he?" Arisxna said

"What about him?" Ixuengvere asked

"Marluxia apparently place small print on the contract and no matter what happens to either one of us we HAVE to be together. Even if we personally DON'T want to be with each other, we are bound by that damn fucking contract!" She said angered

"...And what's so bad about it?" Ixuengvere asked confused "You're forever bound to your emo boy...and if I remember correctly you left TWICE because of him and you returned because of him and because of me."

She was silent before she crossed her arms. "What are you getting at sis?"

"I'm getting at You are an idiot and I want you to say sorry to Zexy and actually be with him!" Ixuengvere said "Don't you DARE make me push you two into a freakin' closet!"

Arisxna glared at her sister before she sighed and she looked to Zexion who was looking to her sadly. "I'm sorry Zexion."

He smiled at her and he kissed her cheek. "You are forgiven, but you better not try to do anything else got it?" He said with a smirk

"A-Alright." She said blushing.

Ixuengvere then smiled and sat next to her sister and hugged her. "You know even though I liked the three months alone with Demyx I still really missed you and the drama that went with it."

"Oh thanks there sis." Arisxna said

"Oh no problem its what I'm here for! Oh and speaking of which! Thanks for teasing Demyx at that one world you, Demyx and Roxas had to go to that one time. Its an awesome place to have a honeymoon!" She said with a grin

She looked to Ixuengvere shocked. "He actually took you to Candy land?"

"Yup! I LOVED that place! it was heaven for three months!" Ixuengvere said with a grin

"...Wait Candy land?" Zexion asked

"Yup! Its a world that Demyx, Arisxna and Roxas went to before I came into the organization and Roxas left that they had to check out...and apparently no one lives there but the whole world is things build and made from chocolate and sweetness stuff! Its a totally awesome place!" Ixuengvere said with a grin

"I think I remember Demyx ranting to me once about how Arisxna teased him on a mission and he didn't like it. But I sorta just placed it aside because he rants about everything to me...and I'm going to get this story twice. Once from you and then a more detailed one from Demyx." Zexion said

Arisxna laughed. "Seems like you are the only person he EVER goes to."

"Oh shush you, its not like you ever tell me anything." Zexion said wrapping his arms around her.

"That's for a reason." She said poking his arm

Ixuengvere just shook her head and continued to talk. "anyways! That place is awesome and when I get to have a vacation time with you two I want to take you two with me to that place just so you guys can get as close as Demyx and I did when we were there." Ixuengvere said

"Yeah not going to happen any time soon." Zexion said

"Yeah, Since the Contract thing is in play Marluxia made a deal with Xemnas to have both of us to go on missions when they are needed for two years. By that time that world should go back into the darkness." Arisxna said

Ixuengvere looked to them sadly. "S-So you two aren't ever going to have a vacation?"

"I'm afraid not sis, but in between missions we can still hang out." Arisxna said trying to cheer her up.

"B-But its not the same!" Ixuengvere said before she hugged her sister tightly

Arisxna hugged her back and sighed. "...I'll try to talk to the superior but I don't think he'll loosen up because of you sis."

"I-Its better than not trying." Ixuengvere said

"Oh good you both are here." Vexen said coming into the room

"Something you want?" Arisxna said glaring at him

"Watch yourself Arisxna, but you two are needed for a mission. Apparently a new world has come back and Xemnas wants you two to investigate it."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I guess we have no choice. Is it going to be just Zexion and I or is someone else going with?"

"Its just the two of you." Vexen said before he left

Arisxna glared to Zexion "...This is why I HATE Vexen."

He just got up and he helped her up. Once she was standing up he kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back and smiled.

"You need to calm yourself near him, what happened is the past. I'm forever yours. You should know this by now." Zexion said as he placed his hands on her cheeks.

She blushed and placed her hands on his arms. "Alright...I'll try to calm myself, but I still have a hard time keeping it down...You know that."

He kissed her cheek. "well try to keep your anger down okay?"

She nodded her head with a grin, then the two of them left Ixuengvere in the living room as they went into Xemnas's office to get their mission. As they did that Ixuengvere went to go find Axel and Roxas who were playing Guitar hero in the game room. She saw that Roxas was getting too into it by standing on the couch that was there. Once the song was over with she clapped her hands and they looked to her.

"Your back!" Axel said with a grin before hugging her tightly

"Yeah I'm back." She said laughing a bit hugging him

"So where's Demyx?" Roxas asked

"Sleeping, he apparently couldn't crash until the day we got back from the sugar that he had in his system." She said with a grin

"Damn, Well did you at least talk to your sister?" Axel asked

"Yeah, her and Zexion are on talking terms again." She said shaking her head. "why didn't you two try to get them back to talking terms?"

"We did." Roxas said

"Yeah twice! but neither times worked. Arisxna is stubborn!" Axel said

"No kidding, even when she was a somebody she was a freakin' stubborn person to deal with when she was depressed or in a grumpy mood." Ixuengvere said

"Wanna play with us?" Roxas asked

"Sure! I'd love to!" Ixuengvere said

Then they played Guitar hero III for hours nonstop until Ixuengvere fell asleep on Axel. Roxas looked at them and then looked to the door to see Demyx walking in. He was Yawning still.

"Hey Dem, What did you do to Ixuengvere? She seemed to crash after a few soda's...Where did you two go?" Roxas asked

"Question for you, What was the first mission you had with Arisxna?" He asked

Roxas's eyes went wide. "Seriously you took her there?!...Wait didn't Arisxna tease you about taking her sister there?"

"Yes, Yes she did...And because of that I took her advice and I took Ixuengvere there. Arisxna was right, Neither one of us slept after the first week. The food there makes you stay awake for more than you should. I wouldn't be surprise if she had a head ache when she wakes up." Demyx said

"Well do you have a head ache?" Roxas asked

"A little bit of one, But nothing I can't handle." He said with a grin

"Well that's good to hear, but I don't know if your wife will be the same, it might be a bit harder for her to handle." Roxas said looking to Ixuengvere half on Axel half off of the couch

"What were you guys doing?" Demyx asked confused

"Just playing Guitar hero before she crashed, then Axel and I were talking and he fell asleep on me." Roxas said crossing his arms

"Well I'm not surprised Ixuengvere crashed, but why did he fall asleep on you?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, he only had a few soda's and he has been a lazy ass since he was gotten off of mission duty due to the fact that Arisxna and Zexion have problem and can't figure them out." Roxas said with a shrug

"...They have problems again? What did Zex do this time?" Demyx asked in a pitiful tone

"I don't even know, Arisxna never told Axel and I anything about it. We found out about it from Zexion who said that she was being unreasonable about the fact that he was being less like himself and more like an actual guy she could be with."

"...Those two have problems." Demyx said shaking his head

"Yeah and Arisxna is your sister in law...so you have to deal with her all of your life." Roxas said shaking his head

"Don't remind me, She's an alright girl and all. I know I have to respect her a bit since she's Ixuengvere's sister but ever since she came back for the second time she's changed and in a very bad way too."

"But you know its not her fault completely, from what I heard from Axel. She didn't even WANT to be in the organization anymore which is why she did what she did...Because she hated being in here. I wouldn't place it against her to change. The only reason she came back here was because Zexion felt guilty for what he did to her and he couldn't imagine her with someone else." Roxas said as he cleaned up the game room a bit

"I know it was against her will, I was there giving the heartless the orders to change her back. It was either that or killing her. Zexion didn't want to see her die so that was the best that he could do." Demyx said "But that made no room for her to be so mean to Zexy."

"...Seriously? He cheated on her from what I got from Axel More than once and he made her life here hell...it was like he didn't even care for her or love her." Roxas said

"You know you two are loud when you talk." Ixuengvere said holding her head.

"I'm sorry love." Demyx said softly

"Why are you two talking...well more like arguing about my sister and her 'relationship' with Zexion?" She asked

"It just became a sub topic to something we were talking about." Roxas said

"Seriously? " She said standing up. "Let me just set something straight here for both of you. 1.) Xemnas ORDERED Zexion to get Arisxna back even if it was by force 2.) Arisxna has been bipolar and utterly mean to Zexion for the main purpose of getting back for all the damn times he cheated on her! 3.) Zexion needs to watch his wording or he'll be dead before they are even married...IF they do! 4.) Demy, as much as I love you. My sister is more important to me than you. Blood before loves. If you hate my sister you shouldn't have dated me and married me. 5.) The next time I hear you guys talking about my sister without her around I will harm both of you. Test me I dare you to!"

Then she left the room angered before rushing to the bathroom. She began to throw up after she was done she began to cry before passing out. Larxene saw her passed out and she took Ixuengvere to her bedroom before she saw the fact that Ixuengvere was getting more than a little bit of a stomach. She raised an eyebrow and she placed a test in Ixuengvere's jacket pocket before she left the room. When she woke up she felt the test in her pocket, she then went to the bathroom and she took the test. She was very shocked to see the result of the test, she threw the test away and she hid it within the things that were in the bathroom. She had an idea of who placed it in her pocket so she went to larxene's room to see her door opened. She knocked on the door to see Larxene smiling at her.

"Did you take the test?" She asked going to her doorway

Ixuengvere nodded her head.

"...What was your result?"

"...I-I'm pregnant." She said softly

"I figured you were, You didn't mean anything you really said to Demyx and Roxas...But you have to tell Demyx you know." Larxene said

"...I don't know how to." She said nervously

"Well, that's going to be an easy thing to do...But I'm not surprised that you are. You are Arisxna's sister which means you are part somebody just like her. Which means you CAN have kids. Unlike the rest of us. You and her are the only ones that can. Which is why Xemnas wants you two in the organization, but of course Demyx and Zexion knew this before hand and they actually had to go to Xemnas before talking to you...Now you gotta talk to Xemnas before talking to Demyx so Xemnas knows about your problem." Larxene said with a grin

She nodded her head and took a deep breath. "A-Alright. I guess I have to go see Xemnas now."

"Good Luck." Larxene said as she hugged her

She hugged Larxene back before going to Xemnas's office. She took a deep breath and knocked on Xemnas's door.

"Enter." She heard him say

She opened the door and she walked inside, she saw that Arisxna and Zexion were still in the room but they were frozen in Ice. She ignored it for the moment before she looked to Xemnas.

"Is there something you need to talk to me about Ixuengvere?" He asked

"Yes, I was told by Larxene that I need to speak to you before speaking with Demyx about...a problem that I have right now." She said nervously

"...And what problem might that be?" He asked curiously

"...I-I'm pregnant." She said nervously

He still looked calm as he looked to her.

"So you did you want to keep the kid or not?" He asked

"...I-I want to keep it." She said placing a hand on her stomach

"Well then, I see no reason why I can deny this. Go tell Demyx, he should know that he's a father now. But you and your sister are unique..and I hope that she and Zexion find the place were they can be together without fighting with each other." Xemnas said

"...Well first off Zexion thinks different than my sis, two you aren't looking at the whole picture...You are just looking at part of it. Arisxna is mistaken by everyone due to Zexion's mistakes. She never changes and since her and I have half hearts her and I still have true emotions. We are in the middle of Light and Dark right now which means when she sees something that triggers an emotion she WILL feel it...Just like I do. She has very bad skills on holding in her emotions due to being emotional. She's one of those people who can't contain themselves even if they could. I've lived with her long enough to know so, you've only seen things from your point of view..not hers. She's a good person at heart...if Zexion just sticks with her and doesn't be a man whore and goes to anyone else. From what I know while they were together he was with Larxene, Vexen and Demyx...But there might have been more to that list for all I know! Her heart actually does 'break' so to speak. " Ixuengvere said

"...Interesting statement. I will take that into consideration. There is something you might want to know about your sister."

"What's that?"

"For her to be unfroze from where she is right now she and Zexion must go through mental challenges together. If the succeed in them they will be let out of the ice...if not then they will perish."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PLACE HER IN THAT FOR?!" She yelled

"...The reason for it is easy, they haven't been speaking or anything since you left."

"For a reason, which I JUST resolved not that long ago!" She said before she sighed. "Did you even LET them talk before freezing them?!"

He didn't talk.

"I'm going to take that as a big fat cookie no." She said before she sighed."Can you unfreeze them and get them out of that?"

"No, but you can. You can control their bodies and minds correct?" He asked

"...Yea...Sorta."

"See if you can control your sisters body."

she looked to her sister and thought about her and her memories with her. Soon she was looking at her body from her sisters. She saw things from her sisters point of view She knew what she had to do then. She whispered a few words and she broke her sister out of the ice with her sister's sword that was in flames in her hand.

"How the fuck did this happen?!" She said

"That's what happens when the half heart sisters are one. You two are invincible in that form. No one could kill you two." Vexen said from the shadow

"Seriously?! That's totally awesome!" She said with a grin

"It can be, but you can't over use it or you CAN hurt Arisxna, or possibly kill her." Vexen said

"...Yeah very bad for me to do to that...I believe Zexy would hate me if I did that to her."

"Probably, now that you have her out you can get Zexion out." Xemnas said

She nodded her head and she used the hilt of Arisxna's sword to knock out the ice. That immediately made Zexion unfreeze and shake his head.

"What just happened?" Zexion asked

"You were placed into a mental dimension along with Arisxna, but due to a power that her and her sister have being half hearts Ixuengvere was able to get both of you out." Vexen said

"...Half hearts? I think I remember that term before." Zexion said

"Its what you and the other idiots here used to call me until Vexen found out that only a rare few can have half hearts and still be a nobody. We go between light and dark. So it doesn't matter what world we chose to live in as long as we are happy." Ixuengvere said as Arisxna

Zexion looked to her strangely before he walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"...You aren't really Arisxna Ixuengvere stop being in your sister's body." Zexion said looking her in the eyes

It didn't take long for Ixuengvere to go into her own body and cross her arms. "How did you know that I was in her body?" She asked walking around Vexen

"Easy, When ever Arisxna talks about her past she curses, You don't." Zexion said before he looked to her.

"...Damn it. I thought I could pull my sister off." She said under her breath before Arisxna woke up.

She held her head as Zexion held on to her waist. "Why does it feel like I have a hang over from fuckin' hell?" Arisxna whined

"Because you have now faced my squirly wrath!" Ixuengvere said with a grin

"...You controlled my body sis?" She asked looking to her still being held by Zexion

"Yes, I had to. I had to get you out of that damn Mental Ice. Someone doesn't know how to ask before he does anything. You and Zexy were placed in a mental ice dimension so you two can figure everything out together but I told him that I already made things right between the two of you and he told me the only way to get you guys out of it is if I controlled you. I got you out then I got Zexy out...and when you get a moment there is something I need to personally tell you that is very important." Ixuengvere said walking up to them

"Alright...Zexy...I'm very tired right now. Can I go to bed now?" She asked looking up to him

"Of course you can love. I won't keep you from that." He said with a grin

She kissed his cheek with a smile and he made a portal for them to get out of there, then they went to their bedroom. Zexion placed her on the bed and then cuddled next to her, she cuddled back with a smile before she looked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Zexy." She said with a smile

"I love you too...not that I'm complaining about this but why all of a sudden are you like this?" He asked

"While I was in the ice I saw what life would have been if you were gone, I'm glad Xemnas placed off you leaving to Castle oblivion till much later." She said looking at him fully

"What happened when I lived without you?" He asked curiously

"You died by having Axel having Riku kill you. I couldn't take watching you die like I did. I will do anything to make sure that you live." She said crawling on top of him

He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled up at her. "Anything darling?" He asked

She nodded her head. "I don't care what it takes." She said with a smile

With Ixuengvere she argued with Vexen before she went off to find Demyx, only to find him asleep in the hall with his sitar. She giggled and poked his cheeks, it didn't take long for Demyx to wake up and glomp her to the ground.

She laughed and smiled."Happy now?" She asked

"Yes! I have you in my arms." He said with a grin

"That's very true, now...How about telling me about why I couldn't find you in the castle." He said looking her in the eyes

"...I had to talk to Xemnas."

"About what?" He asked curiously

She took a deep breath and said" I'm pregnant with your child Demyx."

-End-

Rinaangstadt: Well I didn't do much to this one so time for the next one which will be if I remember correctly a fuck tone of editing due to things being fucked up in that one.


	13. Chapter 13: Roxas

A/n: After this chapter there will be two EXTRA chapters that'll show guenivere and Sarina's life with Demyx and Zexion in their eyes and how they would explain how they lived their life. Due to the fact this story is for my younger sibling and this is based off of her emotions of love for Demyx and mine for Zexion Her chapter shall be first. This will be confusing, But her number is 15 NOT 14 Due to Roxas being in the Organization. So when you see [Chapter fifteen: Ixuengvere] it isn't because I'm a dumbass and don't know how to count but its the number of Ixuenvere NOT the actual chapter.

**_DISCLAMIER: I don't own anything but my_**** chacters**

[Chapter thirteen: Roxas]

Demyx looked down to her surprised, he blinked his eyes before he got off of her.

"You're joking Ixuengvere." He said

She shook her head. "I even took a pregnancy test for it. I have half a heart which means that I have a 50/50 chance of getting pregnant. You and I have been having sex for more than three months in a damn row Demyx. The child inside of me is yours as much as it is my own." She said placing a hand on her stomach

He looked to her confused before placing a hand on her stomach as well looking her straight into her eyes. "...S-So I'm going to be a dad then?"

She nodded her head with a smile. "You'll actually care for it too?"

"Of course, I'd be an idiot not to do so." He said with a grin

She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back holding on to her until he got her to be on top of him as he sat on the ground. "I'm going to be a father as you are going to be a mother...I wouldn't want anything else but to spend every living second making sure that you and our kid actually stays safe."

"I love you Demy." She said placing her forehead against his

"I love you more Ixuengvere." He said wrapping his arms around her waist

"I love you most." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure about that Ixuengvere?" He asked with a smile

"As sure as I'm never eating sugar for a while." She said in a kidding voice.

He laughed and smiled. "...And this is why I married you Ixuengvere, you are so silly at times."

"I knew you loved my sense of humor." She said with a grin

"Hey love birds, if you are going to be like that do that in your room. No one wants to see Porno first handedly by you two." xigbar said

"Oh shut it Xigbar, the only people who'd watch somethin' like that is you, Luxord and Marluxia." Demyx said glaring at him from the ceiling

"...How do you know that?" He asked shocked

"Its amazing what I find out from you being totally and utterly smached up." Demyx said tightening his grip on Ixuengvere's waist

"Well now...This is odd." Xigbar said awkwardly

"And so are you." Ixuengvere said before she threw her shoe at his head

He rubbed his head from where he was hit and then left, he didn't want to get hit by the other boot or worse have one of Demyx's boots hit him. Once he left Ixuengvere got up from the ground and she helped demyx up only to have demyx place both of them into a portal that took them to their room. Which then he pinned her to the bed with a smirk before kissing her passionately, she kissed him back and tried to get out of his hands but couldn't. He chuckled a bit.

"You can't resist me for too long Ixuengvere." He whispered in her ear as he rubbed himself against her

She blushed and looked him in the eyes. She didn't know even though they had been together for so long that he would be so aggressive with her. It wasn't like she was complaining...She was just shocked that he was being that was with her now...She wondered what triggered it inside of him. But it didn't matter at the moment, she was loving the fact that she was seeing this side of him. It didn't take long for them to be naked and for her to scream in pleasure as he moved with every ounce of energy that he had inside of him in and out of her, which lasted an hour or so before they fell asleep on their bed huggling each other.

-6 months later-

Arxsina and Zexion were still on talking terms, but Arxsina has seen the fact that Zexion has been more than a little bit distant on the fact that when ever she tried to be romantic around him, he'd move away from her or left her alone. Arxsina was sick of trying to get his attention for a good month so she hung out with Leaxusas and Ixuengvere since she needed to get 'more acquainted' with the other members of the organization. So said Xemnas, which to her was bullshit. But her sister was helping her gain more friends even though she had a big belly and she was emotional as hell. As the three of them were talking at the dinning table ixuengvere felt something inbetween her legs. She looked to see that her water had broke. She began to freak out, Arxsina tried to keep her calm as she and Lexasus took her to the medic room Lexasus stayed with her as Arxsina got Demyx and one of the medics. After two hours of checking to make sure that Ixuengvere was in face in Labor the Nurse told Leaxasus he may leave and Arxsina as well.

"Fuck no! I'm not leaving my sister!" Arxsina said angered

"Please just leave madam." The nurse said politely

"I;m NOT leaving my younger sister! She needs me as support, just go on with things. Because I am NOT leaving her side!" Arxsina said glaring at her irate

The nurse just nodded her head and she told Ixuengvere to push when she said to. After a long half hour a health young girl was born, she had Demyx's eyes and Ixuengvere's smile. Once Ixuengvere was alright, the nurse gave her her baby. As Ixuengvere was holding her baby she looked to Arxsina.

"I'm glad you stayed here." Ixuengvere said

"Why's that?" She asked confused

"Its because Demyx and I both agreed to something and Since our baby was a girl, I think its fair to tell you something." Ixuengvere said

"Alright?" Arxsina said raising an eyebrow at her sister

"We named our child after you, we have a bit of a disagreement of the spelling, but I'm going to have it be the same way you have yours." Ixuengvere said with a grin

"...So you want your kid to be just like me Dem?" Arxsina asked

" In the way of making sure that people are happy and loved ones are close to each other? Yes. But I hope she isn't as emotional." Demyx said with a grin

"Alright, I can deal with that explanation. Now I gotta go find Zexion, so I'll leave you two alone." Arxsina said before she hugged her sister and demyx.

Then she left and went looking for Zexion, only to see him talking to Larxene, she hid behind the corner.

"...I've always wanted to say this to you, but will you do me the honors of marring me?" She heard Zexion say

Her heart dropped and she just walked past them without a single emotion in her showing. She turned the corner before she went into a black portal to a top of a building, she looked up to the rain as she began to cry, her heart hurt from hearing what he said. He loved larxene NOT her, but it made sense. He didn't want to be confused so he wasn't ever romantic with her. Then again it wouldn't be a shocker. She was the first person Zexion EVER cheated on her with, so of course he'd do it again. She got her sword out and she just let go of it as she just closed her eyes letting the rain above her take her into her train of thought.

She couldn't do anything about now, her life would just be to support her younger sister and her family now. She would have to forget about her private life totally and completely to be okay for once. It will be a hard process, but she knew she could do it...if she placed her heart and soul into it. She just needed to spend more time with her sister and demyx and less time worrying about idoit things like what she has been doing. She'll just make her life even more of a hell, she didn't need that. She took a deep breath as she felt eyes on her from behind. She didn't need to see to know that Zexion was the person behind her.

"What the hell do you want Number six?" She asked blandly

"Can we talk?" He asked nervously

"...I don't know, That depends on weather or not you plan on telling me what the fuck you were doing talking to that bitch Larxene!" Arxsina said getting a bit angered clutching her hands tightly

"What did you hear?" He asked concerned

"The last bit of you purposing to her...Am I really that bad of a girlfriend? I didn't think I was doing that bad...But no matter, if you would rather be with her then so be it...I-I'll ju-" She said before she was turned around and kissed.

She opened her eyes to see Zexion kissing her as his hands went from her shoulders down her arms to her hands. He held her hands as he deepened the kiss just to pull her closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist. She was confused and she tried to push away from him, but he wouldn't have it, He didn't let go until she kissed him back. She was going to cry a bit but Zexion placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh, Babe, what you heard was me practicing something because I wanted to get everything right. Larxene agreed to help me out, What you heard probably confused you but just let me speak okay?" He said softly to her

She nodded her head and he smiled at her. He stepped back enough to go on to one knee, he got a box that had a ring with her birthstone [emerald] in it, she looked to him shocked, she placed a hand over her mouth as she heard him speak.

"Sarina, You and I have had a lot of difficult times and some good ones as well. I know I have screwed up more than once...and I've learned much by being by your side. You make me feel like I actually have a heart when I am with you. If I didn't have you my life would have been very short...I'm very thankful to be with you and to have you as my girlfriend, now I've always wanted to say this to you, but will you do me the honors of marring me Rina?" He said looking to her with a smile.

As she heard every word that he said she slowly began to cry and at the end she hugged him to the ground happily kissing him. "Of course I will Zexion, I love you so much. I wouldn't trade you for anything, nothing in the whole universe or in any universe can change how I feel." She said as she looked down at him.

He smiled and he placed the ring on her finger, then he kissed her on the lips again which made her smile and wrap her arms around him.

"I love you too Rina, Don't you ever forget that I'm forever bound to you. Nothing can ever break us apart." He whispered to her

"...Is this the reason you weren't being so romantic towards me as of late?" She asked

He nodded his head. "I didn't know if I could ever actually do this on my own. But I'm glad that I did, I can actually finally be with you without the feeling that I will slip up or something."

"Even if you did, I'd ask before doing anything stupid." She said sitting on his lap

"So what do you call being out here then?" He asked

"Calming myself down and taking time to think about everything." she said before she kissed his cheek

"Did you seriously think that I would marry Larxene?" Zexion asked confused

She just gave him 'the glare',

"Alright, Alright, I get it...But I found out the hard way that she isn't the greatest girl to be with. But she was the only female I could ask since Marluxia took Namine to Castle oblivion. Oh! that reminds me, You and I are both going to Castle oblivion. Just you will be top side and I'll have to deal with the underground things."

"But we will be able to see each other right?" She asked

"Correct." He said before he kissed her on the lips again

She kissed him back only to be placed in a portal that led them to their bed which then Zexion made it so he was on top, he smirked as she smiled up at him.

"You know you are beautiful right?" He said to her

She just blushed as he laughed a bit.

"You always blush when I compliment you, are you still worried about your appearence?" He asked

She blushed and looked away from him. "...Its always going to be something I have to deal with...I'm going to be forever different than my younger sister," She said softly

He unzipped her cloak and pushed up her fishnet shirt, he felt up her body making her look at him. "I love you for who you are on the inside NOT the outside, even though you have a pretty sexy body, I'd pick you over anyone anytime Rina. Don't be so hard on yourself unless you want me to keep on proving you every damn day how beatiful you are." He said as he began to remove clothing from both of them.

-Time skip one year-

Zexion and Arxsina got married they had a gothic black and purple wedding they went to a different world for their honeymoon and once they got back Arxsina found out that she was 6 months pregnant, they waited until her child was born and then waited again until it was old enough for people to take care of so they wouldn't hear crying all the time. Just before Arxsina and Zexion left for Castle oblvion their children [Twins one boy one girl] wanted to hear their mom sing to them. She she tucked them in and she sung them a Lullaby

"Come little children

I'll Take thee away, into a land of enchantment

Come little children

The times has come to play, here in my garden of shadow

Follow sweet child

I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and the sorrows

weep not poor children

for life is this way

Murdering beauty and passions

Hush now dear children

it must be this way

to weary of life and deceptions

Rest now my children

for soon we'll away

into the calm and quiet" She sang as she tucked her kids in as she saw that her sister with her kid was at the door.

Soon both of them were singing.

"Come little children

I'll take thee away

into a land of enchantment

Come little children

the time's come to play

here in my garden of shadows." They both sang

At the end of both of them singing all three kids were asleep. Arxsina looked to her sister sadly.

"I feel that neither Zexy or I will return from our mission at the castle oblviion. I'd like to ask you if you don't mind taking care of Marco and Marria, if they ever ask you where their parents are tell them they are in a better place if we never come back." Arxsina said

Ixuengvere nodded her head. "Alright, I can do that, but don't think so damn depressing all the damn freakin' time. For all you know you could come back in no time!" She whispered to her sister

"Well in any case, while we are gone, I'm leaving my kids in you and Demyx's care, Axel and Roxy can help but don't let Marco near Roxas too much. I think he's getting a bit attached to Roxas."

Ixuengvere nodded her head again. "You just get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Arxsina hugged her sister and kissed her cheek. "Don't forget to sleep yourself. You look like shit without sleep."

Then she left for her room with Zexion, she saw that he was already asleep. She snuggled next to him and fell right to sleep. Ixuengvere placed her kid down in her bed and she snuggled with Demyx who was also asleep. The next day Ixuengvere & demyx both saw Marluxia, Vexen, Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Leaxuasus and Arxsina leave in a portal. Ixuengvere for a few nights couldn't sleep and she found out that neither could her kids. She did what she thought was accurate and she took them to see their parents. She first took them to see their father. But Zexion seemed to be different than he was when he was in the castle that never was.

"Daddy!" Marco said going up to him with his hands out

"Marco, go back to your Aunt. Its dangerous here." He said to his son

But he didn't listen. he went straight up to Zexion and hugged his leg. He sighed and picked him up, he smiled at Marco and he looked to his daughter.

"Do you want a hug too Marria?" He asked

She ran up to her dad and hugged him as well then Ixuengvere went top side and she went to find Arxsina only to see her battling sora, she was a good fighter and ixuengvere saw that she wasn't holding back but she also seemed different.

"MOMMY!" Marco and Marria both yelled

She looked over to them and in that time Arxsina was hit hard by Sora. She glared at Sora and kicked him in the stomach making him fly across the room. Arxsina went over to Ixuengvere and her kids quickly.

"What in the name of gods are you three doing here? You can hurt yourselves in this place." Arxsina said concerned

"We missed you mommy!" Marco said hugging one of her legs

"We don't want to lose you mommy." Marria said hugging her other leg

"I will have to agree with them Arxsina, You are my only sister and without you they don't have a mother." Ixuengvere said

"That won't change the fact that she took namine from me!" Sora said

Ixuengvere glared at Sora before she ran up to him and threw him into a wall knocking him out in the process.

"What in the name of gods is the object of this place anyways?" Ixuengvere said as she looked to her sister who was holding both of her kids

"We have to get Sora to go to the highest level to go against Marluxia, the hope is that he will lose all of his memories of everything and well in time he will be frozen in a capsel as Marluxia, Larxene and Axel all use Namine for her unique power for memories. But to get to all the way up we have to make sure he is actually losing his memories and we all have to fight him...But my job here is done so I'm going to see Zexy." Arxsina said

Ixuengvere nodded her head and she left. Leaving her with her kids. So she took them down to the lower levels again to see Zexion talking with Vexen and Leaxuasus. Once they were done talking Marco went back up to Zexion and hugged his leg. He looked down then behind him to see his wife and Marria.

"So you saw Ixuengvere?" Zexion asked

"Yeah...Apparently they can't live without us Zexion." Arxsina said walking up to them

"She DOES know that your children aren't allow here right?" Vexen said

She glared at Vexen before she placed Marria down. "Marria, Marco cover your ears now. Mommy is about to say things you can't EVER say."

They both listened to her and the she went up to Vexen and placed her sword at his neck. "YOU DARE FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE YOU COLD ASS BASTARD! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD BE JUST AS FUCKING COLD HEARTED AS YOUR ELEMENT. KEEP YOU DUMB ASS COMMENTS TO YOURSELF!" She yelled

Vexen just looked at her shocked. "...So it seems you've grown a back bone. Its about time."

Arxsina looked to Zexion. "Can I smack him?" She asked

He just shrugged and she just stepped back . "I won't show violence near my kids but I swear you dare go top side when I don't have my kids near me and I'll make SURE you feel pain before this mission is over with!"

then she looked to Zexion again and she went up to her kids. She took Marria's hands from her ears and hugged her daughter.

"Sweetie stay here with daddy, I have to go and deal with things else where. But I will be back. I promise you." She said with a grin

Marria nodded her head and smiled. "Okay mommy."

Then she went back topside to see her sister yelling at Marluxia and Axel. She raised an eyebrow at what her sister was doing.

"Hey, sis. What you doin'?" Arxsina asked confused

"I was told to give them a message from Xemnas and they are giving me a whole bunch of shit right now." Ixuengvere said

She sighed and rubbed between her eyes. "Okay, Marluxia I know you are in charge here but if Ixuengvere has to give you a message from our boss don't back talk her...I thought this was already somethin' you knew. Axel, just shut it unless you want me to go and tell roxas what you have been doing."

Both guys eyes went wide before they looked down, Ixuengvere told them the message and then left. Once she did Arxsina sighed and placed her head against a wall.

"Why can't you guys just be nice just once?" She asked in a whiney voice.

"Take into consideration that they are idiots Arxsina, they aren't suppose to know how to be nice to people." Larxene said

She looked to the Lightning drama queen and smiled a little bit. "...Riiight."

-With Ixuengvere and Demyx-

Ixuengvere and Demyx were trying to plan out things out so Arxsina, Zexion, Marco, Marria, Sarina, and them could all live without having to deal with anything. But ixuengvere had this feeling that no one would come back from the castle...and it scared her more than a little bit. That would mean that soon that they wouldn't be a family...which was something she always wanted.

-3 months-

Soon it was time for the guys at the castle to come back for a break, Ixuengvere was worried she wouldn't see her sister. But she was suprised to see her sister, her children and Axel come back. Her sister only had one arm and an eyepatch on her left eye. She immedeatly went up to her sister and hugged her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ixuengvere asked

"...Riku got to me and he cut my arm off. Then sora punched me in the eye for what you did to him...But the whole castle is gone...Along with everyone but who you see." Arxsina said sadly

She gasped a bit as she looked surprised at her sister. "...So that means."

Arxsina looked down sadly. "...Yes Zexion is gone. I have no way of getting my beloved back." She said sadly

"Well, only time will tell weather he is really gone or not. Where is namine?" Ixuengvere asked

She appared from behind Axel. "I can't believe that it worked...S-Sora should be along in a different place by now." She said shyly

"Aww, Did Marluxia scare the shit out of you?" Ixuengvere asked going up to her

She nodded her head sadly, Ixuengvere hugged her and she hugged her back.

"Mommy, You going to be okay?" Marria asked

"...Yeah, why don't you find Sarina and play with her Marco and Marria..Mommy is going to go sleep."

They both nodded their heads and went to find their cousin. When they left Arxsina looked to Ixuengvere and Demyx. They both looked sadly at her.

"...I'm going to be in my room. Don't ever disturb me. Look after my kids, they grow two times human's do...if you haven't figured that out...I'm guessing by two years times they'll be teenagers." Arxsina said sadly before she left

-Two years later-

Ixuengvere and Demyx had to get roxas back into the organization even though sora was back to being himself again. His memories where veg, he couldn't remember anyone. So when it came to them to do missions the first time was in the Olympic colusium. But they took a wrong turn and found the three headed down which they both ran from. Big dog + them = death...They didn't want to die just yet.

The second time was in Radiant Garden during the heartless Battle. Demyx told Ixuengvere to watch him be totally awesome. She agreed to watch from a bit of a way, only to see him die. She wanted to see them pay for what they did so she threw a head of a heartless at one of the guys making him knock out. It looked like he died but she KNEW he was still alive. She then left and went to the castle until she saw Sora and Riku back together working side by side. She heard the death of Luxord, Saix and Xigbar. She knew that Xaldin was done for because he never came back from his mission. So all that was left was her, her sister who NEVER came out of her room their children and Xemnas. She went to her sisters room and got her out once she explained everything to her. She knew what she had to do. She stood between the enterence to Xemnas's area with her sword and her children who both had short swords that were black and two different colors.

"So, you still live Arxsina." Riku said.

"Shut it you asshat! Because of you I've had to deal with raising these two on my own! So now you two are going to pay for what you did to Zexion and the others right here and now!" Arxsina yelled before she told her kids to attack Sora and Riku as Arxsina attacked Riku and Ixuenvere who was behind them attacked Sora.

In the end Marco, * Marria both died. Sora had marks on him and Riku had Arxsina pinned to a wall.

"Do you really want this to end this way?" Riku whispered to her

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Zexion was the only person I EVER loved. I NEVER EVER loved you." She said coldly

"That was the wrong thing to say." He whispered in her ear before he placed his keyblade into her stomach.

"RINA!" Ixuengvere said before she ran over to Riku and here and knocked him down. She went over to her sister and saw that her body was slowly fading.

"...I...m...s..orry guen." Arxsina said before she faded completely.

Ixuengvere then began to cry before the ground began to shake everything began to shake as she screamed from sadness. "HOW DARE YOU GUYS TAKE MY FAMILY FROM ME! FIRST MY DAUGHTER THEN MY HUSBAND NOW MY SISTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" She said in a demented voice as her eyes glowed a different color and her hair looked like static got to it.

"...Are you sure you want to take both of us?" Riku said with a smirk

she just looked at him and he was struck with lightning.

"Two young souls connected at heart, shadow of darkness may never fall

come together for now and enternally, never again apart." She said in the demented voice before she closed her eyes and her hair went down. It then stopped glowing and it was then placed in half. One part Dark brown the other part was Black with a purple highlight.

Her eyes one was Purple and one was Hazle.

"We are never apart even if one fades, we are strong together. Never ever forget this." Ixuengvere/arxsina said in a seriously voice

"Talk about creepy...but it is unexpected." Sora said getting up from the ground.

"How is that even possiable?" Riku asked shocked

"Guenivere and I both have half hearts, together we make one full human, she has one half of the emotions as I had the others, which is why we are so different. I had the darker emotions as she had the lighter...happier ones. Together we are stronger than we are apart, we are forever together due to our love of our families and of each other. The bond was strong enough to save me from the darkness and pull me into her body as she went psyco." Arxsina said

"...Now this is defently creepy." Sora said coming up to them.

Arxsina kicked him below the belt and went straight for Riku only to be thrown into a wall. They got up and they tried a different apporach which knocked him on his ass letting them be able to warn Xemnas. When they were done warning Xemnas they left the world and they went to the different time line to find everyone who was 'killed' there, along with Arxsina's body. they touched her body that was being held by Zexion and she went back to her own body. Soon her eyes opened and she hugged Zexion tightly crying as Ixuengvere did the same to Demyx.

"Is Xemnas still alive?" Zexion asked Arxsina.

"...For now yes, but I know Xemnas won't let Riku and Sora get away with everything. He'll place everything he has up to destroy them." She said with a grin

"I'm so glad to see that you are alright, I thought I had lost you forever Rina." Zexion said with a bit of a sad smile

"I thought I wouldn't ever see you again too. But I'm glad that to see that when we 'fade' we go here...which reminds me. Where's Marco and Marria?" She asked

"...They are currently depressed in a corner, they are upset that they let you down." Zexion said

She smiled and kissed Zexion's cheek. She got up and she went to her kids. She placed a hand on both of their shoulders making them look up at her.

"...We are sorry mommy!" They both said

"You will never let me down, I know that those two were strong, but you two held up longer than I thought you two could. You two have shown me that you two are strong and can look out for the family. I'm proud to call you my children, I am thankful to have you two with me." She said before she hugged both of them smiling.

"Thank you mom, We love you." They said

"I love you too. But I don't think I properly introduced you two to your father. I know you've seen pictures of your father with me but you haven't really been around him ever since you two were little kids." She said

They both nodded their heads. They got up from their corner and they went behind their mother as she went back up to Zexion.

"Marco, Marria I want you two to formally meet your father Zexion." Arxsina said going up to Zexion and Wrapping her arms around one of his arms.

"Its nice to see that you two have grown strong...and its nice to see that you two can take care of your mother when I couldn't." Zexion said

Marco;Who looked a lot like Zexion went up to him and blinked a few times. "...S-So you really are our dad?" He asked

"Yes Marco, before things happened when you were only 4 years old all four of us would be together all the time. You and your sister would always want your mother or me to sing to you guys when you slept instead of a story book because you guys liked the idea of hearing our voice singing instead of reading words out of a book you could read out of when you aren't half awake half asleep." Zexion said

Marco looked to his mother before she nodded her head, and Marco hugged Zexion crying. "I missed you so much dad." Marco said

Marria soon joined in and Arxsina let the three of them get to know each other a bit more and she went to her sister who was sitting by a tree hugging her 16 year old daughter and Demyx.

"Are you happy Guen?" Arxsina asked

"Yeah, I am...Thank you for taking over earlier...I knew it was a good idea to let you do what you had in mind...it seems like the other one of us have been missing here so we can all take their place...Apparently everything is in a big freakin' mess."

Arxsina looked surprised at her sister before she smirked. "...Sis, You, Demy, Zexy and I all can rule this place together. You and demy rule one half of it and Zexy and I will rule the other half." Arxsina said "I have a feeling that when we came here as they all faded the other us disappeared. So lets get going."

She nodded her head as she got up with her Daughter and Demyx. She then hugged her sister with a smile. "Lets hope that nothing bad happens in the mean while."

"Nothing will, we are in a save haven here, no one knows about this place that I or anyone else knows about from the sounds of what I've been hearing...So we are totally fine."Arxsina said with a grin

"Alright...Wait when did you become the one who gives the good advice?" Ixuengvere asked confused

"When I realized that we took the place of our other selves. So we can tall each other by our actual names here." She said with a grin

"Alright Rina, Lets hope that my daughter doesn't gain that nickname too." Ixuengvere said

Arxsina just shook her head. "Let me rally everyone else up and we can all go back together."

"Otay!...Wait what about mansex?" She asked

"He doesn't have power here...WE do sis." Arxsina said with a smirk

"Whoot! AWesomeness!...I wonder how he'll take things?" She asked curiously

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"That we will sis...That we will."

Then Arxsina got everyone together and they all went to the castle that had many people waiting by the gates. Once people saw Arxsina, Zexion, Ixuengvere and Demyx they made a path way to the gate and they opened the gate together. Once they were in the castle they all took a seat at the thrown where everyone who were villagers where cheering.

"Long live Queen Guenivere! Long live King Myde! Long live Queen Sarina! Long live King Inzeo!" They all cheered

"Myde?...Is that your somebodies name Demy?" Ixuengvere asked

"Yeah, kinda weird huh?" He asked bushing

She shook her head and kissed his cheek softly, as Arxsina stood up after being reassured by Zexion. She silenced everyone and she smiled at all of them.

"We are all very sorry for not being here sooner, I believe an explination is in order, but I believe my younger sister has something she has to say to everyone here today." Arxsina said with a smile looking to her sister.

Ixuengvere nodded her head. "As some of you know, we had someone who was from a different timeline, but as their world and lives came into danger they became one with us. So you will see chagnes that those that were from the other world wanted to make this place a better place to live. The lands will be treated differently and better, but if anyone ever has a problem with anything either one of us does. PLEASE don't hesitate to tell us how to improve. We both want to make this place a place of peace and a place that anyone would love to be living in." She said with a smile

She waited for everything to sink in before she heard claps and cheers.

"Now...the explanation was in what my dear younger sister said. The people you see in front of you aren't the people you knew before hand...and I'll be having you guys give us a bit of a run down on how everything works around here at first then we will see if anything needs changing and how we can change it for the better if it needs it." Arxsina said with a smile

"Along with that, I know that in the past you've had trouble with how things were ruled...I assure you that this will be the best change in all of your lives. Knowing how things where the last time my wife and I were here and all." Zexion said as he held Arxsina's hand

"What about your children?" a villager asked

"What about them sir?" Zexion asked

"What will your children do?" He asked

"What's your name?" Arxsina asked

"Ronnie madam." He said with a smile

"Well ronnie, my children will be schooled I have no clue what my sister has in store for her daughter, but I assure you they will be just like any kids around here. They shall not be treated any different." She said with a smile

He gave a nod of Acknowledgement and soon everyone had a question for the queens and kings. Once everyone left but those that were in the organization Arxsina sighed as she sat down.

"I didn't think this would tire me out so much Zexy." She said looking to him.

"Well anything new would tire people out the first time around." He said with a smirk

She just glared at him. "Don't you dare get my head in the gutter."

"I think he did sis, I'm gunna go see if I can give the rest of them their jobs that their other selves hand here." Ixuengvere said

She nodded her head before she glared back at Zexion who had a smile on his face.

"You missed me." He said innocently

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before poking his forehead. "Yeah, but I could deal without you trying to make reference to the fact that you are a horny ass dog."

He blushed and he held her hand tightly. "...Well when I'm away from you for two and a half years...I get lonely and I hated sleeping alone." He said softly

She looked at him slowly before she got up and went in front of him holding his other hand. "Well thats no longer a problem now. You can finally rest knowing that I'm by your side. I love you with all of my heart and no one or thing can make me EVER be apart from you."

He got up and he kissed her on the lips, she immedeatly kissed him back and placed her hands on his chest.

"In this world, it seems like everyone does." He said with a grin

She placed her hand on his chest where his heart would be and she felt his heartbeat. She looked up to him shocked before she hugged him tightly smiling.

"I'm glad to know this..you can actually feel the emotions of being with me now." She said softly to him

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her as he enjoyed the moment of being able to truly love his wife.

-With Guenivere and Myde-

They had just gotten everything done for with the others and they were just talking in their bedroom...how did they know it was theirs? it was blue with bubbles with cats inside of them. No way in hell would Sarina like bubbles and cats. So they were talking in their room before Myde just found out something...he didn't know that he had.

"Hey...Guenny, you how I kept on saying that us as nobodies that we had hearts?" He said

"Yeah, even though I had a half heart it still made sense...why do you ask." She said curiously

"Well...I think Xemnas was right about us not having hearts at the time...Because Eversince I've been here I've felt this weird feeling in my chest...and well. Um...I don't know why I feel it." He said nervously.

She got closer to him not knowing that she was placing her legs on either side of his legs as she placed her hand on his chest where his heart was. She looked to him shocked before smiling.

"You got yourself a heart there mullet muffin. That weird feeling is your heart actually making blood go through your body." She said with a grin

"...So that means I can actually feel the emotions of loving you properly?" He asked

She nodded her head, and he smirked. He kissed her pushing her down on to the bed as he moved his hands up her legs to her shirt which he took off of her which then started them stripping off their clothing and having a mind blowing hour of sex which no one could hear due to sound proof walls and door.


	14. Chapter 15: Ixuengvere

a/n: I don't own anything but the idea's and my oc.

[Chapter fifteen: Ixuengvere]

-Time skip one year-

Just before Arxsina and Zexion left for Castle oblivion their children wanted to hear their mom sing to them. She she tucked them in and she sung them a Lullaby

"Come little children

I'll Take thee away, into a land of enchantment

Come little children

The times has come to play, here in my garden of shadow

Follow sweet child

I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and the sorrows

weep not poor children

for life is this way

Murdering beauty and passions

Hush now dear children

it must be this way

to weary of life and deceptions

Rest now my children

for soon we'll away

into the calm and quiet" She sang as she tucked her kids in as she saw that her sister with her kid was at the door.

Soon both of them were singing.

"Come little children

I'll take thee away

into a land of enchantment

Come little children

the time's come to play

here in my garden of shadows." They both sang

At the end of both of them singing all three kids were asleep. Arxsina looked to her sister sadly.

"I feel that neither Zexy or I will return from our mission at the castle oblivion I'd like to ask you if you don't mind taking care of Marco and Marria, if they ever ask you where their parents are tell them they are in a better place if we never come back." Arxsina said

Ixuengvere nodded her head. "Alright, I can do that, but don't think so damn depressing all the damn freakin' time. For all you know you could come back in no time!" She whispered to her sister

"Well in any case, while we are gone, I'm leaving my kids in you and Demyx's care, Saix and Roxy can help but don't let Marco near Roxas too much. I think he's getting a bit attached to Roxas."

Ixuengvere nodded her head again. "You just get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Arxsina hugged her sister and kissed her cheek. "Don't forget to sleep yourself. You look like shit without sleep."

Then she left for her room with Zexion, she saw that he was already asleep. She snuggled next to him and fell right to sleep. Ixuengvere placed her kid down in her bed and she snuggled with Demyx who was also asleep. The next day Ixuengvere & Demyx both saw Marluxia, Vexen, Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus and Arxsina leave in a portal. Ixuengvere for a few nights couldn't sleep and she found out that neither could her kids. She did what she thought was accurate and she took them to see their parents. She first took them to see their father. But Zexion seemed to be different than he was when he was in the castle that never was.

"Daddy!" Marco said going up to him with his hands out

"Marco, go back to your Aunt. Its dangerous here." He said to his son

But he didn't listen. he went straight up to Zexion and hugged his leg. He sighed and picked him up, he smiled at Marco and he looked to his daughter.

"Do you want a hug too Marria?" He asked

She ran up to her dad and hugged him as well then Ixuengvere went top side and she went to find Arxsina only to see her battling sora, she was a good fighter and Ixuengvere saw that she wasn't holding back but she also seemed different.

"MOMMY!" Marco and Marria both yelled

She looked over to them and in that time Arxsina was hit hard by Sora. She glared at Sora and kicked him in the stomach making him fly across the room. Arxsina went over to Ixuengvere and her kids quickly.

"What in the name of gods are you three doing here? You can hurt yourselves in this place." Arxsina said concerned

"We missed you mommy!" Marco said hugging one of her legs

"We don't want to lose you mommy." Marria said hugging her other leg

"I will have to agree with them Arxsina, You are my only sister and without you they don't have a mother." Ixuengvere said

"That won't change the fact that she took Namine from me!" Sora said

Ixuengvere glared at Sora before she ran up to him and threw him into a wall knocking him out in the process.

"What in the name of gods is the object of this place anyways?" Ixuengvere said as she looked to her sister who was holding both of her kids

"We have to get Sora to go to the highest level to go against Marluxia, the hope is that he will lose all of his memories of everything and well in time he will be frozen in a capsule as Marluxia, Larxene and Axel all use Namine for her unique power for memories. But to get to all the way up we have to make sure he is actually losing his memories and we all have to fight him...But my job here is done so I'm going to see Zexy." Arxsina said

Ixuengvere nodded her head and she left. Leaving her with her kids. So she took them down to the lower levels again to see Zexion talking with Vexen and Lexaeus. Once they were done talking Marco went back up to Zexion and hugged his leg. He looked down then behind him to see his wife and Marria.

"So you saw Ixuengvere?" Zexion asked

"Yeah...Apparently they can't live without us Zexion." Arxsina said walking up to them

"She DOES know that your children aren't allow here right?" Vexen said

She glared at Vexen before she placed Marria down. "Marria, Marco cover your ears now. Mommy is about to say things you can't EVER say."

They both listened to her and the she went up to Vexen and placed her sword at his neck. "YOU DARE FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE YOU COLD ASS BASTARD! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD BE JUST AS FUCKING COLD HEARTED AS YOUR ELEMENT. KEEP YOU DUMB ASS COMMENTS TO YOURSELF!" She yelled

Vexen just looked at her shocked. "...So it seems you've grown a back bone. Its about time."

Arxsina looked to Zexion. "Can I smack him?" She asked

He just shrugged and she just stepped back . "I won't show violence near my kids but I swear you dare go top side when I don't have my kids near me and I'll make SURE you feel pain before this mission is over with!"

then she looked to Zexion again and she went up to her kids. She took Marria's hands from her ears and hugged her daughter.

"Sweetie stay here with daddy, I have to go and deal with things else where. But I will be back. I promise you." She said with a grin

Marria nodded her head and smiled. "Okay mommy."

Then she went back topside to see her sister yelling at Marluxia and Axel. She raised an eyebrow at what her sister was doing.

"Hey, sis. What you doin'?" Arxsina asked confused

"I was told to give them a message from Xemnas and they are giving me a whole bunch of shit right now." Ixuengvere said

She sighed and rubbed between her eyes. "Okay, Marluxia I know you are in charge here but if Ixuengvere has to give you a message from our boss don't back talk her...I thought this was already something' you knew. Axel, just shut it unless you want me to go and tell Roxas what you have been doing."

Both guys eyes went wide before they looked down, Ixuengvere told them the message and then left. Once she did Arxsina sighed and placed her head against a wall.

"Why can't you guys just be nice just once?" She asked in a whinny voice.

"Take into consideration that they are idiots Arxsina, they aren't suppose to know how to be nice to people." Larxene said

She looked to the Lightning drama queen and smiled a little bit. "...Riiight."

-With Ixuengvere and Demyx-

Ixuengvere and Demyx were trying to plan out things out so Arxsina, Zexion, Marco, Marria, Sarina, and them could all live without having to deal with anything. But Ixuengvere had this feeling that no one would come back from the castle...and it scared her more than a little bit. That would mean that soon that they wouldn't be a family...which was something she always wanted.

-3 months-

Soon it was time for the guys at the castle to come back for a break, Ixuengvere was worried she wouldn't see her sister. But she was surprise to see her sister, her children and Axel come back. Her sister only had one arm and an eye patch on her left eye. She immediately went up to her sister and hugged her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ixuengvere asked

"...Riku got to me and he cut my arm off. Then sora punched me in the eye for what you did to him...But the whole castle is gone...Along with everyone but who you see." Arxsina said sadly

She gasped a bit as she looked surprised at her sister. "...So that means."

Arxsina looked down sadly. "...Yes Zexion is gone. I have no way of getting my beloved back." She said sadly

"Well, only time will tell weather he is really gone or not. Where is Namine?" Ixuengvere asked

She appeared from behind Axel. "I can't believe that it worked...S-Sora should be along in a different place by now." She said shyly

"Awe, Did Marluxia scare the shit out of you?" Ixuengvere asked going up to her

She nodded her head sadly, Ixuengvere hugged her and she hugged her back.

"Mommy, You going to be okay?" Marria asked

"...Yeah, why don't you find Sarina and play with her Marco and Marria..Mommy is going to go sleep."

They both nodded their heads and went to find their cousin. When they left Arxsina looked to Ixuengvere and Demyx. They both looked sadly at her.

"...I'm going to be in my room. Don't ever disturb me. Look after my kids, they grow two times human's do...if you haven't figured that out...I'm guessing by two years times they'll be teenagers." Arxsina said sadly before she left

-Two years later-

Ixuengvere and Demyx had to get roxas back into the organization even though sora was back to being himself again. His memories where veg, he couldn't remember anyone. So when it came to them to do missions the first time was in the Olympic colusium. But they took a wrong turn and found the three headed down which they both ran from. Big dog + them = death...They didn't want to die just yet.

The second time was in Radiant Garden during the heartless Battle. Demyx told Ixuengvere to watch him be totally awesome. She agreed to watch from a bit of a way, only to see him die. She wanted to see them pay for what they did so she threw a head of a heartless at one of the guys making him knock out. It looked like he died but she KNEW he was still alive. She then left and went to the castle until she saw Sora and Riku back together working side by side. She heard the death of Luxord, Saix and Xigbar. She knew that Xaldin was done for because he never came back from his mission. So all that was left was her, her sister who NEVER came out of her room their children and Xemnas. She went to her sisters room and got her out once she explained everything to her. She knew what she had to do. She stood between the enterence to Xemnas's area with her sword and her children who both had short swords that were black and two different colors.

"So, you still live Arxsina." Riku said.

"Shut it you asshat! Because of you I've had to deal with raising these two on my own! So now you two are going to pay for what you did to Zexion and the others right here and now!" Arxsina yelled before she told her kids to attack Sora and Riku as Arxsina attacked Riku and Ixuenvere who was behind them attacked Sora.

In the end Marco and Marria both died. Sora had marks on him and Riku had Arxsina pinned to a wall.

"Do you really want this to end this way?" Riku whispered to her

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Zexion was the only person I EVER love...and you killed him like the bastard you are!" She said coldly

"That was the wrong thing to say." He whispered in her ear before he placed his keyblade into her stomach.

"RINA!" Ixuengvere said before she ran over to Riku and here and knocked him down. She went over to her sister and saw that her body was slowly fading.

"...I...m...s..orry guen." Arxsina said before she faded completely.

Ixuengvere then began to cry before the ground began to shake everything began to shake as she screamed from sadness. "HOW DARE YOU GUYS TAKE MY FAMILY FROM ME! FIRST MY DAUGHTER THEN MY HUSBAND NOW MY SISTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" She said in a demented voice as her eyes glowed a different color and her hair looked like static got to it.

"...Are you sure you want to take both of us?" Riku said with a smirk

she just looked at him and he was struck with lightning.

"Two young souls connected at heart, shadow of darkness may never fall

come together for now and eternally, never again apart." She said in the demented voice before she closed her eyes and her hair went down. It then stopped glowing and it was then placed in half. One part Dark brown the other part was Black with a purple highlight.

Her eyes one was Purple and one was Hazle.

"We are never apart even if one fades, we are strong together. Never ever forget this." Ixuengvere/arxsina said in a seriously voice

"Talk about creepy...but it is unexpected." Sora said getting up from the ground.

"How is that even possiable?" Riku asked shocked

"Guenivere and I both have half hearts, together we make one full human, she has one half of the emotions as I had the others, which is why we are so different. I had the darker emotions as she had the lighter...happier ones. Together we are stronger than we are apart, we are forever together due to our love of our families and of each other. The bond was strong enough to save me from the darkness and pull me into her body as she went psyco." Arxsina said

"...Now this is defiantly creepy." Sora said coming up to them.

Arxsina kicked him below the belt and went straight for Riku only to be thrown into a wall. They got up and they tried a different apporach which knocked him on his ass letting them be able to warn Xemnas. When they were done warning Xemnas they left the world and they went to the different time line to find everyone who was 'killed' there, along with Arxsina's body. they touched her body that was being held by Zexion and she went back to her own body. Soon her eyes opened and she hugged Zexion tightly crying as Ixuengvere did the same to Demyx.

"Is Xemnas still alive?" Zexion asked Arxsina.

"...For now yes, but I know Xemnas won't let Riku and Sora get away with everything. He'll place everything he has up to destroy them." She said with a grin

"I'm so glad to see that you are alright, I thought I had lost you forever Rina." Zexion said with a bit of a sad smile

"I thought I wouldn't ever see you again too. But I'm glad that to see that when we 'fade' we go here...which reminds me. Where's Marco and Marria?" She asked

"...They are currently depressed in a corner, they are upset that they let you down." Zexion said

She smiled and kissed Zexion's cheek. She got up and she went to her kids. She placed a hand on both of their shoulders making them look up at her.

"...We are sorry mommy!" They both said

"You will never let me down, I know that those two were strong, but you two held up longer than I thought you two could. You two have shown me that you two are strong and can look out for the family. I'm proud to call you my children, I am thankful to have you two with me." She said before she hugged both of them smiling.

"Thank you mom, We love you." They said

"I love you too. But I don't think I properly introduced you two to your father. I know you've seen pictures of your father with me but you haven't really been around him ever since you two were little kids." She said

They both nodded their heads. They got up from their corner and they went behind their mother as she went back up to Zexion.

"Marco, Marria I want you two to formally meet your father Zexion." Arxsina said going up to Zexion and Wrapping her arms around one of his arms.

"Its nice to see that you two have grown strong...and its nice to see that you two can take care of your mother when I couldn't." Zexion said

Marco;Who looked a lot like Zexion went up to him and blinked a few times. "...S-So you really are our dad?" He asked

"Yes Marco, before things happened when you were only 4 years old all four of us would be together all the time. You and your sister would always want your mother or me to sing to you guys when you slept instead of a story book because you guys liked the idea of hearing our voice singing instead of reading words out of a book you could read out of when you aren't half awake half asleep." Zexion said

Marco looked to his mother before she nodded her head, and Marco hugged Zexion crying. "I missed you so much dad." Marco said

Marria soon joined in and Arxsina let the three of them get to know each other a bit more and she went to her sister who was sitting by a tree hugging her 16 year old daughter and Demyx.

"Are you happy Guen?" Arxsina asked

"Yeah, I am...Thank you for taking over earlier...I knew it was a good idea to let you do what you had in mind...it seems like the other one of us have been missing here so we can all take their place...Apparently everything is in a big freakin' mess."

Arxsina looked surprised at her sister before she smirked. "...Sis, You, Demy, Zexy and I all can rule this place together. You and demy rule one half of it and Zexy and I will rule the other half." Arxsina said "I have a feeling that when we came here as they all faded the other us disappeared. So lets get going."

She nodded her head as she got up with her Daughter and Demyx. She then hugged her sister with a smile. "Lets hope that nothing bad happens in the mean while."

"Nothing will, we are in a save haven here, no one knows about this place that I or anyone else knows about from the sounds of what I've been hearing...So we are totally fine."Arxsina said with a grin

"Alright...Wait when did you become the one who gives the good advice?" Ixuengvere asked confused

"When I realized that we took the place of our other selves. So we can call each other by our actual names here." She said with a grin

"Alright Rina, Lets hope that my daughter doesn't gain that nickname too." Ixuengvere said

Arxsina just shook her head. "Let me rally everyone else up and we can all go back together."

"Otay!...Wait what about mansex?" She asked

"He doesn't have power here...WE do sis." Arxsina said with a smirk

"Whoot! AWesomeness!...I wonder how he'll take things?" She asked curiously

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"That we will sis...That we will."

Then Arxsina got everyone together and they all went to the castle that had many people waiting by the gates. Once people saw Arxsina, Zexion, Ixuengvere and Demyx they made a path way to the gate and they opened the gate together. Once they were in the castle they all took a seat at the thrown where everyone who were villagers where cheering.

"Long live Queen Guenivere! Long live King Myde! Long live Queen Sarina! Long live King Inzeo!" They all cheered

"Myde?...Is that your somebodies name Demy?" Ixuengvere asked

"Yeah, kinda weird huh?" He asked bushing

She shook her head and kissed his cheek softly, as Arxsina stood up after being reassured by Zexion. She silenced everyone and she smiled at all of them.

"We are all very sorry for not being here sooner, I believe an explanation is in order, but I believe my younger sister has something she has to say to everyone here today." Arxsina said with a smile looking to her sister.

Ixuengvere nodded her head. "As some of you know, we had someone who was from a different timeline, but as their world and lives came into danger they became one with us. So you will see chagnes that those that were from the other world wanted to make this place a better place to live. The lands will be treated differently and better, but if anyone ever has a problem with anything either one of us does. PLEASE don't hesitate to tell us how to improve. We both want to make this place a place of peace and a place that anyone would love to be living in." She said with a smile

She waited for everything to sink in before she heard claps and cheers.

"Now...the explanation was in what my dear younger sister said. The people you see in front of you aren't the people you knew before hand...and I'll be having you guys give us a bit of a run down on how everything works around here at first then we will see if anything needs changing and how we can change it for the better if it needs it." Arxsina said with a smile

"Along with that, I know that in the past you've had trouble with how things were ruled...I assure you that this will be the best change in all of your lives. Knowing how things where the last time my wife and I were here and all." Zexion said as he held Arxsina's hand

"What about your children?" a villager asked

"What about them sir?" Zexion asked

"What will your children do?" He asked

"What's your name?" Arxsina asked

"Ronnie madam." He said with a smile

"Well ronnie, my children will be schooled I have no clue what my sister has in store for her daughter, but I assure you they will be just like any kids around here. They shall not be treated any different." She said with a smile

He gave a nod of Acknowledgement and soon everyone had a question for the queens and kings. Once everyone left but those that were in the organization Arxsina sighed as she sat down.

"I didn't think this would tire me out so much Zexy." She said looking to him.

"Well anything new would tire people out the first time around." He said with a smirk

She just glared at him. "Don't you dare get my head in the gutter."

"I think he did sis, I'm gunna go see if I can give the rest of them their jobs that their other selves hand here." Ixuengvere said

She nodded her head before she glared back at Zexion who had a smile on his face.

"You missed me." He said innocently

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before poking his forehead. "Yeah, but I could deal without you trying to make reference to the fact that you are a horny ass dog."

He blushed and he held her hand tightly. "...Well when I'm away from you for two and a half years...I get lonely and I hated sleeping alone." He said softly

She looked at him slowly before she got up and went in front of him holding his other hand. "Well thats no longer a problem now. You can finally rest knowing that I'm by your side. I love you with all of my heart and no one or thing can make me EVER be apart from you."

He got up and he kissed her on the lips, she immedeatly kissed him back and placed her hands on his chest.

"In this world, it seems like everyone does." He said with a grin

She placed her hand on his chest where his heart would be and she felt his heartbeat. She looked up to him shocked before she hugged him tightly smiling.

"I'm glad to know this..you can actually feel the emotions of being with me now." She said softly to him

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her as he enjoyed the moment of being able to truly love his wife.

-With Guenivere and Myde-

They had just gotten everything done for with the others and they were just talking in their bedroom...how did they know it was theirs? it was blue with bubbles with cats inside of them. No way in hell would Sarina like bubbles and cats. So they were talking in their room before Myde just found out something...he didn't know that he had.

"Hey...Guenny, you how I kept on saying that us as nobodies that we had hearts?" He said

"Yeah, even though I had a half heart it still made sense...why do you ask." She said curiously

"Well...I think Xemnas was right about us not having hearts at the time...Because Eversince I've been here I've felt this weird feeling in my chest...and well. Um...I don't know why I feel it." He said nervously.

She got closer to him not knowing that she was placing her legs on either side of his legs as she placed her hand on his chest where his heart was. She looked to him shocked before smiling.

"You got yourself a heart there mullet muffin. That weird feeling is your heart actually making blood go through your body." She said with a grin

"...So that means I can actually feel the emotions of loving you properly?" He asked

She nodded her head, and he smirked. He kissed her pushing her down on to the bed as he moved his hands up her legs to her shirt which he took off of her which then started them stripping off their clothing and having a mind blowing hour of sex which no one could hear due to sound proof walls and door.

| The Final Diary of Queen Guenivere the first|

[Ixuengvere's POV]

I can't believe that I'm with Demyx, I thought that he was just some guy in a video game, but now that I've lived my fantacy I am a very happy camper. I had a child named after my elder sister who is with her crush and I've solved problems for more than once. But now that we are in a world where we all have full hearts and we rule the land. I feel as if this was all just a joke and a prank to me and my elder sister. But looking around the whole place.

I never once saw anything that looked like it could be a camera or anything like that. But I love my Mullet muffin even if he is now one of two kings, he and Zexion are always out doing something with the villagers. Which leaves both my sister and I alone. So we usually talk about life and random things until our 'siblings' come in to speak with us. I figured out that in their is a place for us to go since Zexion and Demyx are always so damn busy.

So I follow our younger siblings to a room that was all electric. From what I got from Katrina...It was the only room of its kind. So Arxsina and I both went against each other in every game to be sure that we never got bored with what we did. It wasn't until I got pissed off at her for provoking me that I tackled her to the ground and then we began to fight. I didn't know that doing so I'd break her arm and one of her legs.

I didn't think I was THAT strong but I guess I was totally and uttlerly wrong. But nonetheless. I'm loving where I am. I don't have to worry about anything but when I'll see the love of my life again. It seems like every few days I see him, so went to change that...I went into the main room where Demyx and Zexion were discussing things with a few villagers.

Arxsina had her arms crossed as she paced back and forth. She looked more or less pissed off. I looked back to Demyx and Zexion, and I had an idea. I went up to Demyx and I sat on his lap and I glared at the Villagers.

"You've been here non-stop for the past year or so. Can for a little while, just leave us alone?" I said sadly

"Oh...We are sorry, We did not know that we were interfering with you and queen Sarina's lives. We are most sorry for that. Can you ever forgive us?" One of the villagers asked

"I know we both will if you give us some time with your husbands instead of keeping them up 24/7. We NEVER see them and its affecting both of us." I said crossing my arms

"As you wish Queen Guenivere." The villager said bowing his head before he and the others left. I then smirked at my sister before I grinned at Demyx.

"Thank you, Neither Zexion or I knew how to get them to leave." Demyx said sadly

I kissed him on the lips before he pulled me closer to him. I giggled and looked to where Zexion would have been to see neither my sis or her emo husband near by.

"Lets take this to our room shall we?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

He nodded his head and he kissed me again this time picking me up and within no time both of us were on our bed. He didn't take any time to strip us of our clothing. Lets just say I'm glad to have done what I did, it seemed like he had been horny for more than a few months. He needed me more than I ever needed him. He kissed me on the lips and he moved his hands all over my body messing with it, never once letting me ever have a moment without pleasure. He soon began to kiss down my neck and down to my breast. He stayed there for a while before he went lower, he's never done that before so it surprised me and made me gasp loudly before moaning loudly.

"DEMY!" I moaned loudly holding on to the bed with my head tilited up.

I felt him smirk as I felt myself heat up like I have many times, I knew that I was going to be wasted in more than a few seconds if he didn't move. Which he did, he kissed up my body before he smiled at me.

"I love you Guenivere, I'm very glad to be with you for the rest of my life." He said with a grin before he kissed me.

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around him. I then felt him inside of me moving in a slow rhythm making me moan softly until I couldn't take it anymore and I made him move harder and faster by wrapping my legs around his waist. It really made him move as I heard the bed move under us hitting the wall as the bed springs begin to move under us as our moans got louder and louder as he moved faster and deeper into me. It wasn't until he moved just right to make me scream making me release on to him. It wasn't soon after that, he too released into me. Then both of us smiled at each other as we panted. I'm very content to be with Demy. He's my life and no one else will ever take his place. I want no one but him to be with me forever and ever.

He and I cuddle after that, soon after we fall asleep. It wasn't soon after that I found out about a month or so that I was pregnant for Twins that where boy and girl. I named the Girl Scarlet and the boy Diemon. Then four years after that Demyx and I retired from the thrown and we let our daughter Sarina into power with her boyfriend Ronald. Who soon after got married and ruled with My sis and Zexion. Once we both retired there wasn't a day that we weren't together in our room with the door locked. It wasn't until a few days before my elder sisters birthday that I felt a bit odd and that day both demy and I died after having sex that day. We died in our sleep.

How do I know?

I can see my sister burning Demyx's and I's bodies crying into Zexion's shoulder holding on to our children who were 13, and 4. I felt bad for leaving them. But it wasn't like I could prevent me from dying. But I'm glad to see that my sister hasn't forgotten our religion and is giving me back to mother nature.

-End of chapter-

Rinaangstadt: Well I added to this from the last chapter and made it so it was a little bit more...interesting. So...Enjoy and happy Yule everyone ^-^


	15. Chapter 14: Arisxna

A/n: I don't own anything

|The Final Diary of Queen Sarina the First|

[Chapter fourteen: Arxsina]

I can't believe that I'm finally able to be with Zexion and be able to do what I want without restrictions. The first day we were actually alone there wasn't a time I wasn't making sure that this wasn't a dream, but after awhile I figured that this was real. But then after about two months Zexion hadn't even spoke or been near me due to the idiots of the village. Yes I know we are king and queen but I can't help but think that they WANT me to be irate. So trying to get them to leave is like pulling teeth. But I smile at my sister who soon comes in and takes over, I mentally thank her before I get glomped to the ground by Zexion. I smile up at him before I kiss him on the lips.

"You, me our room now." He whispered to me.

I blushed and I nodded my head. I still can't get used to being with him forever, Even though we've been married for over 10 years now. He still makes me blush and nervous as hell, but I guess it still means that we still have things to experience. He gets off of me and he picks me up..like off of the ground picks me up. I hold on to his neck as he carried me to our bedroom where he shut the door with his foot and he placed me down kissing me on the lips passionately, and the heatedly. I moan a bit as I felt his hands go up my thighs under my skirt that only went up to my knees, I then feel my skirt come off of me and my shirt go off me as well. He then kissed my neck as his hands roamed my body as I felt him pressed against me.

"You have no idea how much I've missed the feel of you and the sounds you make Love. You mean so much to me, I don't ever want to be gone away from you for a long period anymore. You and I aren't going to leave this room for a long while. I want you to remember everything you and I did beforehand." He whispered in my ear as he rubbed himself against me

"Z-Zexion! A-Ahn! Just fuck me already!" I moaned softly

"Is that a command or is that an order Rina?" He asked as he kissed down my neck to my chest.

"It doesn't matter! You fucking tease just fuck me already!" I whined tilting my head up a bit

I felt him smirk into my skin before he stripped both of us of our clothing before he moved straight into me. I moaned softly at first but then after a short while he moved harder and faster making me moan louder and louder until I was screaming his name till I almost lost my voice. It wasn't long until we both got wasted and cuddled with each other. We stayed in our room for about a good week or so before we got out of the room. We did what needed to be done before we found out that my sister and Demyx hadn't got out of their room yet. It didn't surprise me, So I just took my children to school before I looked around the school. I saw that some of the people who were in the organization were actually getting along with the guys actually from this world. What surprised me was how willing Xemnas was to this new world. Of course I had more than a small debate over who rules over this world...and of course I made more valid points than he ever did. So I won and he got to be the mayor of the town. Of course he wasn't really happy with that but I told him that or he could go rot in the jail alone. So guess what he took?

Yes I'm evil but its part of who I am, but anyways. I hate having to deal with idiots. which is why I let Zexion rule and I'm just by his side. Giving him advice when it's needed and being there when he's about to flip his lid over something. But nonetheless, I like being able to just relax and not have to worry about being killed. I just hope that I live long enough to see both of my children grow up and get married. I don't want to deal with having the burden of guen dealing with my children.

After four years Guen retired with Demyx so they could be alone for the rest of their lives and they left their daughter and her husband to rule with Zexy and I. Which I had no problem with, it was better than seeing guen on top of Demyx trying to give him a lap dance in the main hall. But the joyousness was silenced when a few days before may 4th my younger sister and Demyx both died in their sleep naked holding on to each other. At first I thought someone sabotaged them, but I soon figured out that they died in their sleep from heart failure. It wasn't long after that there was a funeral for them which was a burning ceremony to place them both back with mother earth where they belonged. Which I hugged both Ixuengvere's daughter and my own children, once the ceremony was done for I placed guen's ashes with demyx's then I said my prayers to them and let their ashes be part of the closest beach to be part of the earth once again.

Once I knew everything was going to be okay, I went back to the castle with Zexion, it was totally silent until about a half a year afterwards. A war raged between villages that both Zexion and I were trying to stop but it didn't work out as well as we thought it would. Zexion, Sarina, Ronald and myself all stood in the middle of the battle feild and told them all to stop, but no one listened and two people were shot. Zexion and Sarina. It wasn't soon after that; that I went a bit crazy. I got my sword out and I began to shout at both sides who then listened to me. I soon ruled by myself because Ronaldwas too much of a pussy to stand up with me. I have a grave ceremony for Zexion and my Neice then did the same thing I did to Guen and Demyx. I ruled by myself until I got too old to rule. So I let my daughter, her husband, along with my Son and his wife both take the thrown. It wasn't long after that I died from mono and I watched my daughter and son do the same thing I did for Zexion and the others that have died that have been close to me.

-End-

Rinaangstadt: Alright I didn't change much in this one. I just changed Guenivere's Daughters lovers' name and part of the title of this. Other than that things are still the same.

Zexion: Okay, I've read all of this...So what happened to the others from the organization?

Rinaangstadt: They all pretty much died out over the years. Mainly due to them not liking each other after awhile. The only ones who had a somewhat of a life was Marluxia and Larxene who had three children together and had a really good flower shop within the city.

Zexion: So...We both die. With me being first both times?

Rinaangstadt: Yes, because secretly you are a pussy and you can't take a punch. I can. - smiles -

Zexion: You're mean.

Rinaangstadt: Well this is what you get for being an ass to me all these years. It comes back and bites you in the ass...real hard. -smirks-

Zexion: At least I have one.

Rinaangstadt: Bull shit! I do too have an ass! I just don't like people looking at it hence the baggy clothing.

Zexion: Are you sure it isn't because you are afraid of what people would say if you wore tight clothing

Rinaangstadt: Fuck you Zexion

Zexion: Really? Now?

Rinaangstadt: -facepalm- Flames will be to roast marshmellows and Zexion's Lexicon -smirks-

Zexion: ...Wait What?!


End file.
